


Aren't You Tempted?

by sleepyNella



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Build, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyNella/pseuds/sleepyNella
Summary: Gohan living his life in the late 1700's, meeting new friends in a coffee house when he recognizes the tall namekian serving their drinks. How does this familiar stranger fit into his life?-Au in the 18th centuryDecided to post on AO3 as well cause I lived under a rock and only recently discovered other sources for fics
Relationships: Piccolo/Son Gohan
Comments: 30
Kudos: 28





	1. New to the City

This was the end of it, Gohan’s peaceful and quiet life in the mountains traded for one in the city. Road-less hills and beautiful wildflowers in the forest traded for stone streets crowded with people and horse drawn carriages. His mother had decided to introduce him to society now that he was a young man and his childhood long over with. Gohan was now to be taught how to run his grandfather’s business which he was heir to.

He was at the end of another etiquette lesson as he stared out the window. Below many people and aliens mixed around living their daily lives. It had been more than a decade since aliens of multiple species were accepted on earth as everyday citizens with rights and all, yet Gohan sitting on the outside could spot all the small glances of mothers shuffling children away from a small group of purple children with horns or the relief of a street corner grocer convincing a poor old woman with antennae and wings that the bread wasn’t actually on sale and walked away.

He turned his head from the world and sighed, his heart becoming heavy. Being half alien himself he was sickened. Each day in the city he was becoming less and less hopeful of making any proper friends if this was how everyone treated each other.

The other few gentlemen of his class were already leaving the classroom. Gohan stood from his seat and straightened his fine jacket. With a kind ‘thank you’ to his instructor and a simple nod, he left as well.

Just after stepping out to the cobblestone streets he spotted a character he actually didn’t mind to spend time around. Miss Satan, Videl, daughter to a very famous and wealthy man known for his ability to charm and rouse a crowd to any of his efforts. Their fathers had some sort of history together, Gohan couldn’t quite remember having already been overloading with many other things to learn. To that effect though, the very moment Gohan was brought to the city he was introduced to her.

“Miss Videl, I didn’t think I would see you so soon after my lesson.” Gohan nodded gently to her in a casual form of bowing.

“My father had a carriage bring me, intent on us spending as much time as possible together.” Videl gestured her gloved hands to a nearby cab, the driver tending to his horse. “Another thing my dear Gohan, I appreciate you finally dropping my father’s name when addressing me but please don’t call me miss. I don’t need you reminding me I’m a lady just as everyone else does.”

Gohan gave a small laugh. “My apologies.”

Gohan enjoyed Videl’s company because she was more like him than the others around them. She didn’t hold the same standards they did, and only expected him to treat her as an equal and not as a princess.

“Come now, let us leave my driver here while I show you more city culture.” Videl smirked already striding down the street away from the cab.

“I feel a bit bad for him. We abandon him every time. Doesn’t he get in trouble with your father?” Gohan asked.

“No, he finds it as funny as I do. My father is kind of like me, he’s not a very serious man. He just wants me to be happy and knows I can handle myself more than well enough.” Videl answered.

“Where are we headed today then?” Gohan followed Videl, his stiff shiny shoes clicking on the stone.

“We’re to meet up with a couple of my friends and we shall all go to a coffee house.” Videl explained.

“I’ve heard of those. They don’t favor having women present from what I’ve been told.” Gohan recalled a few classmates laughing and commenting how coffee houses were ‘havens free of women’s opinions and standards’.

“Most of them may hold that as a rule but this one runs a bit differently. Also my father is their best patron and brags about it all the time so not even the other customers have any problem with my attendance.” Videl replied.

“Oh, good.” Gohan smiled. He was glad to hear of more open minded people in the city he was losing hope in.

Upon arriving to the coffee house, a young man and woman standing by the door spotted them and waved. Videl happily returned the wave with a bright smile. “Gohan, this is Sharpner and Erasa, my friends.”

“Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Gohan nodded to them in greeting.

“Oh sweet stars, you’re a most welcome treat for the eyes aren’t you.” Erasa smirked with a gentle elbow to Videl’s side. “Videl has mentioned your desperately sheltered life, but not how handsome you are.”

“I never phrased it as ‘desperately sheltered’.” Videl rolled her eyes. “Don’t pay her much attention when she says things like that.”

“Don’t worry, she will behave. We’re here to help your new friend experience all the joys in life. We can all chat inside so I beg we move on to the coffee before we grow much older.” Sharpner looped Videl’s arm in his own before leading them all through the door. “So have you had coffee before? Any particular preference?”

“In all honesty, I am not sure. My mother may have allowed me a cup once but we mostly drink tea.” Gohan answered, following the small group to the counter of the shop.

“Ah a fresh pallet. We’ll have you start with black then; the purest blend.” Sharpner grinned eager to see the reaction. He knocked on the wooden counter and called behind it to a back room where a door hung slightly open. “Got some customers sir!”

A tall figure emerged from the shadows of the doorway, pushing the door wider open as he came through wiping a glass dry. Green skin, pointed ears, antennae… Gohan was surprised to see a namekian employed but more than that, he was more than certain he knew this character. His blood stilled when he recognized him.

The bartender looked over the group. “Welcome back sir. Your usual booth is empty today.”

“My thanks. We’ll have straight black for the gentlemen and the ladies will have theirs with cream and sugar.” Sharpner made the order.

“Four pence please.” The bartender held out his hand and accepted the coinage from Sharpner.

Gohan swallowed his reaction and sat with the others in a booth nestled in the center of the shop.

“Now tell us how you came to live in the city.” Erasa leaned over the table, displaying unrefined behavior in her slouching.

“It’s a long story.” Gohan forced a quick smile. “The main reason I suppose is to introduce me into the family business and groom me to take it over when my grandfather retires.”

“What kind of business?” Sharpner inquired. “Cobbler? Baker?”

“He owns a bank.” Gohan answered sheepishly, ducking his head slightly. He knew because of his grandfather he has been born an elite and had worried how people would react once they found out.

“Another rich kid huh?” Sharpner chuckled at Gohan’s reaction. “Don’t be embarrassed. Although Erasa and I are different class than you, we’re not going to think you’re some over privileged ass. Videl doesn’t invite just anyone to coffee. She has such high standards for friends I fear what she requires from men she intends to court.”

Gohan smiled earnestly this time. “Thank you. That means so much to me. I’ve had a crash course these past weeks on how different people treat the wealthy. People have grumbled and turned away when I merely say ‘hello’ because I’m going to inherit a huge fortune; and others richer than me wouldn’t say more than a few words because I wasn’t raised in a mansion with silk sheets and gol-”

Gohan froze when a tray had been set before him on the table. Four glasses with kettle and matching dishes of sugar and cream. His eyes followed the green arm up to the face of the namekian bartender. “Don’t mind me sir, just bringing your coffee.”

The tall figure swiftly straightened up, keeping his eyes closed as he turned to attend a table in the back getting louder by the minute. Gohan faltered only slightly in his attempt to brush off his surprise.

“Now let’s get you your first real cup huh?” Sharpner eagerly poured coffee into the glasses.

Erasa paid no attention to the glass being set before her as she watched Gohan’s eyes shift once more to the bartender. She was confused how Videl and Sharpner hadn’t mentioned the obvious reactions Gohan was having.

She gingerly poured cream into her glass and cleared her throat. “I have one question Gohan and as uncomfortable as it may be, I will ask it clear and simple.”

Gohan’s eyes were wide in confusion. He certainly didn’t expect this sudden change in her actions and tone. The others were just as lost as him. He replied. “I’ll answer with honesty.”

Erasa’s eyes bored into Gohan’s. “I pray I misread something but you wouldn’t happen to have any issues with say…. Aliens, do you?”

Gohan paled at such an accusation. His voice so strained in his shock it was no more than hoarse cough. “Do I wh-?!?! No!!”

“Why would you think he did?!” Videl struggled but managed to keep her voice a whisper before they caught attention of other customers.

“Well I saw the way he was-” Erasa started to explain.

“I’m not anti alien.” Gohan tried to calm his racing heart. He looked around them to be sure no one was listening in. He sighed and lowered his head before admitting “In a way I could never be against aliens. Aside from how immoral it is to believe any one person is below another for how they’re born, it’d be extremely hypocritical.”

“I’m sorry, could you explain that more clearly?” Sharpner set his coffee down as his mind worked around the unbelievable and yet obvious answer.

After a deep breath, Gohan opened his jacket just enough for the group of friends to spot the monkey tail tucked inside and pressed close to his back.

“Woah, a saiyan?” Sharpner asked.

“Half saiyan. My mother is human.” Gohan explained. “Please don’t tell anyone. After seeing just how people are in this city, I’m not comfortable being public with it.”

“We promise Gohan.” Videl assured. She already knew of course before they met, her father made her aware.

“If you’re half alien, why were you uncomfortable when he served our coffee?” Erasa asked with a genuinely kind and confused expression.

Gohan stilled for a moment. “I uh… thought I recognized him but he hasn’t said anything so... I clearly have him confused with someone else.”

“Oh that’s understandable.” Erasa smiled and let the topic go as she sipped her drink.

“Now try the coffee.” Sharpner pointed to the untouched cup he had set for Gohan.

Gohan looked into the drink unsure of what to expect. He took one sip before nearly choking on the bitter flavor swarming his senses. His face scrunched as he forced himself to swallow.

The others laughed. Videl nudged the cream to him. “So not one for the strong stuff huh?”

“I didn’t know drinks could be that strong or bitter.” Gohan admitted as he added cream and sugar to his coffee.

“Allow me to guess, never had alcohol either?” Sharpner smirked.

“No. Why is that worse?” Gohan asked. He knew his mother was arranging a few parties over the next month to introduce him to important businessmen and of course alcohol would be present. He didn’t want to look a fool if any of them expected him to drink as well.

“One could say so.” Sharpner replied.

After an hour of more common idle chat and helping Gohan decide just how he enjoyed drinking coffee, Erasa and Sharpner had departed for other plans and errands they had that day. Videl and Gohan had walked a few streets before they located Videl’s frenzied driver.

“You’ve had this look since we left the coffee house.” Videl spoke as the door to the carriage was opened for her. “Want to tell me what’s on your thoughts?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring down the mood.” Gohan smiled apologetically. “It’s just something that happened when I was a kid. An old nightmare and …. seeing the man who served the coffee reminded me of it.”

“I can stay longer if you want to talk about it. You are my friend Gohan.” Videl reminded.

“I’m fine thank you though.” Gohan shook his head. “Like I said, it was an old dream. It’s nothing to worry about.”

“If you say.” Videl smiled as she climbed into the carriage. “Until next time then.”

Gohan grinned as he watched her be driven away. Of all the people he could have met, he was glad to have a friend like her. He tucked his hands into his pockets before striding down the streets, making his way home.

The nightmare he had mentioned, continued to replay in his head. Each time more and more details became clear. Gohan had struggled to sleep that night as the images burned in his mind.

Explosions of energy. Men falling dead in the fight. The stinging metallic smell of blood. He was towered over by a large man, the sheer sense of malice seeming to press Gohan further into the ground. He was going to die by this man’s hand.

Some features of the dream changed each time. Such as who died in what order, or sometimes his dad would show up in the fight as well. Two facts that never did change was the large man that wanted him dead and the namekian that always took the attack and died for him.


	2. He has a name

Gohan bolted awake the next morning. His head throbbed from the adrenaline of his nightmare. Around him the safe plain walls of his safe plain room. He was still alive in the new home. Slowly he forced his breath to calm and he sunk into his soft bed. He was surprised the nightmare resurfaced after all these years. It was a once recurring nightmare of his childhood but eventually it all stopped. Being a child living in the mountains alone with his parents, he had quite an imagination and craved excitement. His mother convinced him the intense dream was a result of that.

_But why now? I have more than enough change in my life now and wish nothing more than to return to the mountains._

“Gohan?” his mother’s voice chimed through the wood coupled with soft knocks. She opened the door and leaned in. “It’s getting a little late, you should be up.”

“Sorry. I’ll be down soon.” Gohan brushed his hair back as he sat up.

“You look pale. Do you feel alright?” Chichi approached the side of the bed.

“Just a rough nights sleep. Bad dream wouldn’t let up.” Gohan explained, he hoped casually enough that she wouldn’t worry.

Chichi placed the back of her hand to Gohan’s forehead. “Hmmm. You have been working extra hard. Maybe I put too much on your plate. Take today to relax and do something you like.”

“Are you sure?” Gohan was a little surprised to hear this from his mother but more than welcomed the break.

“Of course I’m sure. Even I know it was a bit much to have all this work every day for a few weeks. I really should have fixed this sooner. I’ll reschedule your classes.” Chichi smiled.

“Thank you.” Gohan replied.

“Also do have something to eat before you sleep the whole day away.” Chichi joked as she headed out the door.

“I will.” Gohan smiled. _Whole day to do whatever_ _I wish_ _?_ He spent moments trying to picture what he wanted. “Maybe I’ll just start with a walk and see where I end up. Explore the city and possibly find a favorite shop or two.”

He complied with his mother’s request to eat and before long had headed to the outside world. He was happy to leave the strange building. It was nothing like his childhood home and just felt empty, although Chichi did make every attempt to decorate every room and hall. One thing he missed most about his old home was the large forest and wild terrain he explored each day.

“I’ll never find something like that here. Guess I should find another way to escape my studies.” Gohan chuckled to himself. On his uncoordinated stroll he spotted shops of all kinds; shoes, dresses, bread. He eagerly skimmed through three book shops and, as his mother wasn’t present, took up a couple fictional novels.

He had a small fish for lunch when he ran into a local market. After plenty of casual turns down streets and not at all planning where he was headed, Gohan found himself planted before the coffee house of yesterday.

Gohan felt his body stiffen subtly but fortunately unnoticed by passersby. He had remembered once reading a book on how the human brain handled information. It mentioned how some memories were triggered by something or someone completely unrelated to the event. _Maybe if I talk to him I can convince my brain that he’s not the man from my dream._ _Just some guy trying to work a decent job, not someone for me to be worried about and certainly not act how I did yesterday._

He straightened his jacket and headed inside. The same bartender from yesterday noticed him as he walked to the counter an empty tray in his hands having just served a table of patrons.

“Welcome back. Just you today?” The bartender asked.

“Uh, yes.” Gohan replied. _Start simple, pay for the coffee, don’t jump into anything weird._

“That’s a single penny then please.” The bartender stepped behind the counter and accepted the coin from Gohan. “Cream and sugar?”

“Yes please.” Gohan rubbed the back of his head remembering the bitter taste of the coffee on its own.

“Your friends’ usual booth is taken today and we’re about to hit our rush. The back usually stays pretty empty, you might be more comfortable there.” The bartender crossed his arms over his chest and nodded towards a few empty seats to the very back space.

“Why do you think I’d be more comfortable there?” Gohan tilted his head as he looked up at the man.

“You seemed really jumpy yesterday and I get the sense you’re a shy, solitary type of guy.” The bartender explained.

Gohan smiled and nodded. “I guess that’s technically true.”

“Feel free to sit wherever you like. I’ll have your coffee soon.” The bartender shrugged before turning and disappearing to the back room.

Gohan sighed before heading to the area the man suggested. He found a seat bathed in beautiful sunlight from a nearby window and was secluded from the excitement and noise of the crowd of incoming customers. _He was right, of course the back would be empty if they kept all the newspapers at the front._ _I bet they also all think their coffees will be refilled faster if they sit by the counter._ _And another point to him, it’s very nice back here._

Opening one of his new books, Gohan made himself comfy in the booth. His jacket pulled off but draped just behind him to settle over his tail and keep it hidden. He leaned on the table, one hand over the pages of the book ready to turn to the next and one propped under his chin. He had childishly picked out a fairy tale written only just a decade or two before he was born, overhearing it had been based on a real saiyan unable to change out of his monkey form. Gohan thought back to the time when all aliens were outcasts in human society. Being saiyan alone was challenge enough let alone having to live everyday as a giant ape. Yet this story told it as a beautiful and hopeful love story.

“So you did sit in the back.” The bartender interrupted Gohan’s reading as he set a tray on the table.

“It seems you read me accurately.” Gohan chuckled.

“I’m good at that.” The man smirked. He turned then and left.

Gohan tried to muster up any words to inspire a conversation but felt his mind blank. He sunk into his seat. _I wish I had better conversation skills. I’m only good at responding. But what should I expect when I’ve never really talked to any other than my parents and grandfather when he visited._ He softly beat his head and sugared his drink before returning to his book.

Days slowly became this pattern. Arriving alone to the coffee house, sitting in the back, and diving into a book fearing he’d make a fool of himself if he started conversation. Some days the man would smirk as Gohan sheepishly accepted the sugar and cream knowing most men took pride in straight black brews. Some days Gohan would watch him as he worked, the familiarity buzzing in his mind though his logic confirming him to be a nit for focusing so hard on it.

One late afternoon Videl and her two friends had found him in his booth peacefully thumbing through the end of his book. He happily welcomed them and enjoyed their idle chat of a new bakery a few roads down.

“Gohan you’re still glancing at him.” Erasa giggled.

“Hmmm?” Gohan refocused to the group. He had slightly paled when he realized he had indeed been watching the bartender. “Oh well…. I uh…. Realized I never asked his name. He doesn’t seem to like talking for too long and I find it hard to just ask him. I admit I’m socially inept.”

“You’ve tried to ask him before? How often do you come here?” Videl inquired.

“Almost everyday I think. I like to come here and read. It’s a great place to escape to when my mother gives me too much work again.” Gohan chuckled.

“You’re staring at him cause you want to know his name?” Sharpner wore a surprised smirk as he tried to hold back a laugh.

“Well if I know his name I should recognize it if I knew him right?” Gohan explained still playing on when he mentioned he might know him.

Erasa and Sharpner shared looks as they both had the same idea. Erasa was about to explode in titters before Videl spoke calmly, aware of the conclusion the two had come to but wasn’t amused by it. “His name is Piccolo.”

“Piccolo?” Gohan asked, the confusion curving his brow.

“Yes but don’t make any instrument jokes. He hates it to no end.” Sharpner heavily warned.

“The relationship would end before it started.” Erasa softly remarked to herself. “How tragic.”

Gohan hadn’t heard the remarks as he thought about the name. He sipped his coffee and continued to be only partially included in the conversation.

That night after he struggled and finally fell asleep, Gohan had the returning nightmare. It looped certain moments and wove new ones in. Clashing dark scenes with peaceful ones like a poorly sewn shirt.

_A young boy’s laugh in the forest._

_The clawed hand gripping his as Piccolo died before him._

_Waterfalls splashing beside him as he watched the birds._

‘ _Mr. Piccolo, why are you always alone?’_

… _._

_Mr. Piccolo….._

Gohan lurched up from his bed. His breath labored as his heartbeat pounded in his ears. Tears stung in the corners of his eyes. “Oh my god…”

He threw the blankets from him as he damn near flew to the door. He tore it open and was about to run out of the house when he heard a voice in the hall.

“Gohan?” Goku stood with a plate of sandwiches in hand, stunned to see his son burst out of his room. “Why are you up so late?”

“Dad...” Gohan’s voice was on the verge of breaking. “I need to go. I need to- to apologize.”

“What do you mean? What’s wrong?” Goku set his plate on a hall table and set a hand to his son’s shoulder hoping to calm him.

“That nightmare I had forever ago was all real. The attack, Piccolo dying-!” Gohan was speaking faster and more erratic when Goku interrupted.

“Gohan that was just a nightmare.” Goku urged to remind him.

“It was real. I found him at a coffee house.” Gohan explained.

“What?” Goku asked surprised by what he heard.

“He’s real and alive here. But I know I saw him die for me.” Gohan answered.

Goku took a breath. “You need to slow down and think. What good will it do to go running through the city at 2 in the morning? Do you know where he lives?”

Gohan froze. “No.”

“Is there a reason you absolutely have to talk to him right now instead of waiting for a more appropriate time?” Goku asked.

“No. You’re right.” Gohan sighed.

Goku gave a small smile. He handed his plate to Gohan. “Here, nothing calms better than a full belly. In the morning after the shops open we can try to find him.”

“Thanks dad.” Gohan gave a meek smile before nodding and returning to his room.

Goku stood in the hall after Gohan closed his door. His face stilled with concern as he pinched his chin. He had very much intended to wait till the day and go with Gohan, but before the sun even rose he had left.


	3. An old friend

With slender fingers firmly bracing his chin and covering his mouth, his elbow propped on the sill, Piccolo stared out the open window. The wooden pew he sat on seemed to grow harder and more uncomfortable the longer he sat but he was willing to tolerate it a bit longer as he watched the clouds catching the first rays of sun that had yet to reach over the rooftops. He knew he would be shooed away soon anyhow so the stained glass windows could be cleaned before anyone came for daily guidance from the guardian Kami.

“You’re doing it again.” A kind voice spoke as the being possessing it, an elder namekian, approached behind Piccolo. “You don’t need to keep worrying. You are more or less my nephew; giving you a room to stay here is the very least I can do.”

“I was actually thinking about something else.” Piccolo sighed as he dropped his hand from his face and turned to the elder.

“Oh?” Kami took a seat next to Piccolo on the pew.

“A recent customer has been visiting frequently looking a lot like the kid and …. although I understand the conditions that make it impossible for it to be him I-...” Piccolo sighed as he closed up, realizing what he was about to say.

Kami nodded as he listened. “Wishing for an old friend to return is normal Piccolo.”

Piccolo didn’t respond as he stood and left the room. Kami sighed with a small grin. _He almost opened up to me. He’s made a lot of progress these last few years._

* * *

Gohan tapped his fingers on the kitchen table, an empty breakfast plate before him. The clock chimed 9 o’clock causing Gohan to sigh. “Are you sure he’s coming back?”

Chichi frowned at the clock. “It usually never takes him this long to come back with extra bacon. He hates missing a meal.”

_I’m sorry dad._ Gohan pressed his hands on the table and rose from his seat. “Would you tell him I couldn’t wait any longer? I really need to take care of something.”

“Of course.” Chichi responded as Gohan quickly stepped out of the room. “I hope everything’s alright. He seems really bothered this morning. Really, where is Goku?!”

Gohan swiftly grabbed his coat and left the house. Just before he left the front court of the large house he ran into an old friend.

“Hey Gohan!” Krillin in a white pinstriped suit waved eagerly to him.

“Good morning, I didn’t expect to see you.” Gohan forced himself to calm and greet Krillin. It was the least he could do knowing he had to have come a long way to visit. He stayed with his master to care for the old man and continued to learn, from what Gohan remembered, the art of corsetry.

“Your father invited me to see the new house and I was due to pick up a few things from the city.” Krillin grinned. “Goku inside?”

“Actually I don’t know where he is. Mother and I haven’t seen him all morning.” Gohan explained with apologetic eyes.

“Knowing him, he probably became too excited with something and ran off.” Krillin chuckled. “Can you do me a favor and walk me around to the shops? It’s been a while so I probably forgot where everything is and cities tend to change every year or two.”

Gohan took a breath. He couldn’t turn down a friend like Krillin. It probably wouldn’t take too long and he could still make it to the coffee house before it closed. He gave a soft smile. “Of course. It would be nice to catch up with a friend instead of all the new people I’ve had to meet lately.”

“I can only imagine the stress you’re under now.” Krillin spoke with sympathy as the two made their way towards the bustle of the city.

Gohan helped find the shops Krillin needed. Many seemed very normal and supplied for basic needs with food and other home necessities. Others… were clearly requested by Master Roshi. Gohan was most out of place in these shops and was eager to finish with them quickly.

Krillin graciously paid for lunch and offered a welcome ear to vent about the move and changes Gohan was forced to undertake now. Gohan would pause whenever he thought to mention his dreams … or well, memories. Krillin was here for a nice friendly visit, but he was also a close family friend and took part in those old memories. Maybe it wasn’t too much to ask about.

He had mulled over it silently during the shopping and just when he was starting to think it would be fine to bring up, Krillin caught his attention.

“Wow the streets are becoming real empty around this time of day. I guess the shops are closing for the night.” Krillin gestured to many storekeepers locking doors and turning signs.

“What time is it?” Gohan asked as he glanced to a nearby post clock. 5:56 pm. He hadn’t even noticed the sun starting to set. He didn’t know when the coffee house closed but he prayed Piccolo would still be there. “I’m sorry Krillin! I have to go! There’s something I need to do!”

“What? Wait! Gohan!” Krillin shouted after Gohan as he leapt down the street and around the corner, leaving Krillin with all the bags of shopping. “Oh crap. Damn it Goku, where are you?”

* * *

Piccolo wiped the last mug clean and packed it away with the others in the cupboard. He sighed and glanced around the empty room. _He didn’t show up today. I can’t expect him to appear everyday but I thought he would at least come searching for the book he forgot yesterday._ He softly thumbed over the book he kept behind the counter for when the owner came to claim it.

He paused when he heard the small bell of the door jingle. He cast his eyes just over his shoulder to catch glimpse of the figure entering his shop. Most people didn’t bother coming in so late when they would prefer to find dinner at home or even drowning themselves with alcohol into the night. Piccolo was surprised by who the man was but easily masked his shock as he turned to face the man, crossing his arms over his chest. “Goku.”

Goku smirked like he would in the midst of combat. “Hello Piccolo. We need to talk.”

Piccolo nodded. “Alright let’s talk.”

* * *

Gohan tried to restrain his running to more normal speeds but his urgency to talk to Piccolo thrummed through his blood. His saiyan abilities screaming in his head that he could easily have already been there if he only allowed himself to use them. He could feel the minutes passing as the door to the shop finally entered his view.

His heart stopped when he saw the sign on the door. CLOSED. _Damn! I’m too late. I was hoping to talk today._ Gohan forced a laughing sigh as he tried to calm himself knowing there was a tomorrow.

The door then opened, Piccolo stepping out only to pause when he spotted Gohan. “So you did show up today.”

“I’m so sorry. I know it’s very late and you probably just closed and want to go home but-… Were you expecting me?” Gohan halted his thoughts when he processed what was said.

“Come on in. You forgot your book when you left yesterday.” Piccolo stepped aside and held the door open. Gohan flushed slightly, he had indeed lost all memory of the book once his friends had found him the day before and particularly once he had heard Piccolo’s name. He nodded and stepped inside the dimly lit shop.

He watched Piccolo close the door and walk behind the counter. With the excitement to get there as fast as he could, everything started to feel exceptionally slow. The calm demeanor of the namekian, the silent room around them. Gohan felt ridiculous as his heart still pounded in his chest. He accepted the book handed to him. “Thank you. I uh… actually came here to talk to you.”

“I know.” Piccolo crossed his arms.

“You do?” Gohan looked up surprised.

Gohan watched as Piccolo’s eyes, traditionally unwilling to reveal any emotion, now glazed over in a soft sadness. “I should have recognized you sooner but you were just a kid when I last saw you.”

“You know who I am? You didn’t say anything after all this time I kept coming here.” Gohan felt a little cheated and a fool for not speaking up and asking sooner.

“I wasn’t sure before.” Piccolo sighed. “And I wasn’t allowed to see you.”

“What do you mean? Why not?” Gohan inquired.

“It was for your own good.” Piccolo answered. “I promise I’ll explain everything, but tell me what you remember first.”

Gohan took a moment to think. Wanting to know this new mystery but either by instinct or reflex trusted to do as Piccolo said. “I remember there was a huge fight. People dying… my father’s friends. Then...”

Gohan held his breath. His eyes flicked away from Piccolo and then back again as they began to sting. “I was supposed to die next but you… you died for me. Which doesn’t make sense as you stand before me but… it was too real to deny.”

Piccolo swiftly stepped around the counter and placed his hand on Gohan’s head. He could see him shake slightly to the memory. “It’s alright kid.”

Gohan felt tears searing down his cheeks. He wiped them away as fast as he could but couldn’t keep up as more streamed down. _I didn’t know how much I missed being called kid._

Piccolo chuckled. “You might look like a man but you still cry like a child.”

Gohan leaned his head ever so slightly into Piccolo’s hand. He started recalling moments like this when he was much smaller. “You were my best friend. I should have remembered you. I understand not remembering the….uh, death what with trauma and being a child but why everything else too?”

“Because every time you saw me after you would only remember the fight. It would drive you mad.” Piccolo explained, pulling his hand back to himself.

Gohan’s brow creased. “If that event was real… how are you here? All fine, normal, and working a coffee house?”

“Namekians traditionally have an elder who can create something called dragon balls. They summon dragons who grant wishes. The guardian Kami created a set here for earth and your father and Krillin wished me back to life.” Piccolo re-crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. “That’s the short of it anyway.”

“Was my memory of you…. And the fight, erased using the dragon balls?” Gohan asked.

“No. Kami has more magic than just for the dragon and locked your memories away.” Piccolo replied. “Your mother demanded for something to be done and we all agreed that it was the best way for you to return to a normal life.”

Gohan took a deep breath. “Alright so my memories cleaned away so I, a child at the time, would be free of the trauma. As a side effect I wasn’t allowed to remember you or see you or I was triggered. It was fine if I knew everyone else…. But I suppose I didn’t know them so well at the time of the fight and their death didn’t have such an impact on me as yours did. I understand the why and I guess I would agree to save a child from remembering such a thing. But I remember you now, and I’m sure the fight will fade over time and everything will be fine. Thank you for explaining everything to me and of course for uh… saving my life.” He beamed with a slightly nervous but bright smile. He felt better knowing the cause of his repetitive nightmare and that he no longer needed to worry about it. It was in the past and the man who died for him was living just fine.

“Gohan.” Piccolo tensed up. His fingers digging into his arms, creasing the purple sleeves. “That’s not everything.”


	4. Goku has a secret

_ In Piccolo’s earlier conversation with Goku... _

Piccolo studied Goku’s expression. He had a strong guess what he would want to talk about but waited. Just in case.

“It’s Gohan.” Goku confirmed Piccolo’s guess.

“So it _was_ him in my shop.” Piccolo sighed and turned his eyes away. “You moved to town?”

“Yes. Chichi is teaching him about her father’s business so when the Ox King retires he can take over. Being her husband I was supposed to be next to inherit but I’m not fit for that stuff.” Goku explained with a smile.

Piccolo honestly didn’t care about the family bank. Sure he felt better hearing Gohan had a stable job and future to look towards but he also knew what it meant that they were living here. “I’ll find a replacement and leave tonight.”

“You won’t have to.” Goku replied.

Piccolo glared slightly at Goku. “What do you mean? I’ve probably already done enough damage being around him. If he-”

“He already remembers.” Goku interrupted, his smile growing bigger.

Piccolo tensed, his fangs bared as he felt the anger burning in his veins. “The hell are you smiling for?! If he remembers, take him to Kami and stop wasting time here with me!!”

“He’s fine.” Goku continued to smile even as Piccolo loomed over him. “He remembers and he’s fine. So I don’t think you’ll have to leave this time.”

Piccolo softened slowly as he processed these facts.

“I’ve already talked to Chichi about it and she wants to block his memories again but… He seems fine this time around. He just wants to see you; in fact he’s on his way here. I bet he’s even lost Krillin by now.” Goku went on. His smile waned slightly. “If I let him keep his memories this time… and let him be close to you again he might figure out everything else too. He’ll probably hate me then.”

Piccolo thought for a moment. To finally see Gohan again… to return to that small happiness he thought he was denied. It made his heart warm for a moment before he forced it down and focused. “He’s on his way here?”

“Yes.” Goku answered. “I’m sure he’s going to ask a lot of questions so-”

“I won’t hide anything if he asks me.” Piccolo was stern. He felt Goku was asking him to lie and he wouldn’t do that to Gohan. He’d already taken too much from the kid.

“I understand, I’m just asking if you’ll let me explain it to him first… before he remembers it himself.” Goku requested.

After consideration Piccolo nodded. “Alright. I’ll let you tell him, but if you take too long-”

“I’m telling him tonight. If everything goes alright with you, I can convince Chichi that he’ll be fine and won’t need to be erased again.” Goku shuffled with his hands in his pants pockets. Guilt filled his stomach. Gohan was already being forced into society and a more strict lifestyle. If he had a chance to give Gohan what he always wanted, his old true friend… he’d take whatever risk there was to anything else. He said one more thing before leaving. “Don’t keep him all night.”

* * *

Gohan paused at Piccolo’s words. _That’s not Everything._ He hadn’t the slightest idea what else there could be to explain. He felt everything he needed was answered. After a small thought he smiled. “I don’t care.”

“You don-” Piccolo’s brow twitched in his confusion. “Gohan it’s very serious.”

“Does someone’s life depend on me knowing it?” Gohan asked with a brow raised playfully.

“No but-”

“Then I don’t care. The way I see it is I came here and got what I was looking for. You’re alive and I can thank you for saving me. So whatever else there is, you can tell me later. We have all the time in the world now.” Gohan smiled brightly.

Piccolo stilled. It was that same smile he had as a child and it softened him. “Either way, your father stopped by earlier and wants to talk to you about it when you get home.”

“He was here?” Gohan huffed slightly and crossed his arms. “He was supposed to come with me to talk to you but disappeared before everyone woke up this morning. I guess he wanted to talk to you first?”

“Yes, about the very thing he’s going to explain later.” Piccolo replied.

“I can understand I guess, along with everything you explained, he’s probably just worried.” Gohan nodded before his eyes widened. “Oh no, I bet my mother is having quite a few opinions about all of this. He’d never keep it secret from her so she has to know by now.”

“Want some coffee?” Piccolo gestured behind the counter, hoping to distract the kid.

“Oh you don’t have to do that.” Gohan waved off the offer. “That’s stock for your shop.”

“It’s fine, I own the place and can afford to lose a single cup.” Piccolo stepped behind the counter and began prepping coffee for Gohan. “Besides I have plenty left over since my best customer didn’t show today.”

“Oh?” Gohan claimed a stool by the counter. He was curious. Now that he had reunited with his old friend he wanted to learn all about his life. Here he was given a lead into a character in Piccolo’s day. “What’s he like?”

Piccolo chuckled in his deep tone, almost soft enough for Gohan to miss. “He’s quiet, keeps to himself mostly. Likes sugar and cream in his coffee.”

“Sounds like a nice guy to me.” Gohan grinned.

“He is you, you idiot.” Piccolo smirked over his shoulder as the water boiled in the kettle. “Sometimes you’re just as dense as Goku.”

“O-oh?” Gohan paled slightly before his faced pinked with embarrassment.

“Ever since your friends brought you here, you have showed up every day and consumed at least 4 or 5 cups each time. I was doing just fine before, but now I make bank with a saiyan addicted to my coffee. It hasn’t even been a month yet.” Piccolo explained.

“I’m glad I could help.” Gohan laughed. He watched Piccolo set a cup of coffee on the counter. Cream and sugar were added next before Piccolo leaned on the counter and slowly pushed the cup towards Gohan. “Thank you.”

“If it helps, I’m going to do what I can… to keep you from having to forget again.” Piccolo spoke as he felt the subtle fear in Gohan.

“You will?” Gohan asked. He could see the honest ‘yes’ in Piccolo’s eyes. He caressed the handle of his cup with his thumb as he looked into the dark liquid, a reflection of piccolo on the surface. “If you’ll allow me to admit something, ever since I first saw you here and… started remembering… My mind had been running wild. Needing to figure it out and… to see you again. I feel better. More like myself again knowing that I wasn’t going crazy for nothing.”

“I’m glad Gohan.” Piccolo sighed. They allowed the moment to be silent as Gohan took a sip of his drink.

Gohan watched Piccolo clean up a bit and took a brave sip before speaking again. “How long do you think it will be before I remember everything?”

Piccolo muddled the idea for a second. “That would probably take a while and one hell of a meditation. Although I think Kami could help you too. He _was_ the one who blocked your memories.”

“Kami?” Gohan asked.

“I’ll talk to him tonight.” Piccolo replied. “I’m sure he’ll have no issues against it, but you should talk to your father first.”

“Right.” Gohan downed the last sip of his cup. He stood from his seat and straightened his jacket. “Thank you-”

“Stop saying ‘thank you’.” Piccolo interrupted as he stepped past the counter and started towards the door. “You owe me nothing.”

“But I do!” Gohan rushed himself between Piccolo and the door. His eyes burning with sincerity up into Piccolo’s. “I owe you my life and at the very least a few ‘thank you’s. So… thank you, Mr. Piccolo.”

Gohan quickly left as his blood raced. Piccolo was left alone in his shop, his heart fluttering though he denied it. _I haven’t been called that in years._

After he cleaned and locked up it was a short walk to the church and as always Kami greeted him at the door.

“Welcome back. A bit late today, I do hope there wasn’t any trouble at the shop.” Kami smiled as he began his usual attempts at small talk. He knew Piccolo would brush it off or snip a quick answer before locking himself into his room. Today he caught hints of a different mood.

“No everything’s fine. Today was good.” Piccolo release a soft sigh. “I’m going to go meditate for a little while. When I’m done can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Kami perked up.

Piccolo swiftly headed to the back rooms where he spent his spare time outside of the coffee house. Kami was soon approached by Popo. “He seems different today.”

“Yes.” Kami agreed. “His emotions seem just as tangled as usual but this time he smiled.”

“Do you know what he’s going to ask?” Popo inquired.

“I have a very good guess that it has something to do with Goku’s visit earlier.” Kami answered. “This can only be about Gohan.”

* * *

Gohan carefully closed the large door praying it’s creaks would go unheard by his mother. He damn near yelped when his name was mentioned.

“Gohan.” Goku spoke up from the stair railing he was leaning against.

“Dad.” Gohan sighed. “Sorry I’m late. I know I’m not supposed to be out after dark.”

“It’s fine.” Goku smiled. “I already knew you were going to be gone a while. How are you feeling?”

“I feel fine. How was your day?” Gohan asked now remembering his father’s day long absence. Sure he knew he met up with Piccolo but that wouldn’t have taken all day to do would it? “Did Krillin finally find you?”

“Yeah, sorry. I had him distract you today.” Goku admitted.

“Because you wanted to talk to Piccolo before I did?” Gohan felt his fists tighten slightly. He’d never known his father to act in such a way. He studied Goku’s expression as they talked.

“I did.” Goku nodded, his voice becoming somber despite his soft smile. “What has he told you?”

“He explained what I asked him to. How he was alive, why I didn’t remember the fight, why I had to forget my only friend.” Gohan answered. “He also said there was something you wanted to tell me.”

“He’s right there is.” Goku affirmed as he straightened up.

“It’s bad isn’t it?” Gohan asked as he turned his eyes away.

Goku’s shoulders sunk. He let out a heavy sigh, his eyes becoming sad. “It is. It should never have happened.”

“Then don’t tell me.” Gohan forced himself to look up. “I can practically smell the guilt from you and I hate it. I don’t want to see you like this.”

“You should know what happened.” Goku said.

“Then at least wait.” Gohan requested. “Don’t tell me until I ask you to or until it becomes necessary for me to know.”

Goku thought over his son’s words. He approached Gohan and hugged him. “If you really don’t want to know, I’ll respect that. I just want you to understand that I love you, and I’m sorry for what happened.”

Gohan felt his heart pound in his chest. He was able to fight back tears as he returned the hug. “I love you too dad.”

After receiving a brighter smile from his father, Gohan made way to his room. He dropped onto his bed with a sigh.

“I feel kinda weird.” Gohan admitted aloud to himself. _Everything in my head says he’s my best friend but I barely remember anything about him or our time together._

He began to change into sleepwear when he froze and rifled through his coat pockets. _Oh no, I left my book on the counter back at the coffee house._


	5. Remember again

Gohan woke the next morning after finally achieving the first real peaceful sleep in weeks. After dressing, he started down the stairs but halted when he heard a strange voice in the lower hall.

“Your house is lovely.”

“Why thank you. Please make yourself comfortable in the art room. I’ll bring some water shortly and let him know you’re here.” Chichi’s voice chirped in her guest friendly tone. Gohan snuck further down and peeked around the wall and railing. He spotted Chichi standing before Piccolo and an older Namekian in white robes. As soon as the older man turned away and began walking, Chichi turned a sour look to Piccolo. Her once soft welcome voice becoming a sharp whisper she spoke. “You’re not supposed to be here. I’m sure you haven’t forgotten what happened last time.”

“Goku already told me it’s fine this time.” Piccolo crossed his arms seeming to have expected her reaction.

“He might not be forcing you to uproot your life and leave but I did not approve to have you so close to my son.” Chichi firmly placed her hands on her hips.

Gohan swiftly descended the stairs. “I feel fine. Talking to him lately hasn’t triggered anything.”

Chichi looked up in surprise to her son sneaking up on her before responding. “You went all those years without having a nightmare until you ran into him. Sweetheart I just don’t want you to have another breakdown.”

“I understand but I’m doing well.” Gohan smiled kindly to her and turned to his guest. “Good morning, Mr. Piccolo.”

Piccolo restrained a subtle blush. “Good morning Gohan. You don’t have to address me as Mr.”

“But you’re my superior aren’t you? You were an adult when I was child as I recall, though there is little memory I do have access to.” Gohan admitted.

“Age aside it’s just …. unusual.” Piccolo huffed. “I brought Kami today. He agreed to help unlock your memories.”

“That’s why he’s here? I-I thought Goku asked him to- Hmmmf!.” Chichi fumed slightly. She turned and hustled away with her skirts firmly grasped, muttering to herself. “It’s too unladylike to be this mad. I have water to fetch.”

“She said the art room?” Gohan confirmed after watching his mother leave.

Piccolo nodded and followed the kid as he was led through the large house. “How did your conversation with your father go last night?”

“I told him not to tell me.” Gohan answered.

“No wonder you’re in such a good mood.” Piccolo growled slightly. His fingers digging into the purple sleeves he had rolled up over his arms. The straps of his suspenders seemed to cinch into his shoulders as he hunched.

“I couldn’t stand to know it when I saw how it hurt him already.” Gohan explained over his shoulder. “I’ve never seen anything get him down but the guilt over whatever happened, it just-”

“Gohan.” Piccolo grabbed Gohan’s arm pulling him close as they stood still in the hall. He struggled to look at Gohan but when he did his eyes were stern and yet in the right light… Gohan thought he could see pain in them. “He’s not the only one who is guilty. It wasn’t just his mistake. I only promised not to say it because I thought you would handle it better if it were from him, but you really need to know. The sooner you do, you will realize I’m not a good character to have in your life.”

“Is there a problem guys?”

Gohan glanced back to the room they were headed and spotted Goku standing before it. He quickly turned back to Piccolo who had already straightened back up and released his arm. His expression as calm as it always was in the coffee shop.

“Everything’s just fine.” Piccolo replied as he stepped past Gohan and approached Goku.

Gohan watched both of them enter the room. He rubbed his arm slightly not from any pain as Piccolo’s grasp was more a concerned caress. _Dad wasn’t the only one? If Piccolo was so concerned about being a bad character why was he here helping_ _me_ _? Why would he have died for_ _me_ _?_ Gohan couldn’t picture Piccolo nor his father doing him any wrong.

Upon entering the art room, Gohan spotted his father sitting on a couch beside the elder man commenting on some of the paintings on the walls. Piccolo stood at the windows across the room, watching something outside.

“Ah, Gohan my dear boy. It’s good to see you.” The elder spoke once he spotted Gohan.

Gohan smiled softly as he approached and held out his hand to shake the elder’s. “Kami, correct? I’m sorry I don’t remember you.”

“That means my skills haven’t waned over the years.” Kami chuckled. “Of course with my relation to Piccolo it was also best I stayed away from you unless there was an emergency.”

Gohan nodded in understanding. “So Piccolo asked you to help me remember more?”

“Indeed he did and I am more than happy to help if that’s what you would like.” Kami replied. “It was for your wellbeing we had them blocked so we have to be sure that you are fine now.”

“How do we discover if he’s all good this time around?” Goku asked.

“I can look into his mind and see what’s stable and what isn’t. He looks very fine right now so I have very high hopes.” Kami explained as he stood. “Please sit Gohan.”

Gohan sat in a chair across the couch. Kami walked around behind him and placed his hands to the sides of Gohan’s head. Gohan felt an odd sensation as if he had stood up too fast but it was light and manageable. He didn’t know what Kami could see or what memories he was peering at. It wasn’t long before Kami had removed his hands and Gohan was aware of everyone staring at him, even his mother had joined them in the room.

“How was it?” Gohan asked as he turned to Kami.

“Everything is just fine. I don’t sense you will become unstable if we open everything up.” Kami explained.

“Oh thank goodness.” Chichi sighed and pat her heart in attempts to calm it.

“Are you sure you want all of them? Some are very faded and I can’t guarantee you will remember them afterwards.” Kami asked.

“Wait.” Piccolo spoke up from his corner. “Goku hasn’t explained everything, certain things will have to stay blocked.”

Everyone was silent for a moment.

“Very well.” Kami sighed. “This will take a moment Gohan and it might feel a little strange.”

“Alright.” Gohan closed his eyes as Kami placed his hands once again to Gohan’s head. The faintness he felt before became a stronger dizziness. He was glad he hadn’t eaten yet or he might have lost some of it to the rug. He surely would have been in trouble with his mother then.

After a moment he started hearing whispers. Flashes of moments he had known and yet struggled to recognize at the same time. Piccolo was in many of them. The sweet smell of the forest in a fresh rain. The course dirt beneath his nails as he climbed a cliff. The crisp apple he ate in the dark night, the juice running dry on his chin. Despite what his brain locked onto in each new scene, he could sense Piccolo there with him. When he felt he could return his attention on the current world again he opened is eyes. He focused on slowing his rampant heart beat and labored breaths as he felt everyone watching him.

Gohan forced a smile to calm everyone. “It’s alright.”

“Sweetheart you were out for half an hour, I wouldn’t consider that alright.” Chichi spoke as worry laced her voice. She was sitting beside Goku with Kami on the other side.

“I was?” Gohan looked to everyone, even Piccolo who upon meeting eyes quickly turned to the windows again.

“You will need time to readjust to all the old memories. Your mind has spent years unable to access them and now that you can you might be a bit overwhelmed at times.” Kami explained. “I strongly suggest taking things easy for a while as you process them.”

Gohan nodded but then glanced to his mother who sighed. “Don’t worry Gohan, I’ll manage everything. We can work based on how you’re feeling and I’ll arrange more lessons here at home.”

“Thank you.” Gohan smiled. “And thank you Kami sir.”

“I’m more than happy to help.” Kami chuckled.

“We should probably head back to the church before Mr. Popo worries.” Piccolo finally stepped away from the windows.

“You may be right.” Kami agreed as he stood. “With the danger of Gohan’s health aside, I hope to see you all more often.”

“Of course.” Goku happily grinned. “I’d love nothing more than to get the old crew back together for a gathering.”

“I’ll see you to the door.” Chichi chirped as she rose and led Piccolo and Kami out of the room.

Gohan couldn’t stop himself from standing when Piccolo paused at the door of the room. “Take care kid.”

“You too.” Gohan replied softly. He then watched Piccolo disappear into the hall.

“Ready for some breakfast? We did just leap into this real early in the day.” Goku inquired eagerly.

“Right.” Gohan chuckled.

* * *

Chichi held the door open as Kami exited, the both muttering polite goodbyes. As Piccolo made his way out she spoke up. “Now that everything seems to be going so well, I’m sure he’ll visit you as often as he can.”

“And?” Piccolo patiently waited for her.

“If anything goes wrong or this becomes too much...” Chichi started, her eyes becoming stern.

“I’ll leave and you can make him forget me again.” Piccolo promised. “His health is more important than either of our happiness.”

Chichi took a deep breath. “Thank you.”

Piccolo then left with Kami.

“You can’t keep sacrificing yourself. It’s not good for you.” Kami said.

“I have to do everything for him, you know that.” Piccolo huffed as he began walking faster.

Kami sighed. “I saw into some of his memories, his old thoughts. He’s always held a deep affection for you and if you keep pulling yourself out of his life, you’re going to hurt him as much you do yourself.”

“Like I have said, health is more important.” Piccolo answered, his teeth clenched.

Kami’s eyes winced in his sadness. _I thought you were doing better, my nephew._ _You deserve more than you allow for yourself._ He silently followed Piccolo through the streets.


	6. How he feels

Gohan spent most of the day in the garden behind the house. Watching nearby birds from a bench. He wanted to remember as much as he could as soon as possible. He kept a pocket watch on hand in case he lost track of time as he did that morning. _I’m not a good character to have in your life._ He muddled the words over and over and yet in each memory he only saw Piccolo as a good friend. _Because of the one thing I didn’t want to know, he’s a bad man? I can’t believe that so easily._

“Afternoon Gohan.” Krillin joined Gohan on the bench. He was dressed more casually in a white shirt with simple matching gray vest and pants.

“Hello. I apologize for running off on you yesterday.” Gohan’s voice was soft and distant.

Krillin, having been invited to stay in the house, was aware of the days events. He knew what Gohan was facing and what the boy hadn’t been told yet. “It was a matter of when you would run off, not if and I understand. I should really be the one to apologize to you.”

Gohan thought for a moment. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anytime.” Krillin grinned.

“Has Piccolo ever done anything bad in the past?” Gohan looked hopeful to his friend.

Krillin frowned. “That’s a bit hard to explain.”

“It is?” Gohan scrunched his brow.

“Well you see… He came from a difficult past, and was raised to see things different than we do.” Krillin started. “I shouldn’t say too much as it’s not my tale to tell. In my perspective though, I don’t think he ever did anything horrible. Nothing to label him a villain or something. I think he just made a lot of hard decisions and to some people it might seem like he’s a bad guy.”

“I see.” Gohan pondered the answer.

“Why do you ask? You know as well as I that he’s safe to have around.” Krillin inquired.

“I… guess I wanted to be sure I wasn’t the only one.” Gohan replied, forcing a smile. _But_ _Piccolo doesn’t seem to agree._

* * *

“ _Mr. Piccolo, we’ll always be together right?” a younger Gohan asked looking up to Piccolo, who instead of his purple shirt and black trousers wore a purple gi._

“ _Why would you want that kid?” Piccolo huffed, casting a glare down to the child._

“ _Because you’re my best friend. Best friends always stay close.” Gohan answered happily._

“ _Best friend huh?” Piccolo couldn’t hide the small grin as he scoffed. “You don’t make very smart decision do you?”_

“ _Don’t you want to be best friends?” Gohan asked._

_Piccolo was silent for a moment as he closed his eyes. “You’re supposed to be meditating, or would you rather we start training again right now?”_

“ _I’ll meditate.” Gohan declared with a chuckle._

…

_Gohan was running through the forest, leaves slapping his face and legs as he pushed branches aside. He wasn’t much a child anymore but still hadn’t reached his teens. He only halted once he spotted small yellow flowers. “He’s usually around these ones.”_

_The 10 year old peered around and after looking past a few bushes found who he was looking for. A tall green man in a purple gi, practicing fighting forms in the air. After a few weeks he had gone unnoticed by the man and today he felt would no different as he snuck into a good seated position to watch._

_The man then halted a kick and in an instant stood before the kid. “What are you doing here?! How did you find me?!”_

_Gohan was startled by the man’s sudden presence and yelling. Yet he also expected it from the grumpy mood he always saw the man in. “H-hi. Could you teach me some of those techniques?”_

“ _Go home kid!” The man growled and turned to walk away._

“ _Wait!” Gohan ran up to stand before him. “My father and uncle Krillin are the only people I know who can fly. Please teach me?!”_

“ _Don’t you know who I am?” The man asked as he glared down at Gohan._

“ _No. Should I?” Gohan tilted his head to the side._

_The man watched him for many moments, clearly considering something. He then sighed and began walking once again. “It’s not safe to be near me. Go get your father to teach you.”_

…

Piccolo straightened up and pressed his head against the wall behind him as a long and heavy sigh escaped him. It was weird to watch himself from Gohan’s perspective and even from such a shortened height. “He’s remembering me.”

“You’re watching his dreams aren’t you?” Kami spoke up softly from the doorway to Piccolo’s room.

Piccolo closed his eyes tight. “So what if I am?”

“I understand if you are. You’re worried about him.” Kami grinned. “I just wanted to come let you know, you shouldn’t worry too much about him hating you. He’s going to remember everything soon and, having seen into his mind myself, he’s only going to forgive you.”

“What do you mean soon?” Piccolo’s eyes glared sharply at his uncle. “You kept some of them locked didn’t you?”

“I tried to leave untouched what I could but it’s difficult when most of them still give enough information for anyone to make to connection.” Kami explained.

“He didn’t want to know what Goku and I did to him!” Piccolo barked.

“What? You said Goku didn’t tell him. I assumed you both decided that.” Kami said.

“No, we wanted him to know. Goku wanted to be the one to tell him so I didn’t say anything last night. I found out this morning that Gohan asked him not to and the idiot complied!” Piccolo explained.

“I apologize for the confusion. Either way though, I did the best I could. Most of it was already wearing off these last couple weeks. I also believe that despite neither of you telling him you both expressed your guilt and he doesn’t seem the kind of man who would hold a grudge.” Kami replied.

“How could be so sure? We didn’t see him as he grew. We can’t possible know what kind of man he’s really grown up to be nor how he’ll react.” Piccolo sighed.

“He’s not like other people Piccolo. He’s never even feared you once in his life like they have.” Kami stated a bit more stern than he intended. “You spent years wishing to see him again and now that you can, you’re preparing to lose him all over again.”

“It was just foolish wishing! I know better than to expect things to turn out perfect and happy. Life doesn’t like me enough for that.” Piccolo growled as he turned away from Kami.

“If you feel so.” Kami muttered before leaving.

* * *

Gohan sat at his desk and sighed. Books and documents on how the tax system worked splayed before him. He had spent all morning trying to decipher them as his mother had asked. At least she remembered he was supposed to take things easy and wasn’t forcing him to finish, which was fortunate as he kept slipping in and out of memories and sensations.

He turned his eyes to the small clock on the corner of his desk. _Nearly one. Videl and her father should be arriving soon for tea._

Chichi spent every effort to have well-to-do company over to become acquainted with Gohan and build strong business ties. She seemed to invite Mr. Satan and Videl more often due to Goku’s history with Mr. Satan. Gohan also had suspicions of her trying to guide Gohan and Videl into a courting arrangement.

He could mostly understand it but he wasn’t in the search for that and didn’t feel he’d want that with her. He wasn’t some statesman or prince; just the grandson of a bank owner. There wasn’t need for him to marry to secure success for that was there?

Before thinking further on it, Gohan stood and stretched. He found his mother downstairs preparing treats. “Mother, I don’t think I should join everyone today. I’m still having trouble controlling when memories present and when they don’t and I would rather not be distant in front of them and cause worry.”

“Are you sure?” Chichi frowned. “That’s a shame.”

“Yes. Tell them I’m sorry to miss out though would you?” Gohan nodded.

“Of course.” Chichi smiled.

“I’ll be in the garden if you need me.” Gohan made his way to the peaceful maze of plants. It was the closest he could feel to his old home and now he realized to the best moments of his life. The freedom of the days with Piccolo were now fresh in his mind and with each memory he realized how he missed him despite being forced to forget him. It explained his old urges to escape to the forest though it never solved the bewildering itch. Explained why he always felt calmer when he saw that vivid purple; why silent windy afternoons tugged at his heartstrings as if something vital were missing.

He could now see the stark contrast between his life with his parents and the life he was given with Piccolo.

“Gohan?” Videl spoke up from behind him. She had on a lovingly made sunset orange dress adorned with delicate lace. Her hair had been tied back with matching orange silk ribbons.

“Videl, good afternoon. My apologies, I wasn’t in any condition for tea today.” Gohan said.

“Yes, your mother had said. I came to see if you were doing alright.” Videl stood beside Gohan. “She said you might be distant and needed a friend. Is this about your nightmare?”

“Well… yes and no.” Gohan admitted. He had almost forgotten he told her. “Turns out I did know Piccolo, since I was very young, and I kept having the nightmare because my mind was processing memories that were blocked away.”

“Oh my, that sounds intense. Must have been traumatic if your mind locked those memories away.” Videl blinked her wide surprised eyes.

“What I remember was.” Gohan sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. “And yet both my father and Piccolo keep telling me there’s more.”

“They’re hiding more from you?” Videl asked.

“Oh, no. They wanted to tell me.” Gohan assured. “I just don’t want to know.”

“Why not?” Videl tilted her head slightly, a few curls of hair betraying her ribbons.

“When I saw how serious and sad my dad was because of it...” Gohan took a deep breath. “It suddenly felt like too much. Everyone has something wrong in their life, and everyone has a limit to how much tragedy or sorrow they can take in a lifetime. Some people spend their whole lives hungry or homeless. Some will never find love. My life was saved by my best friend who had to live alone so that I could forget what happened instead of reliving the nightmare. I didn’t want to know what else there was, maybe I’m not really my father’s son. Maybe I was a risk and danger when around other people. Maybe I caused something too horrible to tell a child but now I’m old enough to be responsible an-”

“Stop! Stop. Gohan you need to stop.” Videl interrupted as she pulled on Gohan’s shirt, forcing him to straighten and look at her. He was suddenly aware then of the tears staining his cheeks. “Breathe alright?”

“I’m so sorry.” Gohan pulled away and wiped his face. “I didn’t mean to just pour out like that.”

“I don’t think you realize that by not knowing you’re putting yourself in more pain.” Videl frowned in a bitter concern. “You trust them correct?”

“Of course.” Gohan replied.

“Then let them tell you. I have no reason to believe it’s anything as bad as you fear. Especially with how cheerful your father is all the time and how your mother brags about you.” Videl tried a smile at the lighter comment.

Gohan considered the suggestion. “Maybe I will.”

“I think it will be better for you to know. It sounds like their having trouble keeping it from you if it made your dad serious and sad as you say. Piccolo even seemed much more sullen than usual when I stopped by the coffee house earlier.” Videl said.

“He did?” Gohan asked.

Videl nodded. “Clear it up with them and I’m sure everything will sort out for the better. Now is there any other life advice you need?”

Gohan chuckled. “No, I’ll be fine.”

“You’re one of my best friends now you know, I like to help when I can.” Videl grinned brightly. “If you need to have an ugly breakdown or just scream about something, I will always be on call.”

“Thank you Videl.” Gohan smiled.

“You’re most welcome.”


	7. Tell me

Many days had passed when Gohan found his father in a secluded part of the garden. It was far from the house, where Chichi declared it a safe place for Goku to exercise and train. Gohan always loved watching his father practice and since he was about 11, he would train with him. It was never real fighting but more of a way to expel any pent up energy. As a half saiyan, Gohan was never short on energy and sometimes would use too much strength on accident.

Through the stretches and focused breathing, he found a balance and made a habit to practice them with his father. However since their move, he hadn’t had any time for it. Catching Goku in the midst of it now, he decided to follow along for a while.

“Gohan.” Goku greeted with his bright smile once he saw his son taking position beside him. “Great to see you outside. Have you been doing alright?”

“Mostly, yes. Mother’s only just let up on the workload I had before Kami’s visit. Lighter but somehow still a bit challenging to focus on.” Gohan sighed after a much need stretch unlocked a knot in his shoulders.

“And the memories?” Goku inquired.

“I’ve been handling them fine I think. They come in small waves and today has been especially light.” Gohan replied. “Living where we did, I never really had the chance to make friends. But now I know I always had one, a good friend.”

“I’m glad.”

“I wish I had the time to visit him though.” Gohan admitted. “Mom’s been watching me and keeping me busy.”

“I can help you sneak out later if you like.” Goku bore his playful smirk.

“What’s your plan?” Gohan asked.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to her about something and I know she’ll have all her attention on me when I bring it up.” Goku explained.

“Oh? Is something going on?” Gohan paused mid-punch as a slight worry waved over him.

“I don’t know, it’d make a very nice surprise. I might keep it to myself.” Goku teased. “Don’t worry though you’ll love it.”

“Alright then.” Gohan chuckled.

* * *

Piccolo’s shoulders sunk as he set an empty tray on the counter. The busy crowd of customers drank their bean water merrily as he kept his back to them, trying to keep a professional and customer friendly composure. Each day was becoming harder. He hadn’t heard from Gohan since his visit with Kami. Piccolo was starting to worry he had upset him with the way he acted. Perhaps Gohan remembered something during the day, when Piccolo was too busy to watch his mind, and now no longer wanted to see Piccolo as the namekian feared.

Piccolo forced himself to straighten and breathe, a practice he had used too many times today. _If he want_ _ed to see me, he’d have come_ _._ He loaded the tray with a fresh pot of coffee, preparing to fill emptied glasses around the room. At the sound of the door opening, he paused; the weight he had been bearing suddenly becoming lighter once he saw Gohan.

“H-hey, Gohan.” Piccolo cleared his throat. “Sit anywhere. Would you like your usual?”

“Yes please.” Gohan nodded with a kind smile. He made his way to the seat in the back by the window. It was always empty and he started to wonder if Piccolo had any hand in it for him. Piccolo soon returned with coffee, paired with cream and sugar as Gohan liked it. “Is it alright if… I stayed after closing? I’d like to talk to you.”

Piccolo didn’t show any reaction but knew he stilled just enough and after a silent second, he answered. “Of course you may. You’re welcome any time kid.”

“Thank you. I won’t keep you from work though. I’ll wait here until then.” Gohan grinned. He only slightly picked up on Piccolo’s hesitance… or was it something else he paused for. Gohan turned to look out the window after Piccolo left. Slowly enjoying his drink as the last of the other customers cleared out.

It wasn’t much longer before Gohan’s attention was drawn to Piccolo sitting down at the other side of the table. His posture straight and arms crossed as always. “I’ve officially locked the door and closed for the night. What did you want to talk about?”

Gohan took a slow breath and straightened up. He tried to keep his smile, to keep the conversation easy, but he knew his eyes said something else. “The last time I was here at the shop, you seemed like you missed me and I guess I thought it meant we could be friends again and get to know each other again… but at my house I got the feeling you didn’t want that. You had said you ‘weren’t a good character’. Do you… truly not want to be in my life again?”

Piccolo thought a moment. “I want you to be safe. I want you to be able to make the best decision. You can’t do that if you don’t know the truth.”

“Best decision? You want me to decide if you stay or not?” Gohan asked not sure if he was following.

“You’re old enough to run your own life, and choose who is allowed to take part.” Piccolo replied.

“But what do you want?” Gohan asked.

“What I want doesn’t matter.” Piccolo answered easily.

“Of course it does.” Gohan frowned. “You have just as much right to consent as I do.”

“I can’t be trusted to make the right choice.” Piccolo’s eyes sharpened as did his tone.

“Why not? You seem like a level headed, intelligent man to me.” Gohan felt his heart quickenas he argued to understand. “Do you really see yourself as a villain?!”

“Yes, I do!” Piccolo yelled, his shoulders and muscles tensing. “I am not a hero. I’m not a good guy!”

“I can’t agree with that!” Gohan slammed down on the table as he stood. His eyes burned as he looked down at Piccolo. “I can’t see the man who died for me, gave me the best memories in my life, as a bad guy!”

“Don’t let my death confuse you! My life doesn’t bear the same value as yours.” Piccolo started, he could feel himself shake and prayed Gohan didn’t notice. “Despite how good things seem for me here, there are still people out there who fear my name. People who rightfully want me dead. And to the person I cared for the most- What I did to you is my heaviest regret… my most offensive of sins.”

Gohan felt a lump forming in his throat at such a confession. He still couldn’t quite buy Piccolo as such a horrid man. _He makes it sound so horrible but… maybe what he sees as a ‘sin’ isn’t truly that bad?_

Gohan sat down with a heavy sigh. “Fine… tell me what happened.”

Piccolo slowly released his held breath. “Finally. You really should hear it from your father though.”

“Then don’t tell me everything. If you really insist my father tell me his share in it, then tell me your part.” Gohan replied. “Videl was right. If I let you tell me, we can move past it and everyone can stop feeling guilty.”

Piccolo didn’t speak as he set a key in front of Gohan.

“What’s this for?” Gohan looked at the simple metal, rust had started eating away in the small nooks.

“The key to the door, so you can let yourself out after I explain what happened.” Piccolo said.

“You’re so sure I’m going to hate you?” Gohan asked.

“It’s the smart thing to do and I’ve accepted it already.” Piccolo closed his eyes as he spoke. _The sooner he does_ _push me away_ _, the sooner I can let go of this i_ _diotic_ _hope._

Gohan placed his hands in his lap as he braced himself. “Explain it then.”

A small moment of silence passed before Piccolo began. “I kidnapped you… when you were a kid.”

Gohan froze. He struggled to breathe as he processed the word. _Kidnapped._

“I took you far from home and left you in the wilderness. Alone to fend for yourself at four.” Piccolo’s voice slowly softened with each word; his shoulders seeming to sink. “For a year I taught you to survive and fight. I trained you… beat into you the strength and endurance of a fighter.”

_Fighter?_ Gohan began to recall the stretches he used to do with his father. The practice to control the massive energy he inherited as a half saiyan. _Was there more to those exercises?_

“Why were you training me?” Gohan asked quietly.

“The fight you remember. It wasn’t a random attack. We knew it was coming and I was preparing to use you to fight them off.” Piccolo opened his eyes then. He took in the patient and silent Gohan, surprised there wasn’t any apparent anger yet. “As young as you were, you had more natural power than any other person on earth. I planned to use you as a kind of secret weapon or trump card. I saw you as the one real chance to defeat them.”

“I was a child soldier?” Gohan’s mind began to race. Placing this new perspective of those forest days he started to love and seeing what was wrong in them. “Allow me to process this… You _intentionally_ brought, A CHILD, to fight off the men who managed to kill the adults who knew how to fight?”

“Yes. At the time I thought it was the best decision.” Piccolo replied.

“How?! How did you come to that decision?” Gohan rubbed his forehead.

“Before they arrived I had fought their comrade and barely succeeded. These men were much stronger than him and I knew I wouldn’t be able to gain enough strength in the one year I had. I saw your raw power already ahead of my own. If harnessed properly… at the time I didn’t care about what was right. I focused on how to defeat them.” Piccolo said. He watched Gohan’s eyes glance around as he considered the story.

“You always have a good reason to do things…” Gohan muttered.

“I was much different then.” Piccolo sighed.

“Yes, back then I remember you always giving good reasons to do something. ‘Meditate. It’ll help you focus and feel calm.’” Gohan countered. Piccolo had the very moment he uttered those words bloom in his mind, as clear now as his guilt. It was one of his favorites. “What was your reason to fight them?”

“What does it matter the reason? I shouldn’t have brought you, nor trained you as I did.” Piccolo argued.

“You want me to make a decision right?! Tell me what I don’t know and let me.” Gohan’s brow furrowed, his eyes seeming to glow in his glare.

“They were going to kill the earth.” Piccolo conceded.

“What? That’s impossible isn’t it? For two men?” Gohan asked.

“It’s not. You should know unless Chichi has sheltered you too much.” Piccolo explained. “There are plenty of people with the strength and power to destroy planets. A handful here on earth alone.”

“I know people with large energies and strength sure, but ending a planet?” Gohan ran a hand through his hair. He brought the memory of his old nightmare, the two men, under deep inspection. As unbelievable as it was, he knew Piccolo wasn’t lying to him. “I can understand that then. Needing to apply every tactic, even a child with alien strength.”

“There is no understanding it beyond the fact that it happened!” Piccolo’s blood burned.

“I can see how I was an asset then, even as a child. The world was at risk.” Gohan’s eyes were soft as he replied.

“You were five! You shouldn’t have _been_ an asset!” Piccolo yelled. “I was wrong to put you through that!”

“I know but-” Gohan began.

Piccolo stood this time, his hands holding him up as he leaned over the table. “There is no but! It’s unacceptable! Nothing can excuse it!”

“Piccolo.” Gohan frowned as he looked up at the Namekian towering above him. He could see Piccolo trembling, the air becoming more thick with the anger. “I understand. It was a mistake and you regret it.”

“Why aren’t you angry?! Hit me! Banish me! Something! Don’t just sit there and tolerate it!” Piccolo bellowed.

“There’s nothing I can really do about it.” Gohan explained. “You’re already sorry for what happened and… I feel you’ve repaid me enough when you died.”

“Dying is easy. People do it every day.” Piccolo looked away and sighed.

“I wish you could see that year the way I do. I remember so much of it now and I don’t have regrets.” Gohan flashed a small smile before letting it fade. Piccolo glanced back with widened eyes. He hadn’t expected Gohan to treasure that time as he did. “I know you well enough now to know you don’t do things for fun or some self pleasuring thrill. Therefore you’re not the villain you’re painting yourself as. You won’t hurt me unless it’s for my own good and I wouldn’t feel right if I asked to never see you again.”

“You wouldn’t?” Piccolo whispered.

“Now that I have all those moments back I get to say in full honesty that… I’ve always liked you.” Gohan grinned brightly. He rose to his full height, getting as close as he could despite being much shorter than Piccolo and having the table between them. “I barely have any friends and being half saiyan in this world won’t make it any easier. I would rather die than lose my oldest and truest friend.”

Piccolo held his breath as Gohan pulled him into a hug. He slowly returned the embrace, his eyes closing as he succumbed and glimpsed into Gohan’s thoughts. He was enveloped in warmth of golden memories Gohan had of him. It wasn’t overshadowed in fear or hate as he thought it would be.

“So you don’t want me to leave?” Piccolo asked, his voice soft.

“No. I’d like you to stay if you want.” Gohan pulled away only just so he could look up to Piccolo.

Piccolo allowed his heart to soften with Gohan’s kind eyes peering into him. And he admitted “I do want that.”

“You can keep your key. I trust you to open the door for me to leave later.” Gohan grabbed the key and pressed it to Piccolo’s chest. A gentle pinkness tinged his face. “Am I really the person you care most for?”

Piccolo stiffened, an almost pallid taste in his throat. He removed himself from Gohan’s embrace and put the key into his pocket.Part of him had hoped Gohan wouldn’t pick up on his wording. “You are.”

“Only knew me that one year and I’m still your best friend?” Gohan asked as he beamed a teasing smile.

“It’s more than that.” Piccolo huffed and crossed his arms once again. Bracing himself to once again expose his feelings.

“What do you mean?” Gohan asked.

“I didn’t care about _anyone_ before I met you.” Piccolo explained. “You… you treated me different. Even when I was too hard on you, practically cruel, you would treat me like a person. Like a friend. Today is the same as you stand here forgiving me. You said you owe me your life but I owe you so much more. Although I’m not a good person, I’m a better man now because of that one year with you.”

Gohan was stunned. He was slightly embarrassed that Piccolo seemed to put him on a pedestal. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to settle the fluttering sensation. “Heh.. you had that prepared didn’t you?”

Piccolo smirked. “I’ve had nothing but time to think to myself. I apologize if I was a bit word heavy.”

“It’s fine.” Gohan chuckled softly. “I’m thinking though… if we both feel like we owe the other, we just call it even. No more guilt or emotional debt. Will you agree?”

Piccolo released a sigh through his nose as he considered. “What I said tonight might take time to process fully and if you ever decide you no longer forgive me I’ll understand. Until then I think I can agree… if that’s what you want.”

Gohan smiled. He tried to ignore the condition at the end even though it ate at away at him. Piccolo seemed to add it every time he agreed to something. “Is that everything then?”

“I believe so yes.” Piccolo nodded.

“Then I should bid you goodnight sir.” Gohan grinned with a subtle bow. “I would hate to keep you all night.”

“More like your mother would lose her mind if you were out too late.” Piccolo replied.

“That is the more likely isn’t it?” Gohan admitted with a small wince. He almost jumped at a startling realization and rustled through his pockets. “Oh I don’t think I paid today.”

“Forget about it.” Piccolo shook his head. He wasn’t going to accept any coin from him.

“But-” Gohan began.

“Nope we agreed we were even.” Piccolo teased.

“This is different.” Gohan frowned.

“Really it’s fine. We can just count it as another after hours drink like the last time.” Piccolo smirked.

“If you say so.” Gohan gave up the fight and headed to the door. Piccolo followed and swiftly unlocked and opened it for him. “I’ll try to come by more often, even if I have to sneak out again.”

“You had to sneak out?” Piccolo asked.

“In a way.” Gohan chuckled. “My mother’s been watching me all the time and keeping me to study at home in case anything happens. I think she’s expecting my head to just explode.”

“That’s because last time you kept screaming and weren’t aware of your surroundings. You fought anyone who tried to calm you, even I couldn’t help. We had to knock you unconscious until Kami blocked your memories. It’s not a fond memory we have and no one wants to see that happen again.” Piccolo explained his expression solemn. “It’s the one thing Chichi and I share opinion on.”

Gohan could only nod. He knew how they all felt, how they were all worried. He had no intent to make light of it but his mother’s restrictions were normal to him. He always lived under them and, though he now knew why, he still wanted to escape sometimes and not feel watched. “Goodnight Mr. Piccolo.”

“Goodnight.” Piccolo replied a soft purple threatening to flush his cheeks at the title. “And Gohan.. Thank you.”

Gohan only smiled before turning and heading home.


	8. Cherished memories

_Gohan glared at his small hands. Forcing himself to manifest an energy orb as he had seen the tall man do. He still hadn’t gotten the man to tell him his name but Gohan would happily live with that if it made the man more comfortable. He started affectionately calling him the forest man, only in his head of course. If he ever let it slip he knew he would feel the fire of the man’s temper and never see him for a long time if ever again._

“ _What did I say?!” The man leered down a_ _t_ _the seated child, arms cross and eyes steeled in the only expression he knew… stern._

“ _No techniques until I master meditation and mental strength.” Gohan recited. It was one of the requirements the man stated when he agreed to teach Gohan and let the ten year old hang around him._

“ _Then why are you trying to increase and manifest your energy?!” the man asked as a stifled growl enhanced his words._

“ _I’ve been meditating every day for the last month and it’s all the same. Nothing has changed despite all my practice so I’ve learned everything from that haven’t I?” Gohan explained. “I wanted to learn something new.”_

“ _It takes years to master meditation and mental strengths to the fullest.” The man replied more gently. “Remember when we started I mentioned how there are people who can get into your head and manipulate you and I can still pry into your mind too easily. Don’t be impatient.”_

“ _Really?” Gohan was both impressed by the man’s skills and disappointed in his own._

_The man sat down before the kid and in a short moment Gohan could see images he didn’t imagine on his own. Beautiful expanses of sky with sunset colors splashed on the clouds, bright flowers decorating the meadows that hid in_ _protection of the moss covered trees of the forest._

“ _It’s this easy for me to show you_ _the very clearing we sit in now from the sky. It would be just as easy to show you horrifying scenes you should never be exposed to.” The man spoke, his voice heavy with an unreadable emotion. “_ _Not to even mention reading your mind for your limits and weaknesses.”_

_Gohan tensed. Just the vague imagination of what he could have been shown made him well aware again of why the man was so determined to train his mind first. “_ _I understand. I’ll practice my mind more sir.”_

_The man sighed and Gohan could swear he saw one long ear twitch. “I said no honorifics.”_

“ _But you’re my teacher aren’t you? Besides you won’t tell me your name so I don’t have anything else to address you as.” Gohan smirked as he chuckled._ _He had been in a few debates with the man already and knew he could be reasoned with logic and fact._

_T_ _he man glared. “I’ll help you focus and learn to protect your mind.”_

…

Gohan refocused at the ignored papers before him. He grew bored of the repeated practice of running numbers and found it much easier and welcoming to sink into his memories of Piccolo. He could focus on them longer now, explore more of each, though logic kept screaming that memories this old shouldn’t be this clear. He waved it away as a result of a few very possible facts. These memories weren’t forgotten normally and weren’t processed by the brain like they should have. Alien techniques and practically magic was used to hide them and even after that he wasn’t completely human, maybe his brain could do things different from true human ones.

“I had more than the one year with him…” Gohan sighed as he considered the memory again. He already had theories on why Piccolo didn’t give his name the second time and also why he had only taught him mental tactics. _He was trying to train my brain for when I broke down again. The longer I didn’t know his name, the longer he had to teach me._ The image of the sky and flowers flashed again. _So he likes to look at the forest? All of my memories of him then were all outside of society. I wonder if he loves nature._ _We’d have something in common._

Gohan couldn’t stop the foolish grin. It was all he wanted, all he craved, to have someone he could relate to. Someone he could easily talk to. His old memories with Piccolo were just that and it made his heart warm. It wasn’t long before he let himself wallow into another.

…

_G_ _ohan_ _had been sitting be_ _s_ _ide his teacher all day training to keep his thoughts inaccessible to others._ _T_ _he sky had started fading into bright pinks and oranges as h_ _e_ _watched it. “Do the clouds really look as beautiful at sunset as you showed me? When you put that image in my head?”_

_Piccolo opened his eyes and glanced at the kid. “You’ve seen a sunset haven’t you?”_

“ _My mom doesn’t let me stay up to see it past this point usually; and I’ve definitely never flown to see it all around me like you did.” Gohan answered as he turned to his teacher._

“ _I’m sure she has a reason.” Piccolo answered and thought for a silent moment. “We’ve been meditating for long enough today.”_

_Gohan knew that sentences like that usually meant he wanted Gohan to go home. “Alright, I’ll see-”_

“ _Would you like to try flying?” Piccolo asked as he stood up._

“ _Flying? You really mean it?” Gohan beamed._

“ _You’ve strengthened your mind quite a bit and flying isn’t fighting but a useful skill. It does require basic energy control which you’ve already practiced through meditation.” Piccolo explained._

“ _Wow meditation really does teach a lot.” Gohan stated in awe._

“ _You feel the gravity pulling you down right?” Piccolo asked._

“ _Of course.” Gohan nodded._

“ _Use your energy to try and repel it’s force away from you. The challenge for your first time is maintaining enough constant energy_ _output to keep you up and in control or you’ll fall.” Piccolo began hovering as he instructed. “It doesn’t take a lot, start with smaller amounts.”_

“ _Got it.” Gohan nodded as he stood and focused his energy to separate him from the ground. It was a bit different from using it just in his head but it wasn’t long before he had a handle on getting a couple inches from the ground._ _The sensation of controlling how much pull gravity had on him was strange. “Oh wow!”_

_Piccolo watched Gohan closely, m_ _atching his_ _elevation._ _Slowly Gohan pushed higher and higher,_ _struggling to balance upright as his tail fought instincts to know where down was_ _. They reached just above the trees when he smiled at the world opening up around him. The sky’s brilliant colors expanding past the far horizon. “_ _It’s so beautiful up here. You get to see this everyday?”_

“ _I do.” Piccolo replied softly. Gohan looked at him_ _and_ _halted by the small smile he spotted. He couldn’t stop himself as he eagerly floated to Piccolo and hugged him. “Thank you.”_

_Piccolo stilled, his small moment broken by the sudden contact. “Why are you hugging me?”_

“ _I hug everyone I like!” Gohan exclaimed. “Don’t you get hugs from other people?”_

“ _No.” Piccolo gave his sharp answer._

_Gohan felt his heart freeze. It was the saddest thing he remembered ever hearing. His face scowled slightly. “Well they’re missing out!”_

“ _What?!” Piccolo faltered._

“ _I feel like you can give great hugs!” Gohan declared with a teasing laugh._

“ _Whe_ _re did you get that idea_ _? I have never once been affectionate to you!” Piccolo struggled to push the kid from him._

“ _I can tell you care. Even though you don’t hug or laugh with me I see you smile sometimes as I improve and you don’t yell s_ _o much any more._ _” Gohan smiled._ _“_ _You have your own way of being affectionate, and this is mine. So if it’s alright I’d like to share it with you.”_

_He watched Piccolo stiffen seeming to debate between conceding or arguing it further._ _With a stifled grumble Piccolo closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Not audibly allowing or denying the kid’s request. Gohan smiled bright, taking it as a ‘yes’._

…  
Gohan’s heart fluffed at the memory. _I’ll keep that one in a special place._ He mulled over it many times before having a thought. He straightened his posture and closed his eyes. _If I focus just right… “_ _Piccolo?”_

Silence followed before finally… “ _Hey kid.”_

“Oh my god I did it.” Gohan beamed in his excitement.

“ _Calm down, you’re excitement is conveying in full blast. So you remembered this lesson?” Piccolo asked._

“ _I did. I’ve been going through quite a few memories today and.. I guess wanted to talk to you. If you’re not_ _too busy of course. I forgot to factor in the time and you might still be working, sorry.” Gohan apologized._

“ _It’s fine. It is my day off. Kami always manages to convince me to close the shop every now and then. I’m just o_ _ut_ _to resupply the shop.” Piccolo explained. “Wh_ _at did you want to talk about?_ _”_

“ _Well I was thinking about how you used to hate when I hugged you. Do you prefer no contact?” Gohan asked._

“ _I’m not too comfortable with hugs, but like with many things you are a different story. I don’t mind when you hug me.” Piccolo replied. “I know they mean a lot to you and since they did… I figured I also meant something to you whenever you hugged me. So I allow it from you.”_

Gohan felt something buzzing in his head, like a warmed but stifled pulsing. _“_ _What was that?”_

“ _What?” Piccolo asked._

“ _There was this weird sensation.” Gohan a_ _nswered_ _._

“ _It was nothing. It’s normal don’t worry about it.” Piccolo replied._

_Gohan thought for a moment before settling on a thought that it was something to do with Piccolo’_ _s response,_ _most likely his emotions,_ _and resigned to just let it be. “Alright._ _A_ _nother q_ _uestion_ _, we didn’t just have that one year when I was five did we?”_

“ _No. You found me in the forest when you were around_ _ten or eleven.”_

“ _Even though I wasn’t supposed to see you?” Gohan asked._

“ _Chichi kept you very close to the house understandably, so I didn’t think there was any chance I’d run into you and I… I did initially start much further away. In the middle of a rain forest I think on the other side of the earth but… I was wrong to think it would be safe being that close. I gave in.” Piccolo struggled to answer._

“ _Gave in to what?” Gohan questioned hoping to get a clarification._

_Piccolo was quiet for a while and Gohan patiently waited, fearing that maybe he would never get an answer_ _as the long minutes passed_ _._ _The only evidence he had that Piccolo was still there was the return of the staggering pulsing and buzzes he felt earlier._

“ _The only reason I didn’t leave again was I thought maybe you could strengthen your mind enough to handle and process the trauma of the fight where I died.” Piccolo finally responded. “I was wrong of course. You eventually discovered everything and once again had a break down so I came here and forced myself to stay.”_

_G_ _ohan considered what it was he was avoiding to say. “I missed you too._ _There were moments…_ _strange feelings where I missed something. I needed to get out;_ _t_ _o sit on a mountain and hear the waterfalls. I once cried when I saw a certain shade of purple and I didn’t know why at the time.”_

“ _I’m sorry. I troubled you and messed up your head.” Piccolo replied._

“ _Don’t be.” Gohan’s request was more sharp than he intended. “W_ _e already agreed to be equal didn’t we?_ _”_

_Piccolo asked_ _after a moment._ _“Did you really mean it when you said they were your best memories?”_

“ _I did.” Gohan answered trying to return a cheerful note to his words._

“ _Why? You have a good family and home. How does being left in the wilderness make better memories than a comfy and safe life could?” Piccolo’s voice became heavier in his question._

“ _Well…_ _It’s not like I didn’t love my other memories of childhood.” Gohan chuckled. “But my time with you was very different and… in a way beautiful. There was home and then there was my adventure._ _A world to run where I wanted;_ _t_ _o sleep under the stars_ _and watch the animals and flowers. I loved seeing the sky and its colors, you gave me that. I felt free._ _So y_ _es I feel they’re my favorite moments and memories_ _.”_

“ _Despite the harsh training? You didn’t hate the yelling and bruises?”_ _Piccolo asked._

“ _Although I don’t_ _currently_ _have the memory of knowing why we were training, I get the feeling I knew during that year_ _so I guess I understood_ _. Along with the fact that you balanced it all with constructive criticism_ _and knowing when to stop. You’re more patient than you give yourself credit for.” Gohan clarified. “_ _Furthermore, though it all did lead up to trauma and_ _complicated memory issues,_ _I don’t blame you. So you don’t have to apologize. If anyone, I’m the one at fault for-”_

“ _What t_ _he hell do you mean you’re the one at fault?!!_ _You couldn’t possibly have caused the damage to yourself!_ _”_ _Piccolo_ _barked._ _The sensations of buzzing burning fast in what Gohan confirmed to be anger._

“ _Logically I wouldn’t have been so affected by your death if I didn’t care for you as much as I did.” Gohan smiled to himself._

_P_ _iccolo huffed. “If caring for me is what caused it, then you should cease.”_

“ _I can’t do that.” Gohan chuckled_ _as the pulses and buzzing softened once again._ _“I like you too much.”_

“Gohan!” Chichi’s voice called up through the house, distracting Gohan from the conversation in his head.

_Oh my dad must be home. I better go greet him. “I’ll let you get back to your day, Thank you Mr. Piccolo.”_

“ _Don’t thank me… I like talking to you.” Piccolo responded before cutting out of the connection._

Gohan stood and straightened his shirt as he fought the pink in his cheeks. Sharing his emotions wasn’t new to him but hearing kind things from the man everyone else seemed to see as only angry and trouble made him feel special.


	9. Little brothers and Karens

Gohan barely made it outside of his room when a small child lunged into his chest, knocking some of the wind from his lungs. The two fell to the floor from the momentum.

“Gohan! Gohan! I missed you!” The child cried.

Gohan quickly sat up and rubbed his head as he looked to find his small brother in his lap. A wide smile grew on his face. “Goten? When did you get here?!”

“Dad and I flew here just now.” Goten exclaimed.

“You flew? Oh no. Mother’s scolding dad now isn’t she?” Gohan smiled with a weak laugh escaping him though he couldn’t hold back a wince imagining what his father was going through now. “Let’s go distract her. I’m sure she’d rather see you.”

The two swiftly descended the stairs finding Chichi and Goku still standing by the door.

“You weren’t thinking were you?!” Chichi yelled her arms firm on her hips.

“Goten made a good point that we should return as soon as possible. I agreed, so you and Gohan wouldn’t have to wait long. Flying was the only option.” Goku explained.

“Remember when I said you couldn’t fly anymore?” Chichi sighed. “How we were going to have to live like normal people once we moved here? Can you think back to why??”

“Mom, please don’t be too mad at dad. It was my idea.” Goten hurriedly rushed to her side.

Chichi happily picked him up and hugged him tight. “It’s very sweet you wanted to see us sooner but he should have known better. It’s not very safe to fly right now.”

“Why not? I’m a great flier.” Goku scratched his head.

“Because if anyone saw you they’d be upset.” Gohan softly explained. “Flying, super strength, energy beams; it’s all still too new to humans.”

“Oh right.” Goku sighed.

“I know it’s hard and I wish I never had to ask you to hide your abilities but we have to comply with them so we can survive. If they shunned us out we wouldn’t be able to get the things we need in daily life.” Chichi explained.

“Really? We always had plenty of food and warmth at the old house. I can hunt and fish easily for us to survive.” Goku thought with a knuckle to his chin.

“Yes but the clothes don’t come out of thing air, neither does lighting for the house, soap, clean water, tutors and wives for your sons. Basic life as we know it, requires a lot of materials and work. So unless _YOU_ want to farm sheep to spin wool to yarn and weave yarn to cloth or _YOU_ want to turn animal fat to tallow and tallow to candle or if _YOU_ want to pulp tree fiber into paper and stitch them into books to educate your sons, I suggest conforming.” Chichi declared with calm confidence. “My father worked very hard to give me a good life in society and I will not have our sons’ chance at that thrown away.”

“Wow you thought of everything didn’t you?” Goku’s eyes were wide as he envisioned all of the work.

“Of course I did. I used to help my father budget and run the house before I married you.” Chichi smiled, trying not to look too proud of herself.

“I promise I’ll be more careful.” Goku stood straight, as his face turning serious.

Chichi giggled as she pat Goku’s arm, earning a smile from him. “I would appreciate that.”

“With that settled… why _is_ Goten home early? I thought we were waiting until after I was fully prepared to inherit the bank.” Gohan inquired.

“Your father suggested last night that with all the extra stress of your memories, you would need as much family support as possible.” Chichi explained, her eyes bright as she glanced between her sons with joy.

Gohan’s heart warmed. He hugged both her and Goten. “Thank you.”

“Dad said you were having trouble. Tell me what happened, I’ll fix it.” Goten declared.

Gohan rubbed his chin playfully. “Hmmmm…. Maybe I’ll tell you after we get some snacks? You did just get back and you must be hungry.”

“Yeah!” Goten exclaimed before forcing himself to whisper with his hands beside his mouth. “We should find some of mom’s cookies too.”

“If you’re all just going to steal the cookies we might as well bake fresh ones instead.” Chichi sighed and almost laughed as the child was still in her arms unaware she could very well hear him. She carried the excited Goten to the kitchen with Goku and Gohan following just behind, laughing to themselves.

…

“So does your head hurt from all that?” Goten asked from atop Gohan’s shoulders as they walked through town. His hands carrying as many cookies as he could carry.

“Not really.” Gohan chuckled. “I’ve had knocks to the head worse than this felt. How was your time away?”

“Pretty fun! I got to hang out with trunks everyday.” Goten grinned bright. “Miss Bulma didn’t even make me do studies.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t tell mom that part.” Gohan joked.

“I did miss home though.” Goten admitted.

“Me too.” Gohan sighed.

“Are you worried about the bank stuff? That was what you were _supposed_ to be focusing on and the reason I was staying with Trunks.” Goten inquired.

“I was focusing on it don’t worry.” Gohan assured. He recalled when his mother sat them down and explained the move. Goten was staying with the Briefs so Chichi and Goku could concentrate on Gohan. He hated how it sounded that he needed more attention and his brother was being sent away for it, but he did understand.

“Well don’t focus too hard, we have to spend some time together before I go back.” Goten stated.

“You’re going back?” Gohan asked.

“Yep. Dad said there was an important event in a couple weeks and I was too young to attend. There’s still a lot you have do so this is just a temporary visit.” Goten explained.

“Oh… I forgot about the dinner.” Gohan strained an exhale, his brows knitting new knots. He had forgotten amidst all the Piccolo events.

“Am I going to meet your friend?” Goten asked breaking Gohan from his worried thoughts.

“If we run into him sure, but it is his day off so... I wouldn’t… bet on it.” Gohan’s words dragged out as he spotted a struggle on the side of the street.

A small gathering of women arguing, cornering someone against a building. “How are we to know for sure what you’re serving in there?!”

“Could be some unnatural concoction.”

“My husband has been acting different since he began drinking in your shop. He won’t even talk to me anymore.”

“I assure you any issues you have is between you and him.” The deep voice of the cornered character was heavily laced with annoyance as it replied to the crowd. “Like _EVERY OTHER SHOP_ my coffee is regularly monitored. There’s nothing in it to poison or brainwash or whatever other rumor you’ve heard. This is ridiculous.”

Once Gohan stepped closer he instantly recognized the tall green victim to the women’s interrogation. “Mr. Piccolo?”

Piccolo stood against the wall with his arms crossed so tight Gohan was convinced his nails had drawn blood. His eyes closed firmly and brows twitching in his obvious restraint of frustration and anger. “Hello Gohan. Sorry, I’m in the middle of something.”

The women were instantly distracted by Gohan’s approach. “Young man, do you know this one?”

“Yes I know him. He’s a very good friend.” Gohan answered her a little upset that anyone wouldn’t trust him. He swiftly set Goten down as he turned to Piccolo. “Is something wrong here?”

“We’re announcing our complaints.” A smaller woman spoke up. “If he doesn’t address them properly we’ll have his shop closed by an official.”

“There’s nothing wrong with his shop.” Gohan frowned.

“Oh poor boy must have been drinking it too.” One gasped.

“His head must be so fogged.”

“You should really drink in a human run shop. The coffee won’t be tainted or-” Another began.

“There is no coffee house I will trust more than his.” Gohan’s hands shook. “A good and honest shop doesn’t depend on what race the owner is.”

“Yeah!” Goten agreed with a vigorous nod.

“They get them addicted so young these days.” an older woman mentioned at the sight of small Goten.

Gohan stepped before his brother. “Please leave my friend and his shop alone.”

“Oh my his eyes!” a young lady gasped.

“A saiyan child?!” The women clamored. The women began to connect dots of the man before them and with many mutterings, quickly dispersed.

Gohan forced himself to breath, the comment of his eyes alerting him to his rising power. _They must have flickered teal. I didn’t notice, damn._

“You didn’t have to confront them on my behalf.” Piccolo sighed.

“Why wouldn’t I? The views they have against aliens makes me just… so sick.” Gohan explained. His heart still pounded in his ears despite his attempts to quiet it.

“But you’re being groomed to inherit an important bank aren’t you? You’ll need to appeal to the public to maintain an image.” Piccolo replied.

“If I lose any business of people like them, I will not lose any sleep. My grandfather would feel the same.” Gohan said.

“Gohan is there something wrong with being saiyan?” Goten asked, having watched the women leave with stern glances at them. “I know you said that people might be afraid but they seemed upset or even angry.”

“No. Of course not.” Gohan knelt down to his brother; his heart sunk into his stomach. “Don’t let what they said bother you alright? Some people are just very mean.”

“Who is the kid?” Piccolo looked down at the small child.

“This is my brother Goten. Goten this is Piccolo, the friend I was telling you about earlier.” Gohan happily introduced the two, diverting from the darker topic. He knew like his father, Goten could be easily distracted.

“Thank you for being a good friend to my brother Piccolo sir!” Goten excitedly held out his hand.

Piccolo rose a single brow at the kid considering the handshake. His expression still firm from the confrontation. “Kid I’ll be honest with you. A lot of people hate anyone who isn’t human, aliens especially, because we look different and can do things they haven’t been able to imagine most of their history. Some will only see aliens as dangerous and will do what they can to uproot and disrupt the lives of people like us. They live in fear and a false belief that they are superior to us. Gohan’s right that you shouldn’t let them bother you, but you should be aware of how they think and feel. Absolutely do not let them use you or insult or attack you just because you’re saiyan.”

Goten forced a serious face, he swallowed a lump in his throat as he struggled with a few thoughts and processed what was said. “I appreciate your honesty.”

Gohan looked at Piccolo with concern. Piccolo gave no reaction. “You shouldn’t sugar coat the important lessons in life. Everyone should be prepared to defend themselves.”

“I understand. I just….” Gohan sighed.

“Kids can actually understand quite a lot. They read things from us we don’t think they’re capable of.” Piccolo explained. “You taught me that.”

“I did?” Gohan asked. He didn’t remember anytime he could have but before he had proper time to think his attention was drawn to Piccolo.

“Did you have somewhere you needed to be?” Piccolo lifted a large nearby crate with ease.

“No. We didn’t have any real aim.” Gohan answered.

“Follow me then. I could use your help.” Piccolo began walking. Gohan followed holding Goten’s hand as the child stuffed a couple cookies into his mouth. It wasn’t too long before they reached Piccolo’s coffee house. With the crate shifted to one hand he unlocked and opened the door, allowing the two to enter first.

Gohan and Goten stepped inside, the smell of roasted beans filling the senses. Though it still wasn’t Gohan’s favorite drink, the smell was quickly becoming a calming sensation for him. Goten scrunched his nose some at the scent. “What help did you need?”

“I need to test a new drink.” Piccolo explained as he swiftly entered the back room, crate in hand.

Goten hopped onto a stool by the counter. “If it’s what makes this smell, I don’t think I’ll like it very much.”

Gohan laughed as he stood beside Goten. “You would probably hate coffee.”

“Does it taste as bad as it smells?” Goten asked.

“It can.” Gohan whispered.

“Then why do you always come here and drink plenty?” Piccolo asked leaning against the frame of the back door, his expression smirked and teasing.

“Uh well….” Gohan shrunk, embarrassed he had been heard. “You always make coffee taste better than others-”

“You don’t drink other coffee, Gohan.” Piccolo added with a soft chuckle. “You’re here too many days of the week for another shop; and I know for certain Chichi keeps more tea than any other drink in that house.”

Gohan’s face burnt pink. “W-what’s the new drink?”

“It’s a surprise, takes a little time to process.” Piccolo returned to the back room.

“Are you alright? Your face is red.” Goten asked, starting to nibble on the last cookie.

“I didn’t think he’d hear me.” Gohan admitted under his breath.

“You didn’t want him to know you don’t like coffee so much?” Goten inquired further.

Gohan groaned to himself. How humiliating would it be to admit he only ever came to the shop for Piccolo? To try to talk to him; to discern that strange feeling in his head? Would he wither away on the spot? He could swear he felt himself melting through the floor until he noticed the pressure in his cheek.

His eyes opened to see Goten pushing a finger into his face almost nudging him off of the stool. “Wow you were out of it there.”

“Your perception has really dulled kid.” Piccolo noted as he knelt over the counter.

“S-sorry.” Gohan scratched his head.

“Continue what you were saying.” Piccolo turned to Goten.

“Oh right!” Goten perked up. “He’s got this party coming up and it’s all going to be strangers for the bank business. I thought if he had some friends, it would be more fun and easier for him.”

“Won’t you be there?” Piccolo asked. Gohan just watched the conversation a bit uninterested. When it wasn’t about his health all his family would talk about was bank this and bank that. He knew it would still be on his brother’s mind and it was heartwarming to know Goten worried for him but he also didn’t want to bother Piccolo with it.

“I want to but I’m going back to Miss Bulma’s. I’m staying there while mom and dad help Gohan.” Goten replied.

“I see. So that’s why you want me there instead?” Piccolo said.

“Wait what?” Gohan blurted.

“I’m inviting Piccolo for you to the dinner. Dad said it’s going to be the biggest event you’ve been to thus far. I’d hate to go into one of those without Trunks with me andPiccolo is your closest friend right?” Goten explained.

“Well yes, he is, but-” Gohan began.

“Would you prefer I didn’t show?” Piccolo interrupted.

“Honestly I’d love to have you there but it might be a work day for you. There’s also going to be a lot of people and I know you’re not fond of crowds. Mother doesn’t even know he’s inviting you and might lose her mind at another guest. She’s also quite picky about party attire and-” Gohan

“It’s fine. She won’t need to budget more food for another guest since I won’t need to eat. If it’s weird that I’m not eating with the rest I can stand aside in another room while the dinner is served.” Piccolo explained. “I’ll even tolerate formal attire and the crowd if it’s to support you. You should have said something if you were worried about going alone.”

“I had forgotten about it and at this point it’s just another gathering. I’ll just smile through it like I did the others.” Gohan sighed with his admission.

Piccolo said nothing further though his eyes seemed to say he was thinking more than plenty. He turned to a burner, revealing a pot boiling just behind him. Gohan watched him whisk the contents vigorously and adding a scoop of some grounded ingredient similar to coffee but the smell was very different. It sent excitement shivering through his body, his tail trying to wriggle free of the restraints of his coat. Just as he noticed his salivation, Piccolo slowly poured the liquid into two simple mugs. Sugar was added and stirred into each before Piccolo slid them before Gohan and Goten.

Gohan stared into his mug puzzled by it but falling deeper into elation at the scent he inhaled with each breath. “What’s this?”

“It smells great.” Goten said as he blew to cool the surface.

Gohan picked up the drink and took a slow sip, cautious of the temperature. The instant the drink flooded his senses of taste he knew what it was… Chocolate. “This cannot be what I think it is.”

“It is.” Piccolo confirmed with subtle pride in his expression.

“It’s so smooth and the spices are very different.” Gohan explained as he succumbed to a second sip. He had hot chocolate before but only very few times and at the most special occasions. It was a hard drink to make, requiring so many steps to prepare properly. The best on offer still had grit after grinding and filtering, and no one has made it as sweet and creamy as the drink he held now.

“Of course with current devices and technology of mankind, _this_ drink isn’t possible. Making the chocolate takes too much work and processing. I asked a favor from someone with more advanced techniques and tools. The cream and sugar are everyday items I have here.” Piccolo explained.

“What spices though?” Gohan asked.

“That’s a secret blend.” Piccolo turned and began cleaning.

“And you made it in the short time we were here? This is bound to be a success here in the shop.” Gohan sighed with content.

“I’m not offering it in the shop.” Piccolo replied. “Not to everyone at least.”

“Why not though?” Gohan asked his mind trying to equate the business behind it. He suddenly looked at his drink with concern. “Would it be too expensive for most people?”

“No, I’m just offering it for a very select client.” Piccolo explained, his back still turned and his voice and expression unwilling to give an answer.

“That is one lucky customer.” Gohan took another heartwarming sip.

“Gohan look.” Goten wiped the drink from his lip before pointing outside.

Gohan turned and glanced at the golden light of the setting sun. “Oh no it’s already getting late.”

“So soon?” Piccolo asked a single brow raised.

“Unfortunately.” Gohan sighed. He contemplated the hot chocolate for a moment before chugging the rest. “It’s a shame to drink it so quickly… but even more so not to finish it at all.”

“Thank you very much for the delicious drink!” Goten smiled as he finished his own cup.

“I’ll let you know about the dinner later.” Gohan stood and made his way out with Goten just behind. A gentle wave and soft smile given, and he had left.

Piccolo sighed to himself as he collected the mugs and began cleaning them.


	10. Confronted in the coffee shop

Gohan and Goten easily made it home before dark had fully set in to their mother’s approval who was of course waiting by the door.

“Oh good you’re home safe.” Chichi smiled and held her arms out to hug her youngest. Goten didn’t hold back from the invitation and charged into the hug.

“Mom we have a request.” Goten chirped.

“A request?” Chichi asked.

“Can Piccolo come to Gohan’s dinner party? I think it’d be more fun for Gohan.” Goten happily proposed.

“Where did this come from?” Chichi looked over her son.

“We ran into him and Goten already asked him before coming to you.” Gohan explained, apologetic in his voice.

“Of course you did.” Chichi sighed.

“I understand if you say no. Everything has already been planned and paid for so-” Gohan started.

“He can attend Gohan.” Chichi smiled kindly.

“Wait really?” Gohan asked.

“Yes. Daddy has been trying to promote a more inclusive banking and the more associates you and him have that are alien or alien ally the better that should play out. I also know that despite his antisocial tendencies he’ll testify for your character to anyone willing to talk to him. It should sound better coming from him than if your father and I kept at it as if bragging over a prize bull.” Chichi explained.

Gohan almost beamed. “Thank you.”

“Just make sure he knows there _is_ a dress code.” Chichi teased.

“I will.” Gohan chuckled.

* * *

Later in the night Gohan sunk into his bed sheets, the long day of thinking suddenly feeling full of activity with the last few hours. He sat up fighting the luring call of fluffy pillows and comforters.

“ _Piccolo.”_

“ _Three times in one day huh?” Piccolo’s voice teased._

_Gohan laughed a bit embarrassed. “Well one was unintended and this time is just to let you know mother’s answer. Sorry I took so much of your day off.”_

“ _It’s fine kid. I honestly have nothing better to do.” Piccolo replied. “How much did she yell about me?”_

“ _None. She actually agreed to invite you quite easily, although I think there may have been a lot to owe to more political reasons to have you present than s_ _imply having a friend there_ _.” Gohan explained. “_ _She did want me to stress the dress code though.”_

“ _Sounds like her.” Piccolo said._

_G_ _ohan took a filling breath. “I think I can finally look at this event with some excitement.”_

_Piccolo was silent a moment. “Gohan, this bank stuff… You don’t really want it do you? You’re just smiling through it.”_

_Gohan stilled, surprised by the statement. “Well…”_

“ _You can’t just live your life appeasing everyone else.” Piccolo said._

“ _I know that.” Gohan replied softly. “And it’s not that I don’t want it I just…_ _At first I welcomed the idea of working at the bank and with family but since we moved here it’s felt like an endless parade. Hide your tail, look rich, answer every question about your intelligence or_ _personal opinions.”_

“ _Do bank people usually need to be preened like some n_ _obility_ _?” Piccolo asked._

“ _No but my situation is different from most_ _since my grandfather is the Ox King, technically making me a prince of sorts._ _” Gohan reluctantly answered._

_Silence passed before Piccolo finally m_ _umbled_ _. “Oh my god.”_

“ _Yeah so everyone’s treating me different because of that despite our lack of actual land or power._ _I don’t know if they want me to act like one or waiting to see if I show any entitlement._ _”_ _Gohan spoke only to receive more silence. “Piccolo I swear to the gods-”_

“ _I’m fine, I’m listening.” Piccolo interrupted._

“ _Did you not know?” Gohan asked._

“ _I did not.” Piccolo replied. “_ _I didn’t even know your family was more or less well off until these last months. You were just Goku’s kid to me for the most part.”_

_Gohan_ _took a deep breath. “So…?”_

“ _W_ _hat?” Piccolo asked._

“ _Will you treat me different too or-?” Gohan started._

“ _No,_ _Gohan.” Piccolo’s voice was a soft whisper. “I’m only going to treat you the way you have me, or whichever w_ _ay_ _you prefer.”_

_G_ _ohan had a small smile. “I like how you’ve been t_ _o_ _me more or less. Thank you.”_

“ _If there’s one thing I know it’s that a given title shouldn’t dictate how someone is treated.” Piccolo said._

_G_ _ohan felt a weight bore into his heart by Piccolo’s tone._ _Their connection began to feel stiff and cold, so far from the sensation of earlier that day._ _He wanted to see Piccolo’s expression. “You do?”_

“ _Whenever the parade becomes too much… you can always come f_ _ind_ _me. I’_ _ll let you drag me out_ _and do something other than flaunt you in front of the rich.”_ _Piccolo ignored the question._

“ _I’d like that very much.” Gohan_ _forced a_ _chuckl_ _e_ _._

“ _Goodnight kid.” Piccolo said._

“ _Goodnight.”_

Gohan sighed allowed their connection to close though he did wish to talk more. Slowly he sunk into his bed trying to brush off the feeling that Piccolo might still be having a hard time letting go of the guilt and allowing himself to be friends with Gohan.

He knew after all these years it would be impossible to just drop such deep set feelings but he hoped dearly that Piccolo would be free of them. He felt Piccolo deserved at least that.

Gohan stumbled into sleep more than drift softly to it.

* * *

A few days later Gohan closed another finished notebook only to jolt at a sudden _‘ping’_ on his window. He looked closer and saw nothing. About to turn away and start a different lesson he heard a second.

‘ _ping’_

He opened the window and looked down to see Erasa and Sharpner, the later of which had his arm drawn back with another small pebble ready to fly.

“Hey Gohan!” Erasa shouted happily.

“H-hello, what are you guys doing here?” Gohan waved to them surprised by their visit.

“We haven’t seen you in a while and were starting to get worried. Videl mentioned something about your memories and the coffee house owner.” Sharpner explained.

“Why didn’t you come to the front door?” Gohan laughed, still amused by the idea of his friends coming to his window.

“This was more fun.” Sharpner shrugged. “Come get drinks with us.”

“Sure. Wait just a moment.” Gohan closed the window. He was successful in his escape; though it wasn’t very hard with Chichi in the throes of a sewing conquest. “So where are we having these drinks?”

“The coffee house of course.” Erasa answered.

After a quick wave to Piccolo when the trio entered the shop, they found a booth. Sharpner wasted no time in laying out his question. “Tell us what you’ve been hiding.”

“I know I haven’t been including you guys but I don’t feel like I’ve been trying to hide anything.” Gohan chuckled apologetically.

“I would have if it happened to me.” Sharpner commented.

“At first sure, I may have kept more to myself when I wasn’t aware what was happening.” Gohan admitted. “But I don’t think facing an old trauma should be some big secret. It’s just a part of my life not some huge scandal.”

“Trauma...? Videl only mentioned you spending time with Piccolo because you discovered you had a past with him. She didn’t say anything about trauma.” Erasa explained, her eyes studying Gohan.

“She didn’t catch you guys up on everything?” Gohan asked.

“No.” Sharpner replied. “It was a rather short summary with about five words and when we asked for clarification she said you should be the one to tell us. Which is of course fair since it is about you.”

“I thought she was just concerned about Piccolo, but I guess it was more serious.” Erasa said.

“Why would she be concerned about Piccolo?” Gohan asked.

“Well since you laid eyes on him your attention has been tunneled. Like he’s the last light on earth.” Erasa answered.

Gohan blushed. “I wouldn’t say it like that but he _has_ been at the center of everything I’ve had to handle lately with my memories. You see, we knew each other when I was a kid but I had no memory of it for a long time. Years of my life left blank until seeing him more or less unlocked them. I’ve been processing all that lost time since.”

Everyone paused as Piccolo set their drinks on the table. He set one mug particularly in front of Gohan. Gohan’s senses easily picked up the sweet notes. _Chocolate._

“Thank you.” Gohan smiled as he seemed to lose himself a bit in the aroma already slipping the first creamy sip down his throat.

“You’re welcome kid.” Piccolo grinned, the pure joy on Gohan’s face already improving his day, and left the table.

“Maybe you’re not the only one with tunnel vision.” Erasa said as she watched Piccolo with wide eyes. “He’s always been so stern about serving only coffee.”

“I’ve never seen him smile before.” Sharpner added in awe at the scene.

“I’m sure it’s the last time I’ll get a cup.” Gohan shrugged off the statement. “He said it’s only for a single client. There might have just been some left over and he didn’t want to waste it.”

Sharpner put a hand to his forehead, covering his eyes as he took a heavy breath. “How… did you miss that?”

“Gohan, he meant you.” Erasa explained trying hard not to giggle. “ _You’re_ the special client.”

“What? No I-” Gohan started.

Piccolo swiftly stepped past the table, not pausing or looking to them as he confirmed. “She’s right.”

“See?” Erasa smirked.

“Has he always been able to hear us?” Sharpner peered over his shoulder, glancing at Piccolo now confronting a customer two tables away. He thought back to when he and Erasa made the possible connection that there was more in Gohan’s curiosity in Piccolo than just wanting to know his name or why he was ‘familiar’.

The moment stilled when a sudden yelling caught their attention. “I know you have it in stock! Just sell it to the rest of us!”

“I told you, it’s not on the menu.” Piccolo stood tall before an upset man with pig ears.

“You served it to that other guy.” The man argued pointing to Gohan and his cup of hot chocolate.

“He’s important to my benefactors. They supplied me with the product just for him.” Piccolo explained.

“That’s a load of crap! I bet you’re just pandering to the humans!” The man screamed. “I’m an earthling just like them, and I demand to be given the same privileges!”

Piccolo’s expression changed from his usual calm yet stern into looming anger. His tone lowered as he spoke. “I don’t favor one race over the other. If you can’t respect how this shop is run then you will not be welcome here.”

“I can see this place is becoming just another human exclusive shop. I’ll take my money somewhere else.” the man muttered as he stomped past Gohan and out of the shop.

Gohan felt something rot inside him as he looked at his cup with guilt. He glanced at Piccolo cleaning the now abandoned table. As Piccolo made his way to the back room, Gohan spoke up. “I appreciate you finding a drink I enjoy, and it truly is the best hot chocolate I’ve ever dreamed of by the way; but if it causes you trouble, I’ll just have coffee like everyone else when I’m here.”

“Gohan,” Piccolo turned to him. “I’m excluding everyone fairly by only giving _you_ hot chocolate. He isn’t the first to try to argue his way into getting something I don’t offer. Everyone else understands this is a coffee house and they’re here for coffee. If he was upset over one cup of cocoa, he has bigger issues than not getting the drink.”

“He’s right. That guy has a twisted sense of entitlement.” Sharpner said.

“So just let him treat you.” Erasa added with a wink.

“Well… ok, but if you’re allowed to spoil me, let me return the favor.” Gohan smiled.

“You want to spoil me?” Piccolo asked with a brow raised.

“Yes. Let’s go out and do something on your next day off.” Gohan suggested. He took a drink of his cocoa with a daring look to Piccolo.

“Whatever you like kid.” Piccolo smirked and agreed before returning to his main station at the counter.

“You two are quite close aren’t you?” Erasa asked.

“Yes. I’d say he’s my closest friend… and I’m probably his.” Gohan answered a bit sheepish.

“Certainly seems like you are.” Sharpner commented. “I’m not sure he’s got friends otherwise. Nothing against him of course, just doesn’t seem to care for company.”

“He really doesn’t.” Gohan chuckled. “When I was younger he lived alone outside of society.”

“How did a muffin like you and a loner like him become friends though?” Erasa leaned over the table to ensure she didn’t miss a detail.

“Well we uh… kind of met through my dad.” Gohan tried to skim over the possible end of the world scenario that convinced Piccolo to train Gohan. “I lived on a mountain by a very nice forest and we spent a lot of time there. Over time he warmed up to me I guess.”

“Childhood sweetheart stories are so cute.” Erasa cooed.

“Sweetheart?” Gohan almost choked on another sip of cocoa.

“So lifelong friends and then something split you two apart for many years? I can understand why you’re so focused on him then.” Sharpner nodded.

Gohan thought a moment. “Do I really only talk about Piccolo?”

“Practically.” Sharpner replied.

“At first it was a bit strange but now we understand that it all stems from a larger, core story in your life.” Erasa added. “We’ll support you and Piccolo through everything.”

Gohan blinked at her. “Support us through what?”

“She’s talking about your relationship.” Sharpner clarified.

“I know you haven’t said it outright and if you aren’t ready to admit it, that’s fine. I understand more than enough but you should know your affection for him is very obvious.” Erasa declared.

“My affection??” Gohan gulped. He rapidly looked between Sharpner and Erasa.

“Thinking about each other day and night. Those lovely moments where the heart pauses or beats out of rhythm. Being able to make the other smile in a way no one else can.” Erasa gushed her hand fanning her now blushing face. “I think you have the deepest relationship I’ve ever been lucky enough to witness.”

“I’m sorry but you have to be confused.” Gohan burnt red. Images now forced to his mind of strong arms around him. Catching the embarrassed but willing blush on Piccolo’s cheeks. “Piccolo and I aren’t like that.”

“But you’re blushing so hard right now.” Erasa teasingly debated.

“Because this came out of nowhere and the thought of…. Him and I is just…. Too much!” Gohan scrunched into himself. He fought the embarrassment of the statement to control his volume and not attract attention of everyone around them, least of all Piccolo. He glanced to see him still behind the counter far enough away and wiping a couple glasses. He watched Piccolo until he set the glasses down and went into the back room.

“You treat each other different than everyone else. You were even flirting a bit just a moment ago.” Erasa said.

“That was- I don’t even know how to flirt.” Gohan argued desperately. He took a heavy gulp of cocoa to steady his fast pace heart. The unique spices and warmth still his anxiousness for a small moment before he recalled that it was custom for him _from_ Piccolo. “Please don’t tell him you think we’re… attracted to each other.”

“Actually he might be more honest about it.” Erasa said in genuine realization.

“No. He might yell at you and ban you from the shop.” Gohan corrected though he knew Piccolo was just as likely to ki blast the shop to dust and fly off to the mountains. “He barely tolerates friendships. I don’t think he’s interested in romance.”

“Have you ever asked him that?” Erasa questioned.

“No. I’ve been just trying to keep him in my life first I-” Gohan gulped. He stood and set some coins on the table. “I need to go. Here’s my share, thanks for inviting me out.”

He left quickly before Piccolo could come back out of the back room and see his face.

“You probably shouldn’t have been so blunt about it.” Sharpner felt a little bad for Gohan, having watched him get basically interrogated.

“You really think I was?” Erasa asked.

“We weren’t even sure if he really did or did not have those feelings for Piccolo. It’s one thing to subtly drop small suggestive lines here and there until he gives in or corrects us over and over, but then you suddenly charged at him like a cat who finally spotted the mouse.” Sharpner sipped his coffee.

“I may have gotten impatient.” Erasa shrugged.

It was then they noticed Piccolo looming over the table. “If you leave now and never say anything again I won’t ban you.”

“Oh damn.” Erasa whispered, stilled in her fear that Piccolo had heard them.

“Yes sir.” Sharpner sighed and stood. He handed the coins Gohan left and a few more to cover him and Erasa to Piccolo. Grabbing Erasa’s hand he gently lead her out of the store with a small smile.

“You’re right. I should have waited.” Erasa said earning a laugh from Sharpner as they walked down the road.


	11. Goku's half of the story

Goten and Chichi stood in the hall watching Gohan’s door. Steady steps hummed behind it.

“He’s been pacing in there for over an hour.” Chichi whispered.

“I wonder what he’s thinking so hard about.” Goten said. “I hope he doesn’t get a headache.”

“I’ve been a bit worried about him lately.” Chichi sighed. “His work rate hasn’t really picked up since Kami’s visit almost a month ago.”

“Maybe it’s just a really bad leg cramp.” Goten suggested.

“I can’t wait anymore.” Chichi approached the door and knocked. “Gohan dear, would you like something to drink? Water or tea?”

The door opened to reveal Gohan, hair rustled slightly and visibly struggling to maintain a calm demeanor. “Can I… ask you something?”

“Of course. Is something wrong?” Chichi reeled back a bit surprised to see her son so distressed.

“How does one tell… when normal feelings for a friend turn into something else?” Gohan closed his eyes as he quelled his humiliation of the question.

“Oh I see. Are you asking how to tell when you’re in love?” Chichi asked with a soft smile. Gohan timidly nodded a ‘yes’.

“This is out of my field. I’ll go play in the garden while you handle this mom.” Goten casually stretched his arms behind his head and walked off as cool as he could.

“In my experience most people have different signs to when they have more romantic feelings to someone.” Chichi started as she led Gohan to sit on the bed. “I think the most obvious sign is craving to be around them all the time. You might not even know why you want to. Something about them just charms you.”

“Is it easy to tell?” Gohan asked.

“No, for most people it isn’t so easy at first. There’s usually a lot of confusion and embarrassment.” Chichi answered. “Where did this come from anyway?”

“I went to have coffee with a couple friends and they said something about Videl which brought up something else. They kept pointing out how I was acting different from how friends normally interact.” Gohan explained. “The more I think about it, the more I’m worried about them being right.”

“Why? I understand being confused and embarrassed but you should also be excited.” Chichi said.

“I…” Gohan stilled. “I’m worried that if I _do_ have a more romantic affection, it won’t be welcome or it would drive us apart. I enjoy how things are right now and I don’t want to lose that because I don’t know how I really feel anymore. What if I’m just unusual and it isn’t romantic? Am I sending confusing signals and making things uncomfortable between us? Have I been doing it this whole time?”

“I think you’re going to have to spend more time, just the two of you.” Chichi suggested. “When things become more clear, talk to this person. Be up front and honest with them.”

“Ok.” Gohan sighed, his shoulders sinking. _If it is… romantic. Upfront might be really hard._ “Thank you.”

“I’m happy to help anytime Gohan.” Chichi smiled kindly as she stood and stepped from the room. “And when you’re ready, let me know who it is.”

“I will…” Gohan answered weakly. _Of course she wants to know who… why did everything have to become more complicated?_

Chichi smiled more eagerly once she got further down the hall. Out of his earshot and almost unable to contain the giddy giggle in her chest, she muttered to herself. “No wonder his work is delayed. He’s focused on love. I didn’t think he would be looking at possible suitors so soon. I expected him to hold off until at least after he took over the bank. Oh I have to go write to Bulma.”

* * *

Gohan laid on his bed as the day began it’s transition into the next. His mind lost in over analyzing the moments between him and Piccolo over the last few weeks.

‘ _Thinking about each other day and night.’ Yeah, that one I can’t deny,_ _but there was a lot to think about with my lost memories. I can’t confirm that it’s because I like him. It has been a_ _while_ _though, maybe I should_ _have_ _be_ _en_ _done focusing on it so much by now..._

‘ _Being able to make the other smile in a way no one else can.’ I don’t think he smiles in any particular way with me and it’s not impossible to make him smile so I can’t be the only one he smiles around._

‘ _moments_ _where the heart pauses or beats out of r_ _h_ _ythm.’_ Gohan sat up and held his hand over his chest. He could almost feel a small stutter at that moment. _Isn’t that just a sign of sudden stress or fast change in emotion? Although I guess_ _feeling in love would be a sudden change and stress in emotion._

‘ _the most obvious sign is craving to be around them all the time.’_ _I’m guilty of that one too._ Gohan buried his face into his hands. _Always prioritizing reliving memories than doing work, practically stalking him in his own shop during and after hours, I even like hugging him when I know he doesn’t_ _prefer close contact_ _._

Gohan froze as he felt his heart quicken at the thought of Piccolo’s warmth and scent in their last embrace. _O_ _h gods save me._

* * *

Piccolo flipped through the pages of the small book in his hands, reading under the bright moon light. He had already read it twice in the time since Gohan had forgotten it once again in his shop.

_The Maiden and the Monster… I knew he was emotional but I didn’t know he read romance._ Piccolo chuckled to himself. _If he is a romantic at heart, whomever he falls for will be lucky. He’s just as intelligent and kind as ever._

Piccolo frowned slightly as his chest coiled in a strange sensation. _Of course when he does marry… he’ll spend all his time with them. By then I’m sure he’ll also be in full control of his grandfather’s bank and work whenever he’s not home._ _I know he’ll always try to visit and I’ll appreciate every one_ _of them_ _._

One of Kami’s sayings crept into his head. ‘The best life isn’t one with a full pocket but with a full heart.’

_My heart already feels more than full since he’s been back and… since learning what I’ve done, still doesn’t hate me._

_Why does it f_ _eel_ _like I’m trying to convince myself that everything’s fine when I know it is?_

The memory of earlier in the shop played again in his head. He could hear everything clearly from the back room and mostly hid there to calm his rising nerves and heartbeat. _Care for me sure,_ _but_ _r_ _omantic affection?_ _H_ _e easily builds emotional attachment and considers me a friend._ _That’s already well beyond what anyone has ever felt towards me._

He returned his attention to the book, glancing over a paragraph where the saiyan had declared his heartfelt joy and peace that the girl had willingly chosen to sit beside him as they watched the birds in the garden. That that was all he wanted, though Piccolo knew the character wished for his love for her to be returned. _That’s all you_ _ **should**_ _want, peaceful friendship._ _Why does everyone e_ _njoy_ _taking t_ _hings_ _to the extreme despite how unrealistic it is?_

Piccolo sighed and closed the book.

* * *

Gohan awoke the next morning to knocking on his door. He slowly sat up and stretched. “Hello? I’m awake.”

Goku opened the door and stepped in, his usual cheery smile in place. “Good morning.”

“Good morning dad. Did you need something?” Gohan asked.

Goku nodded slowly as he stepped closer, shutting the door behind him. His bright smile quickly fading to a more focused and calm expression. “I received a note recently from Piccolo, saying that you two had talked about what happened.”

Gohan stilled slightly. “Yes we did. Videl made a good point that any pent up guilt or concern could only be alleviated by talking it out. I had intended to come back and talk to you as well but I didn’t want to bring it up with Goten here. In front of him may have been too much.”

“I understand. For now, your mother and Goten have gone out shopping. So you and I can talk all we want.” Goku explained. He sat on the edge of the bed. “If you’re up for that of course.”

“I think we should yes.” Gohan took a deep breath and prepared himself.

“Now I don’t know what details you went over with Piccolo. So let me know what you’re missing.” Goku said.

“At first he still wanted me to hear it all from you so I just told him to explain his actions in it. He told me about the year I trained with him and the fight against the two men who were going to destroy earth. He said he kidnapped me after fighting one of their comrades. That I had unnaturally strong abilities and energy.”

“It’s true you were very strong as a kid. Just like me.” Goku let out a short laugh. “Was that all he said?”

“Other than screaming at me for forgiving him yes.” Gohan wore a weak smile.

“I should probably start with the first guy we fought, before Piccolo took you.” Goku said. He rubbed the back of his neck with a steady breath. “He was saiyan… and my brother. He came to recruit me into his group.”

Gohan was stunned to learn he had an uncle who wanted to end his home planet. “What did they want with you?”

“The truth about saiyans is that we weren’t exactly a friendly race. This group, the known last of our race, were conquering planets and wiping out the weak ones.” Goku answered.

Gohan’s eyes widened. “Why?”

“They worked for an alien overlord who made money conquering and owning many planets throughout space. So my brother came to enlist me and use my strength to suppress innocent lives. Of course I turned him down but he took you as a hostage.” Goku frowned.

“I was... kidnapped twice?” Gohan said.

“In my opinion Piccolo didn’t kidnap you.” Goku said. “You see, after we fought him, I told Piccolo to train you. Technically I gave him permission to take you and train as he saw fit to prepare for the other two saiyans. I’m not sure why he said that he kidnapped you; butthat was my hand in using you to fight as a child.”

“Why didn’t you train me yourself?” Gohan asked.

“To defeat my brother, I had to hold him down and give Piccolo a chance to land a very powerful attack. It went through both of us… and I died.” Goku placed a hand to his midriff. “I had to wait a year, and train in other world, before I could be wished back.”

Gohan froze. He search all his memories and none of them told of his father’s death. His voice was soft as he spoke, feeling horrible that he never once knew or acknowledged what his father had to go through to rescue him. “I don’t remember you dying.”

“You were unconscious at the moment. It wasn’t anything like when Piccolo died right in front of you. Also your memories around that time weren’t locked away by Kami so they faded normally.” Goku explained. “I don’t think he ever told you I died because he knew I was going to be wished back to life. No reason to scare you with it since you were so young.”

Gohan nodded as he considered the information. “Dad… the exercises we used to do together, were we training for another threat?”

“No. After what you went through, I never wanted to include you in another fight. I realized my mistake and I pray I’m never that desperate again.” Goku looked away for a moment. “With a year of intense training, you had gained a lot of muscle and energy. Your memory had to be blocked a short time after the battle so you had no connection to how you changed, for that reason I gave you some exercises to help explain it, make it easier for you to process. Piccolo gave me notes on how to instruct you through meditation to balance out your mind as well.”

“So it was a recovery plan.” Gohan summarized.

“At first yes. When you got a little older and your mother tried educating you more, it became an excuse to spend some time with just us.” Goku smirked.

Gohan smiled, glad to be able to keep those bonding moments as they were.

“Oh good, a smile.” Goku grinned.

“Were you worried?” Gohan asked.

“A little.” Goku admitted.

“I could never be upset with you dad. You’re too good of a person.” Gohan hugged Goku. “Besides I’m grateful I was able to meet Piccolo so in a way I’m thankful to you for your impulsive decision. You left me with a good and strong friend.”

Goku squeezed his arms around Gohan before pulling away. “He… he wasn’t always a friend.”

Gohan sighed. “I had a feeling. Krillin had said that Piccolo had a rough past. That aside he isn’t the friendliest to most people. I’m glad he has people he can rely on now.”

“Me too.” Goku smiled.

“Was there anything else you wanted me to know about that fight?” Gohan asked.

“Actually I think I’ve covered everything.” Goku gave a small chortle. “But there is something I should probablytell you about if you feel ready.”

“If you think I should know, I’ll listen.” Gohan said, concern lacing his voice.

“As you know my friends and I practice martial arts and have become quite strong. I fought many villains when I was young.” Goku started.

“Those stories you used to tell when I was a kid? They were real people?” Gohan asked.

“Yes.” Goku nodded. “Because of this though, I’ve become a target for certain organizations. Every time I beat them down and think it’s over, they rise back up with new techniques and power. It never ends and knowing aliens could come here too I needed to do more to protect people. Bulma and I put together our own group of fighters.”

“I’ve never heard if it. All of your old friends are part of it?” Gohan asked.

“They are, though they’re not all fighters. Bulma makes sure that anything leading back to us is kept out of the public, so no one has heard of us. She covers up any combat damage as part of her father’s testing.” Goku explained. “I’ve seen what happens to Mr. Satan whenever he goes out and gets crowded by people. I’d rather avoid that.”

“You at least have the help of the police right?” Gohan was sure Bulma would acquire as much legal help as she could.

“No, Bulma tried once but they never believed her. Despite the evidence they really didn’t think there was a secret army or an assassin riding a post or the small emperor trying to conquer the world.” Goku scratched his head. “Eventually we just gave up and worked without them.”

“So you’re a vigilante?” Gohan asked the disbelief heavy in his trembling voice.

“I wouldn’t say that. I don’t interfere in police work or jump at every criminal in the city, although if one is happening right in front of me I won’t hesitate to help stop it. I mainly fight against people with extreme strength beyond what normal police can handle. Bulma has been on top of everything that could go wrong, legal or otherwise. Don’t worry about it.” Goku replied.

Gohan took a long strained breath and rubbed his forehead. “Please be careful.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ve been doing this for years.” Goku grinned and stood from the bed. “Now would you like breakfast?”

“I would die for some egg and toast.” Gohan smiled as his gut growled. “And maybe some sausage.”

“Let’s fill up _before_ you die.” Goku laughed.


	12. In this garden

Gohan spent three days secluded to his room, trying hard to ignore his quickened heart at every slight thought of his dear friend. His focus on his studies had been so forced to avoid his steadily growing condition, that his head began to pound aggressively; he could almost swear he had bruises on his brain.

He scratched off another wrong answer when he heard a voice in his head.

“ _Hey kid.”_ _Piccolo’s voice echoed through the equations Gohan had been thinking of. “I have today free if you still wanted to, as you put ‘spoil me’.”_

_Gohan instantly felt both nervous and calm to hear him again. He considered for a quick moment to turn it down but even he knew he couldn’t deny him. “I’d love to honestly. I need a break from these papers.”_

“ _I’ll meet you at the shop then.” Piccolo said and then pulled away from the connection._

_Let’s see how this goes..._

Gohan stretched before making his way through the halls on brisk almost balletic steps. He paused at the front door as Chichi approached him.

“Going out today?” She asked.

“I need some fresh air. I’ve been struggling just a bit on the current notes and I thought… I could take your advice to spend more time and see how everything develops. I won’t know for sure what it is if I don’t try.” Gohan replied with a shy smile.

Chichi grinned. “Have fun then.”

“I will.” Gohan nodded and left.

He made a swift run through town. Though it gave him less time to hide the blooming redness in his cheeks, he hated the idea of making Piccolo wait. As soon as he made the turn down the street the shop nestled on, he spotted his companion. He stilled against he coarse brick wall and straightened his vest and hair.

When he turned back on the street, Piccolo had his eyes right on him with a smirk. Gohan gave a shy wave as he stepped close. “You weren’t here long were you?”

“I was not, so there was no need to run.” Piccolo chuckled. “I could feel your energy spike the whole way through town.”

_Right, ki sense._ Gohan’s face tensed as he fought off the shame of being caught. “It felt nice to get out. I run sometimes when I’m excited.”

“Excited to hang out with me?” Piccolo asked, one brow raised to his teasing question.

“Who wouldn’t be? You’re a real fun guy.” Gohan teased in turn.

“Oh yeah sure. I’m a real joy.” Piccolo replied, his grin twisting slightly with sarcasm. “So what did you want to do?”

Gohan paused, having forgotten to plan anything, when a thought occurred to him. “Oh no, we’re going to do something _you_ want.”

“Alright.” Piccolo crossed his arms. “I want to do something you like.”

“You’re not going to debate your way out of this. The point is to do something that _YOU_ enjoy.” Gohan crossed his arms as well to hold stern. “I don’t care what it is.”

“Are you sure?” Piccolo asked.

“Yes.” Gohan answered.

* * *

Piccolo opened the church door and led Gohan inside. “Follow me to the back.”

_The...the back? What’s in the back?_ Gohan thought to himself. He glanced in awe at the simple yet beautiful building around them. His father had told him the stories about Kami recently. With many abilities, knowledge, and the highest title one could have on earth, the man was the most humble and kind.

Gohan continued after Piccolo, having to nearly jog to keep pace with Piccolo’s long legs.Soon they stepped into a small garden. Gohan had to double check they were still inside under a ceiling as they stood surrounded by lush plants. His eyes widened at the view of gorgeous color and vibrant green leaves. “Oh wow!”

“Do you know anything about plants?” Piccolo asked as he stepped to a small work table.

“I know some things but not much on caring for them.” Gohan answered as he pulled his attention from an odd succulent and accepted an apron.

“Mr. Popo takes care of every plant in this building. It’s quite a large and varied collection of his, he has a plant from just about everywhere on earth.” Piccolo said. “Sometimes one will have an issue or two or when it comes to re-pot them all, I come to help.”

“Is that what we’re doing today?” Gohan’s eyes lit up paired with a wide grin. He could almost feel himself lift off the ground from curious excitement.

“If you don’t mind the work.” Piccolo smirked.

“I’d love to. It sounds like so much fun.” Gohan chuckled.

Piccolo led Gohan through the room, pulling aside the ones that needed work and began teaching him how to change the soil. Gohan watched eagerly as Piccolo carefully freed the delicate roots with his nails. With the larger plants, Gohan would lift and hold the plant above its old pot while Piccolo worked on the bottom. Some needed to be split and others needed an inspection for invasive bugs or disease.

One moment, as Gohan handled a few on his own, he caught himself glancing at Piccolo sifting large piles of fresh soil. Piccolo’s shirt collar had wrinkled a lot during the heavy work and lowered enough for Gohan to see his neck leading to his collar bone and- _STOP! STOP! STOP!_

Gohan stared hard at the plant in his hands as he tried to roll his shoulders up to disguise his burning face. Even over the screaming inside his head he could hear his pounding heart. _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?_ _I am NOT doing this right now!_

“Gohan.” Piccolo spoke from over Gohan’s shoulder.

“Ah- yes?!” Gohan felt his skin tingle as he struggled to maintain composure. He turned to his mentor above him.

“I didn’t frighten you did I?” Piccolo teased.

“No, I got lost in thought sorry.” Gohan forced a small laugh.

“Gardening can do that to you but try to remember to focus. You don’t want to push the dirt in too hard.” Piccolo commented. “Let’s take a break for now.”

“Alright.” Gohan nods with a sigh. _Maybe he didn’t notice._

Piccolo gestured to a glass door and Gohan obeyed the unspoken order. He went through and was welcomed into a different garden. A small forest of large ferns and trees, properly outside and basking in the setting golden sunlight. Gohan sat on a bench as he marveled the plants arranged in such a fashion it was the closest he believed mortals would get to recreating the perfect Eden. The large garden at home could never compare to this.

“Enjoying yourself?” Piccolo asked as he stepped out and joined Gohan. He held out a plate of fruit. “I know it’s not a saiyan portion but...”

“It’s fine, thank you.” Gohan smiled and accepted the offering.

“Was today up to your standards?” Piccolo asked as he sat on the bench beside Gohan.

“Any time spent with you meets my standards.” Gohan replied a bit sharper than he intended. “Besides that cocoa was too delicious… I had to make it up to you somehow.”

“You really didn’t have to.” Piccolo spoke softly.

Gohan munched on a grape thoughtfully. “Why did you make it anyway?”

“You didn’t seem to be enjoying the coffee.” Piccolo explained.

Gohan frowned, his voice a whisper. “You do so much for me… and don’t want anything back.”

Piccolo paused, then turned away and closed his eyes. “That’s what friends do isn’t it? Give without reward.”

“It’s one thing to not expect anything in turn, but you don’t even seem to accept that you could get something back.” Gohan felt his throat tighten slightly. “I’ve been noticing these small things you do. Only agreeing to something if I want it first, saying what you want doesn’t matter, considering yourself a bad character.”

“Yes.” Piccolo nodded easily. These were obvious truths to him and he kept his eyes closed. “You should decide what is ok and what isn’t. How long you feel is appropriate to have me around and when I need to leave.”

“We agreed we were even… although that also feels conditional only to how I feel.” Gohan’s brows scrunched, a wave of anger flashing over his gut.

“It is. I will hold to that promise as long as you will allow me.” Piccolo answered. “I wronged you in a way that I can’t erase or repay.”

“Which reminds me.” Gohan tried not to break the plate in his tightening grip. “When my father gives you permission to take me and train, I don’t believe it should be considered a kidnapping!”

“Of course that’s what Goku said.” Piccolo growled, now turning his eyes to Gohan. “He was on the literal edge of life and death, I don’t hold much to what he said then. He wasn’t able to think about consequences in that moment and it wouldn’t have mattered either way. I took you! Put you through hell and still brought you to what was basically a slaughter!”

“This isn’t even what I was trying to say.” Gohan took a long strained breath. “Initially my point was about how you’re catering completely to me and not even asking for something for yourself. As if you don’t deserve anything.”

“That is because I don’t.” Piccolo said under a softer growl, his fangs and teeth still clenched.

Gohan felt his eyes sting, his heart clenched in his chest. “Why? Aside from what you did to me, which you promised not to feel guilty for, why do you still think you don’t deserve to want things?”

“I’ve already answered this.” Piccolo huffed as he stood and crossed his arms. He kept his back to Gohan as he stared at the plants.

“Because you’re a bad character? Some sort of villain? I know some people think you’re stern and unfriendly but I have not met a single person who thinks you’re evil enough to be denied happiness like this. So why do you?” Gohan asked.

“Gohan…” Piccolo sighed, his shoulders sinking. “You were always so good… and caring. You wouldn’t understand.”

Piccolo quickly escaped into the church before Gohan could say anything in turn. Gohan looked at the fruit, a pained frustration filling him. He forced himself to finish eating them as his brain swirled in his thoughts. He hated the feeling of foreign undeveloped emotions mixing with upset and anger, churning into a thick curdled mess.

He wanted to support and listen to Piccolo but part of him also wanted to just hit him for thinking so low of himself. He knew Piccolo would never have stood for it if Gohan put himself on that level.

Gohan walked back through the church, setting the plate on a table in the garden room, and was about to leave when a hand gently tugged his shoulder.

“Gohan dear boy, I didn’t know you would be visiting today. Leaving already?” Kami asked with a kind smile.

“Uh- yes. I came to help Piccolo with some plants and… Sorry, how have you been?” Gohan straightened up and performed the manners he had well practiced, hiding his internal turbulence.

“You can tell me if there’s something weighing on you.” Kami chuckled softly. “As guardian it is my job to help after all.”

Gohan paled slightly then simpered. He had forgotten Piccolo wasn’t the only one who could read him. “You can’t be expected to personally help _everyone_ on earth. You’ve already done so much for me.”

“That’s true, but you are like family. The son of a close friend and for all that you’ve done for Piccolo, you’re important here. You’ve earned a little special attention.” Kami said.

“I’m honored you think so but I didn’t do anything to earn that.” Gohan looked to the floor a moment.

“I think you have too much of your father’s modesty, or perhaps you truly don’t see what you’ve accomplished.” Kami suggested. “Have you had any trouble with your memories?”

“I’ve been handling them very well I think. No trauma or blacking out.” Gohan smiled. “It’s all actually been very nice. I’m grateful to have them again.”

“Has your opinion of Piccolo changed?” Kami asked.

“Of course not. If anything it’s probably strengthened.” Gohan admitted, running a hand through his hair and swallowing a bubble of emotion he hadn’t fully sussed out yet. “He’s still my closest friend and I know he always will be…”

Gohan felt something in him hurt at a feared thought before he continued. “If he’ll allow it of course.”

“You think he wouldn’t?” Kami inquired, his cheery mood turning to worry.

“He keeps saying I should stay away from him. He thinks he doesn’t deserve any forgiveness or my company. I don’t think he gives himself anything.” Gohan sighed.

“Mmm.” Kami hummed to himself. “I was a bit worried you would see this too, but it may also be a good thing.”

“A good thing?” Gohan asked.

“What I mean is you seeing this side of him. It shows how close you two are.” Kami explained. “I had a slight hope that his care and trust in you would perhaps cure him. Let him relax and allow himself peace. I’m afraid he’s been fighting himself for too many years. He was only happy when around you and I want that for him again.”

Gohan’s eyes widened. “Only around me?”

“I don’t think you realize how thick his walls are to the rest of us. I can only see through some of them because of my role on the earth. You’re the closest to his real self as anyone has ever gotten.” Kami said. “When you befriended him, you unlocked a part of his heart many doubted he had. There was a time it was hardened and unfeeling. You changed him and gave me hope, that is why you are important. No one could open themselves to him and give him trust before you.”

Gohan trembled slightly under the weight of Kami’s truth. “H-he wasn’t exaggerating it then… treating him like a person and friend. Literally so very different from everyone else? I was the first?”

Kami nodded solemnly. “Even I couldn’t give him that.”

Gohan couldn’t bear to picture what kind of life Piccolo led before they met. To be that alone was unimaginable. He wanted to ask why, to demand how hard was it to just give the man a chance, but he was silenced by Kami’s palpable regret. Whatever happened in the distant past was clearly still very real for Piccolo. Gohan prayed even if he couldn’t fully understand, maybe he could help lessen some of the burden. Whatever way he could.

“Thank you for telling me.” Gohan whispered. He bowed to the guardian and silently left.


	13. I can't breathe

Outside the church in the dark of night, Gohan started his walk home. _I forgot about the sunset_ _at the garden earlier_ _and now it’s dark. Thank_ _the_ _gods the full moon isn’t for two weeks._

He stepped with steady speed, bouncing thoughts back and forth in his mind. _I really am his only friend? The only one he smiles for?_ Gohan’s heart flitted. _Oh no… I can’t be doing this. If I am the only one he trusts, I can’t_ _be throwing this mess of affection at him._

Gohan froze when he heard footsteps behind him. He glanced around but no one was in sight. He tried to sense for any life but nothing still. _My heart is beating so fast it must be messing with my head._ He turned back to continue home when a hand grabbed his throat, pulling him into an alley and slamming him into a wall.

“You were wrong. It’s not him.” A strange man’s voice spoke with such an unsettling calm.

Gohan’s head thrummed from the impact, blood rushing through him. He gripped the hand around his throat but it didn’t move or react as if his attempts were as effective as wind. _What?! How strong is he?_ Gohan struggled to open his eyes and only managed to crack them. Through his fogged vision he spotted blonde hair, a woman was holding him to the wall.

He choked, running out of breath. _Damn that’s as long as I can go without air!_

“His energy matched too well. He might know where to find him.” The woman said. She loosened her grip just enough for a quick gasp of fresh air.

Gohan felt pain and relief as his chest filled fast. His focus cleared to reveal a man standing just behind the woman. They were perfectly symmetrical to each other with the exception of hair color, even the perfectly matched- Gohan’s attention was immediately fixated on the stitching along their necks. With the surgical precision of a master, Gohan could almost applaud the work. He turned his eyes to the woman’s and asked “What do you want?”

“Smart kid, getting right to the point.” The man smirked. “My sister and I are on the hunt for someone. You resemble him quite well, so we’re going to ask you. Where can we find the man named Goku?”

Gohan felt his whole body still at the name. _Dad? Why do they want him?_

“I can feel his blood quicken. He knows him.” The woman laughed.

“Just point us in the direction and you’ll be fine. Unharmed and let go.” The man said.

Gohan grit his teeth. “I don’t think I will.”

“Wrong choice.” The man smiled wider.

The woman punched Gohan in the gut, he grunted at the pain. _I have to get out of this hold, I can barely breath let alone fight… but I don’t know if I can match her strength._ _They’re not normal people, not even a hint of ki or life energy._ _Are they part of past villains dad spoke of? They don’t look any older than me._

“I’ll take a wild guess… you’re his son? About the right age if he had any. Fancy clothes, rich then. You probably still live with him having such privilege.” The man scoffed as he pulled and examined Gohan’s vest. He then asked in a hummed voice “Wheeere’s Gokuu?”

_She can feel my pulse, so if I lie they’ll know!_ Gohan tried to pull her hand away again but failed to free himself. “I’m not going to tell you anything.”

The woman released Gohan’s neck just as the man’s leg struck his ribs, knocking him to the ground. He was under the torrent of kicks from the man. Gohan braced as much as he could to regain his breath though it was near impossible as each inhale was forced back out with every attack. _Dad co_ _u_ _ld probably handle these two no problem. He still trains properly and has that secret group he mentioned._ _But_ _if I lead them to him, mom and Goten will get caught up in it too._

All thought ceased as he was turned to his back and a kick planted firmly into his chest. Gohan screamed as ribs suddenly cracked and caved.

“Don’t kill him yet.” The woman suggested, a smile still played on her face. “Though the mouse doesn’t squeak he always has to run back to his hole.”

“I suppose you’re right.” The man sighed contentedly as he looked down on Gohan. “Goodbye for now kid.”

Gohan groaned as he carefully turned his head to them. The pair walked away from him revealing numbers on the back of their necks. 17 and 18. Gohan did his best to remember them as darkness swallowed him.

* * *

Gohan didn’t know how long he had been unconscious or if maybe he suffered internal bleeding and he was on his way to the afterworld. He only knew that he was warm, his mind lingering on his first thoughts after the conflict. A gentle comfort around his neck, finally being able to breathe sweet air. Like a kiss.

A worried vision of Piccolo accompanied the sensations, leaning so close over Gohan. Gohan hated seeing the strange emotion on his face but a part of him also felt some pleasure in it. He knew he wanted to pull Piccolo closer. _If I am too far gone to heal, I guess this will be my last dream._ _Of course i_ _t would be now that I realize how differently I feel for him;_ _midst my near death experience_ _._ _Why I cling to him;_ _leap at every attention he gives me._ _It’s still too much on my heart to label it love or romance but I do cherish him;_ _maybe even enough to desire… when did I become the kind of man who desired someone?_

Gohan’s heart stuttered at the thought of himself craving Piccolo to such a degree. The skipped heart beat was jarring enough to wake him. Slowly Gohan’s eyes fluttered, adjusting to the dim light. He cautiously took a breath, placing a hand to his chest. _No pai_ _n?_ _But I am awake._

Gohan sat up and looked around the room, he didn’t recognize the bare white walls, nor the mattress- more of a simple but plush mat- below himself. His vest had been removed at some point, leaving him in his looser shirt.

“Don’t get up too fast.” Piccolo’s deep voice rumbled from behind Gohan.

“Piccolo?” Gohan turned quickly to see he was closer than he sounded. He sat cross legged on the large mat beside where Gohan’s head was. Gohan began to burn with embarrassment to his recent thoughts but turned away when he saw Piccolo’s stern eyes. _Please tell me he didn’t read my mind._

“You’re at the church. It’s the next morning, only another hour till the sun has fully shown over the buildings.” Piccolo said.

“How did I heal so fast?” Gohan asked. He rubbed his throat checking for any soreness.

“A special bean called a senzu. Developed by master Korin to heal wounds and restore energy.” Piccolo replied.

“That… sounds impossible.” Gohan admitted as he tried to imagine such a bean.

“It’s a special and rare technique to infuse his energy into the plant.” Piccolo explained. “What do you remember from last night?”

Gohan stilled as he recalled the attack. “A man and woman, twins about my age. They pinned me to the wall and strangled me before I was even really aware of them. They kept me from being able to breathe properly and eventually kicked my chest in... I didn’t have a chance to fight them off.” He could see Piccolo tense more with each word. Gohan suddenly felt he had let Piccolo down. “I’m sorry, I know you trained me better.”

Piccolo’s eyes widened. “What are you sorry for?”

“I can tell you’re upset. As your student and one of the strongest men on earth, I should have done better.” Gohan lowered his head.

“I am upset but not because you didn’t beat them.” Piccolo said. “You’re not an active fighter, I don’t expect any of that from you. I’m angry that you were in that situation. You were barely alive when I found you.”

Gohan forced a weak smile in attempts to lighten the mood. “I’m lucky you found me in time. Saving me once again.”

“I almost didn’t.” Piccolo clenched his jaw, his voice raising to a growl. “Your chest was caved in, you couldn’t breathe on your own! If I didn’t provide air for you myself, you wouldn’t have survived long enough for Mr. Popo to get the senzu from Korin! ‘In time’ would have been making sure you didn’t get like that to begin with.”

“You couldn’t have known I was going to be attacked.” Gohan stated firmly, hoping to quell any new guilt Piccolo could feel before it set in.

Piccolo scrunched his eyes shut. “I understand that but I…hmmf.”

Gohan felt his resistance to answer further, to admit his fear that Gohan could have died, and only slid closer to Piccolo’s side. After a moment he felt confident enough to turn the conversation down another tangent. Something that would be easier for Piccolo to talk about. “So what did you mean by ‘provide air’ for me? Is that a new ki technique?”

Piccolo turned his head away. His tone and body had softened some. “About that…”

“Don’t tell me you won’t teach me. Seems rather useful and if it’s safe for me to spend time with you, it’s safe enough for me to train again without any triggers. Last night proves that I need to toughen up.” Gohan grinned.

Piccolo finally let slip a smirk. “As nice as it is to hear you eager to train again, it’s not a ki technique.”

“Oh? What was it then?” Gohan tilted his head.

“I had to manually breathe for you by forcing air into your mouth with mine.” Piccolo put a hand over his chin as he watched Gohan. A knuckle pressed firm over his lips.

_His mouth… to mine?_ The dream of warmth and a kiss refreshed vividly in Gohan’s mind. His cheeks enflamed in a deep blush as he gripped the blanket over his lap, bracing his now trembling body. How he hated that he was unconscious at the time it happened. “I think I might remember reading something like that in a book once.”

“I shouldn’t have said it. I knew you’d be uncomfortable knowing that.” Piccolo sighed.

“I’m not uncomfortable, I understand it was an emergency. I just can’t picture you doing anything resembling something so uh... intimate.” Gohan lied, running a hand through his hair as such images of his imagination already running rampant in his head. _Was it warm? Soft? Did he blush? Does he even blush?_ Gohan chuckled. “Thank you for saving me. Yet again.”

“I was happy to.” Piccolo whispered. His hand moved to his cheek and he glanced away, as if he were hiding his face.

In his surprise, Gohan stared at Piccolo. He struggled to hold back a giggle bubbling through him. _Oh no. Oh no that was kind of_ _charming_ _._ He pinched his cheek and rubbed his chin as casually as he could to smother the smile on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Piccolo returning to face Gohan who was shifting strangely.

“Oh nothing.” Gohan waved away the feeling as fast as he could. He cleared his throat and recalled a notable fact of the attack. “Before I forget again I should mention, I wasn’t attacked randomly last night.”

“What?” Piccolo instantly dropped all light emotion.

“They seemed to recognize my energy and kept asking where to find my father. It was less an attack and more an interrogation.” Gohan explained.

“If they were looking for Goku, why didn’t you lead them to him? He could have handled it or at least taken the danger away from you.” Piccolo scowled.

“Because I would have had to lead them to my house where my mother and Goten are. I couldn’t put them in danger too.” Gohan answered. Piccolo slowly nodded and grunted in approval of the decision. “Also, they did intend to leave me alive. I think they wanted to follow me and let me lead them to him. Fortunately you brought me here instead of home.”

Piccolo stood from the mat and began towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Gohan asked.

“Someone should tell Goku before this escalates.” Piccolo replied. “I suspect he’ll gather up the group and hunt down these twins.”

“Wait, no one will be able to. They don’t have energy we can sense. That’s how they got to me so fast.” Gohan spoke quickly before Piccolo left.

Piccolo froze, his hands tightening in fists. He took a deep breath before firmly asking “What do they look like?”

“The woman has blonde hair and the man has black. They have stitches along the clavicle and around the neck on the back of which each had a number. 17 and 18.” Gohan described the aggressors. Piccolo returned to his seat on the mat, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. “Don’t you have to tell my father?”

“I am going to tell Kami. He can update everyone.” Piccolo stated, placing his hands together in his lap. “If I can’t sense them, I’m not leaving you alone. So I’ll tell him telepathically.”

Gohan nodded. Though he had plenty new things to think about and distract him, he was more than grateful to have safe company after the attack. “Thank you.”

“Get some rest.” Piccolo said.


	14. Mom fights too

Gohan buried his face deeper into the pillow as he slowly woke. He was too comfortable and didn’t want to leave the peace of sleep so soon, but an annoyed and dragged out sigh told him he should.

“Finally.” Piccolo grumbled. “You’re awake.”

Gohan kept his eyes closed as if to hope he could still succumb to sleep. A small smirk quirked on his lips, hidden into the pillow. “Mmmm… You sound so irritated when you were the one who told me to rest.”

“Yes but do you realize how _clingy_ you are in your sleep?” Piccolo asked.

“Hmmm?” Gohan pushed himself up slightly with his elbows and peeked to see his pillow had been pressed into Piccolo’s lap. His nose damn near pressed to the purple shirt over Piccolo’s chest, his own arms wrapped around the shaped waist, and elbows now propped on thighs. Gohan gulped as his eyes widened. He tried to sit up as fast as possible, shaking slightly as he had to push himself off of Piccolo. _Oh gods, what a position to wake up in! If he doesn’t kill me, I might die just from shame!_ He pretended to rub sleep from his eyes to cover his now reddened face. “S-sorry, you could have kicked me off.”

“I tried.” Piccolo huffed weakly as his annoyed presence diminished. His eyes shifted slightly to the side, forcing a stray thought to the void in the back of his mind. “You haven’t changed.”

“Huh?” Gohan turned to Piccolo, confused.

“You used to always beg to sit in my lap. Sometimes it was the only way to get you to shut up and sleep.” Piccolo said. “Practically impossible to fight you off then too.”

Gohan blushed. Inside he began to feel a little unusual. How often was it that the person you were having feelings for could remember things you did as a child? He had heard of couples with quite an age gap but it felt like another reason that he shouldn’t feel for Piccolo this way. He looked to the window unable to find something to say. The sky was bright with full sun. “It’s well into the day, how long did I sleep? Don’t you have to work today?”

“I don’t _have_ to work no. The shop was always just a way to spend time and as owner I can choose when to close and when to open.” Piccolo explained. His tone was soft at the next note. “You were just attacked last night Gohan. I had said I wasn’t going to leave you alone, so I haven’t.”

Gohan’s heart lightened. _How can it feel inappropriate to love him and yet impossible not to at the same moment?_ “Do you know if my father’s been told yet about last night?”

“He has. Kami’s been keeping me informed all day.” Piccolo answered. “The other fighters have been searching through and around town but no one’s matched the description you gave yet. Your brother was brought back to Bulma early. Goku’s been staying away from you, him, and Chichi so that neither of you are targeted. He’s been running his own search, using himself as bait.”

Gohan sighed. “I know he’s strong but I’m still worried.”

“It’s fine to be worried young Gohan.” Kami spoke up from the door. “But your father has fought many foe and none have defeated him yet. As long as he still fights, I am confident everything will be fine.”

“Kami, thank you for your help.” Gohan straightened and bowed his head slightly.

Kami nodded smiling kindly. “I’m glad to see you better, though I’m a bit surprised you needed rest for so long. The senzu is instantaneous.”

“It is?” Gohan looked to Piccolo.

“I wasn’t sure how well it would work for someone who wasn’t conscious.” Piccolo explained as he closed his eyes. His posture had stiffened at Kami’s presence. “You couldn’t even properly chew it let alone swallow so I wasn’t confident it would work completely if at all.”

“That is fair logic.” Gohan smiled, trying not to imagine what he looked like being force fed a bean.

“The others have asked for you to help the search Piccolo. If a fight arises, they will need your strength.” Kami said. “Goku and I also agree that it might be safer for Gohan at home with his mother.”

“It is just outside of town. I’ll be out of the way.” Gohan stated.

Piccolo huffed. “I’ll take you home then.”

Gohan knew better than to suggest otherwise and nodded. Piccolo handed him his vest. He waited patiently as Gohan dressed and combed his hair with his fingers. The walk was brisk and quiet. Presently, they were already approaching the front door.

He turned to Piccolo. “Stay safe.”

Piccolo’s brows scrunched. “You are the one who needs to be safe after last night.”

“I will be. Sitting here at home on the sidelines, I couldn’t be safer.” Gohan said. “But you’re heading out to help the others. If you run into them, I hope your safety will be priority as I’m sure you would ask of me.”

Piccolo softened in acknowledgment that Gohan was right. “If anything happens at all, tell me.”

“I will.” Gohan promised. He watched Piccolo ascend and fly off back towards town. Stepping inside the house, he could instantly hear his mother’s bustling footsteps through the house as the large doors creaked closed behind him. He stood waiting for her.

Appearing in the hall and spotting her son, Chichi ran to him. She looked over him for any signs of damage. “Oh thank goodness! Are you alright? Sore? Hungry?”

“I’m fine. Piccolo and Kami took very good care of me.” Gohan grabbed her hands and held them close to calm her. “I’ve never felt better honestly, the senzu did wonders on my health. Also no, I’m not hungry, though I’m not sure I ate at all today.”

Chichi sighed with a smile. “If they gave you a senzu, then you won’t be hungry for a few days. Maybe by dinnertime if you’re like your father.”

“Why? Piccolo only said it healed wounds and restored energy.” Gohan asked.

“And how does one restore energy?” Chichi stood straight as she poised the question like the lessons she gave Gohan when he was younger.

“Rest and food.” Gohan answered easily. “Oh there must be a huge caloric intake when you eat the bean. That can’t be good for the body though. All at once?”

Chichi grinned. “It _is_ a special technique that even the guardian of earth doesn’t possess.”

“That is fair logic, and I’m sure there are very good reasons not to teach it to anyone else and spread this skill around the world but it’s so very useful.” Gohan said.

“Now come rest.” Chichi pulled on Gohan’s elbow.

“Honestly I’d love to do anything but. I have slept through the night and all of today. My head won’t stop looming over everything going on.” Gohan looked to the floor a moment as he considered something. “I think I’ll train instead. I need to get strong enough so it doesn’t happen again.”

Chichi frowned and sighed. She began walking down the hall beside Gohan. “I almost knew you would say that. Do you remember any proper sets?”

“I remember part of the ones dad would run with me when I was younger, but I don’t know any of his actual sets and … well trying to remember Piccolo’s training is-” Gohan started before he was interrupted.

“Say no more. I can’t imagine his techniques are all that enjoyable to recall. I shall teach you my techniques then.” Chichi declared as she lead Gohan through the house towards the far back garden outside.

“That’s not what I was going to- You have fighting techniques?!” Gohan stared at his mother.

“Yes, I was once a fighter. I needed to learn some self-defense as an only child living with just my father. Then I was properly inspired after I met Goku. After we got married I settled down as a house wife and mother.” Chichi explained, a dreamy smile on her face. “Compared to your father, I don’t measure up. He was always more fun and martial arts was so important to him I knew he was going to share it with you. So I stepped away from fighting and focused on teaching you and your brother other practical skills.”

They soon reached Goku’s designated training area and stood at opposing sides. Chichi removed her main gown, petticoats, and stays, keeping to her stockings and chemise. Gohan smirked as the many heavy layers reminded him of the weights his father kept in his old gi and now slips into any pocket or seam he can find on his pants and shirt. “There, now I’m not weighed down. What do you want to focus on first? After we warm up we can focus on bolstering your strength or your reflexes?”

Gohan couldn’t stop the smile. It was refreshing to have his mother train him rather than bury him in books. “I think balancing between everything would be best. I’m too unpracticed and lacking in it all. I trust after seeing me in action, you’ll know how to help me improve.”

Chichi almost glowed with genuine happiness. “That’s all I ever want, Gohan. To help you improve.”

* * *

Piccolo stepped down into an alley. The one he had found Gohan in the night before. His blood turned cold at the memories of seeing Gohan so broken and still. The sensation of Gohan so limp in his arms still too fresh. He looked around at the area, searching for anything missed. The slightly cracked wall, a small kerchief fallen from Gohan’s pocket, nothing to suggest where the twins had gone or even anything dropped to identify them further. He felt a ki source approach behind him, though he didn’t bother turning knowing who it was.

A man dressed in a loose simple shirt and brown pants. His long hair was combed lazily back from his scarred face. His arms were crossed over his chest as he watched Piccolo. “Thanks for coming to help. We’ve already searched here though.”

Another man joined them wearing a uniquely designed tang suit. He stood tall with shoulders back, his head shaven and a third eye on his forehead. “Yamcha, let him look here as much as he wants.”

“Right… sorry.” Yamcha nodded and glanced away.

At this moment Piccolo turned. “Did you find anything?”

“No. Tien and I have been in town the entire time and nothing even close has come up about them. Krillin and Goku are still circling around at near full power but they’re not taking the bait.” Yamcha answered. “Bulma’s been keeping all lines open and researching all newspapers to see if they might have attacked in other towns. They just vanished.”

“No one just vanishes without good reason.” Piccolo replied.

“You think they’re planning something? Surprise attack maybe?” Tien asked.

“We can’t sense them. It’s possible they’ve been able to watch us from a distance, seeing where we take Gohan, our locations and search patterns. Taking their time to learn everything about us before making another attack.” Piccolo suggested.

“Oh no.” Tien sighed, his eyes narrowed at the thought.

“So we have no advantage?!” Yamcha clenched his hands into fists.

“Currently it appears that way.” Piccolo said.

“What should we do then? You were with Gohan, did he remember anything else? You can see into his head right?” Tien inquired.

“I’m not going to do that without his permission, especially right after he nearly died.” Piccolo argued, his body tensing. Of course he knew the option was there, but he already felt guilty for peeking into Gohan’s memory. Gohan deserved more privacy than that.

“Nothing stopped you when he was a kid.” Yamcha stated.

“I’ve only done it when I was concerned about his mental stability. You saw what happened to him!” Piccolo glared heavily at Yamcha.

“Ask him then, if he’d be comfortable with it. If just one of us could get an idea what they truly look like, we would have better luck spotting them. It’s very possible we’ve passed over them.” Tien said.

Piccolo took a deep breath and nodded. “I’ll ask next time I see him. Until then take a break, I’ll search the town myself for now. Try not to go anywhere important.”

“Right.” Yamcha said before walking back out to the main road with Tien behind him.


	15. Triggers

Gohan breathed heavy as he stood crouched to strike. Sweat dripped down his neck as he watched Chichi stand before him. She was as poised and focused as ever, like she hadn’t just spent the last hour landing successful blow after blow. Her hands were straight as if they were spearheads on the ends of her arms, her nails sharp and gleaned in the sunlight.

He knew she had to be bearing her own bruises from the few attacks he could land, though she didn’t show that they bothered her. Where he had his natural born strength and stamina, she had practice. Everyday as a mother she handled cooking, cleaning, rough housing. She was also a skilled lady in standing firm despite the challenges most women never had to face. Gohan felt his body was about to give but he wanted to push further. His leg stumbled away from him just an inch as his mind dizzied.

Gohan saw Chichi lunge for him but then his vision shifted. _That’s not mom that’s…_ His eyes widened at the sight of the large man from his nightmare, the one who killed Piccolo. Gohan yelled as the large man struck his face, sending him to the ground.

“Gohan!” Chichi screamed, kneeling beside him.

Gohan quickly glanced around after the pain in his cheek instantly faded. The man was no where. Gohan then looked to his worry stricken mother. “Sorry… I’m sorry. I’m fine.”

Chichi stilled before speaking. “I didn’t even hit you and the fear on your face… You weren’t all here were you? What did you see?”

Gohan frowned, his brow creased. He clenched his fingers as they began to tremble. “It’s nothing. Just an old memory.”

Chichi took a sharp inhale. “It was the old fight wasn’t it?! Is this the first it’s happened?! I’m getting Kami!”

Chichi stood hastily to leave. Gohan’s eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do. He begged “No please. Don’t lock my memories again.”

“Piccolo and I had an agreement. The instant you started showing signs like this, he was going to leave again and you were going to forget.” Chichi explained.

“I can’t lose them again.” Gohan felt his body turn numb, stunned by a fear worse than his hallucination.

“There are more important things than your memories Gohan! Why would you want to remember such dark things?!” Chichi cried as tears rolled down her cheeks. “I can’t see you become like _that_ again. The screaming, the distant look… I can’t stand it.”

“I’ll lose more than a year of my life again if you do it. A large enough piece that even when I didn’t know it was gone, I could feel the emptiness. I missed Piccolo whom I didn’t know existed. I never want to lose that time again nor someone so integral to my life.” Gohan replied, his voice a ghost of what could have been a whisper.

“Integral? Your life has been at risk every time he was around you.” Chichi argued.

“I wouldn’t be alive let alone the man I am today without him!” Gohan spoke louder as a wisp of anger rose in him. “He protected me in that fight and even from my own uncle. So yes he’s integral, vital, essential, choose whichever. He has taken every sacrifice for me.”

“As he should! Your well being comes first before everything.” Chichi said.

“I’m not more important than him though! I’ve noticed you don’t favor his company but he is my dearest friend. He is not a danger to me like you think he is. Alternatively he is the very reason I survive anything.” Gohan argued.

Chichi held her breath as her frown drew to a thin line. When she spoke again it was soft “I know he’s important to you. I know he’s done a lot of good for you and I don’t want to ruin that but… it- it doesn’t change the fact that he has always been the trigger for-”

“But he wasn’t this time.” Gohan interrupted. “Piccolo is nowhere near and it happened anyway. I’ve been able to last this long and spend time with him without any side effect. Let me try to process it fully, to work through it, before you try to take it all away again. Let me improve.”

Chichi studied Gohan’s eyes as she considered his request. “Alright. No more training today though.”

Gohan nodded as she swiftly gathered her dressings and headed to the house. He stayed in the garden for a while to calm himself. He wiped his face as his heart burned. Beating so hard and fast it hurt more than not being able to breathe.

After a while of crying and a long silence finally fell on him, Gohan slowly exhaled. Though the moment had passed, he feared having another hallucination. They were one of the signs Piccolo was waiting to see before he would step away from Gohan again. He never wanted to be without Piccolo even if it meant his mind would degrade to a useless rotten pudding.

Gohan stood and straightened himself. Inside the house he found his mother in the kitchen stress baking.

“I want to apologize. I have to remind myself that you’re old enough to make your own decisions.” Chichi looked up to him once quickly before turning back to her mixing bowl with another dough in the making her eyes still sore and pink. She slid a plate adorned in a variety of snaps, doodles, and chips. “I know you’re probably not hungry yet but if you’d like some cookies…”

Gohan sat at the counter and slowly nibbled on a gingersnap. “I think I did work up a bit of an appetite.”

Chichi gave a weak smile. Her anxiety visibly ebbing away with his presence. “By the way, did you uh… get the chance to discover what you needed to? Any development?”

Gohan blushed, surprised she had asked. He forgot that was the last thing he mentioned to her before leaving the day before. He took a bracing bite of his cookie before answering. “I did actually. It turns out my friends were right.”

“Someone very special?” Chichi asked a cheerful lilt in her voice.

“Yes… very special.” Gohan sighed with a smile. He felt a bit rebellious that she had no idea he was falling for the very man she wouldn’t have approved. _Actually,_ _I think I’ll keep it this way for as long as I can._

“Good.” Chichi grinned. “I’m happy for you.”

Gohan hummed in his chest. “Thanks, I’m happy too.”

* * *

“Why do you think he’s so sensitive about Gohan?” Yamcha inquired as he munched down on a small puffed pastry. He stood on the street side with Tien, leaning against a building with a bag of treats in his hand.

“Are you seriously asking this?” Tien glared.

“Yes, I am. You don’t think it’s a bit strange of all people in this ragtag team Gohan is the one who befriended him? Also he only helps when Goku asks him to.” Yamcha argued.

“We don’t know him like they do.” Tien began.

“We know him plenty. We were all there when he-!” Yamcha almost squeezed the bag when Tien interrupted him.

“Just because we know what happened, does not mean we know him.” Tien’s eyes were sharp as he looked to his friend. “I have experience in thinking I knew someone only to realize how wrong I was. None of us have talked to him or tried to understand him.”

“Krillin and I have tried to talk to him every time he finally shows for a fight but he refuses to connect. So why Gohan?” Yamcha said.

“You think Gohan used the same casual greetings and half-hearted jokes you guys do?” Tien asked. “Everyone, Goku included, has a history that is impossible to entirely look past and build a proper connection. Gohan wasn’t born yet when everything happened so he was a fresh slate, untainted by pain. He could only ever look up to the man with undiluted trust and innocence. None of us could have done that.”

Yamcha looked into his bag pensively. “Goku doesn’t hold on to feelings like that though. He did a lot to try to reach out to him and help.”

“Goku has some rough feelings towards him but mostly because I think Piccolo is the only person he couldn’t just smile at and help. Even when Goku trusted him with the most important thing someone could, his own son, Piccolo can’t open up to him fully. Because of what Goku’s had to do to him before, they may never grow closer than they are now.” Tien explained.

“But that was years ago and we straightened everything.” Yamcha said.

“You think a few years in solitude and everyone just saying ‘we forgive you’ is going to mend it all and he’ll just be another member of the group?” Tien asked. “It wasn’t like you and I where we were just misguided and doing what we could. Most people don’t get to bring about two of the world’s darkest eras and walk around running a coffee shop like it’s nothing. The fact he can is progress and blessing enough. I wouldn’t question it further even if it was Gohan who did it.”

“I just don’t understand.” Yamcha sighed as he roughly bit into another puff.

“Unfortunately you and I will probably never understand it beyond the fact that Gohan performed a miracle.” Tien turned his gaze back to the streets. “So we just accept it and let him be. If not acknowledging it, makes it easier for him to feel concern and show he cares at least for the kid, I will take it.”

“Alright. I’ll agree with that.” Yamcha nodded.

* * *

Piccolo floated over the town, not caring if anyone spotted him being that he was too high he would only appear as a strange bird or speck in the sky. His focus deep and strained as he turned all of his senses to the entirety of the town and some towards Gohan’s home. With all of the hours wasted and no results, he was becoming aggravated. Nerves on their last inch of tolerance. The sky darkened around him as he resolved that he was getting nowhere.

Over the next few days, he and the others would continue the cycles of search but find still nothing. Eventually they all settled to wait until the next strike. This time no one would be left alone, everyone kept in touch with one another. Goku returned home and Piccolo checked in every night with Gohan. One night Piccolo forced himself to ask Gohan who happily complied and allowed Piccolo into his mind to see the night he was attacked and in his free time provided a basic sketch of the twins to show the others.

Every now and then Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin would search again with the images in hand but the rest focused on the arrival of the dinner party. They tried to convince Chichi it should have been canceled but she argued that it was much too late and, with only the group aware of the danger, it wouldn’t look good for Gohan.

Piccolo stood in a large room with Gohan and Goku, preparing seating and table arrangements for the party the very next day. They had gotten decently far with Chichi’s strict instructions on how it should look. She had left the room after inspecting the development once again when the front door erupted with loud knocking.

“Oh he’s here, I’ll get that.” Goku smiled and eagerly leapt through the halls, leaving Gohan and Piccolo alone to finish.

“I forgot Vegeta is coming to help stand by if anything happens during the party.” Gohan winced slightly as he set place cards to each seat. He had heard things about the man and wasn’t sure still how to act.

“Are you sure you’re alright with him here?” Piccolo asked as his eyes pressed his concern.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Though I’ve never met him, I’ve heard good things. Despite his temper.” Gohan answered.

Piccolo tensed and firmly set the chair in his hands to the floor. “You have met him though. Don’t you remember?”

“Remember what?” Gohan asked, worry setting in as he saw Piccolo’s reaction.

“He was at the fight!” Piccolo began shouting. “Didn’t Goku explain that?!”

“What? No he didn’t mention anything about Vegeta.” Gohan’s brows scrunched as his spine pricked and stung at the mention of the fight.

“Gohan, he’s-!” Piccolo began as the doors opened and Goku returned with Vegeta just behind.

Gohan’s eyes widened as his vision tuned into every detail of the man. The short but confident stance, fine black suit with every button polished, a glare that could kill. It was that glare that he felt sunk into. The cold eyes that returned him back to the bloodied field, watching the slaughter with mild amusement.

Piccolo caught Gohan before he collapsed to the floor. Fangs threateningly flashed as he roared “GET OUT!! NOW!”

Vegeta nodded and stepped back to the hall. Goku tried to approach his son to help but Piccolo’s glare convinced him to act otherwise and he retreated with Vegeta.

“Kid? Wake up Gohan.” Piccolo ran a hand gently along Gohan’s cheek, hoping any stimulation would stir him. He hated the sight of Gohan’s eyes glazed over and wide in terror. “You’re still here with me. The fight is long over.”

Gohan could hear only the slight echo of Piccolo’s words as he was forced to watch the large man, Vegeta’s partner, kill everyone again. He fought to look away and focused on Piccolo’s voice. Shortly after blinking a couple times he had returned to the room, Piccolo holding him. He tugged on Piccolo’s sleeve as he felt his heart bursting. He could only breathe in small bursts like his lungs were full of glass marbles.

Piccolo helped Gohan sit up. He spoke softly as he rubbed Gohan’s back. “As slow as you can… breathe.”

Focusing on the rhythm of the strokes on his spine Gohan felt himself calm. The movement like warm honey and it was pulling him in. After a few more regular breaths he found confident in speaking. “I’m alright, I’m fi-fine.”

“You’re clearly not fine.” Piccolo said. “You just had one hell of a panic attack. We can do this without Vegeta and-”

“No.” Gohan didn’t want to hear what else Piccolo planned after seeing him collapse. He forced himself to stand and only braced himself for a second on the back of a chair as he headed to the door. _Vegeta’s different now. He’s married to Bulma and has a son. He’s a prince._ _I don’t remember him killing anyone._ _He’s just another guy my father d_ _efeated_ _…_ _I can do this_ _._

Gohan stood as straight as he could and opened the door to see his father and Vegeta waiting. Vegeta turned to him, arms crossed. He spotted the bruise on his father’s cheek but said nothing as he felt Piccolo standing just behind him. He knew he looked pale and might have still shaken slightly but he pressed on. “My apologies.”

“Do not apologize to me.” Vegeta said, his voice brash as he glared at Gohan. “The whole point of me coming a day early was to ensure you could handle my presence here but Goku’s fumbled the whole thing. As your father, it’s his responsibility, not yours.”

Gohan felt a smile soften his face. _Well he seems fair in judgment._ “Thank you for coming to help.”

“Few can hold their own against anyone of saiyan descent. After what I heard happened to you of course you’d need my strength.” Vegeta smirked as he turned and left down the hall seemingly towards the kitchen.

“Gohan, I’m really sorry. I thought I had explained it and given you time to prepare.” Goku frowned as he rubbed his head. He looked to both Piccolo and Gohan.

“It’s alright. I understand there was a lot to cover and it’s easy to miss something.” Gohan replied.

“Don’t be so quick to forgive Gohan.” Piccolo growled.

“It’s a simple matter and it’s resolved now.” Gohan stepped aside and faced Piccolo.

“It could have been much worse!” Piccolo glared at Goku.

“You’re right. Thank you for helping him… again. I’ll let you relax.” Goku turned and followed the hall Vegeta had taken.

Gohan felt a sour taste in his mouth at the scene. He returned to the room and grabbed another pile of cards to set.

“Gohan?” Piccolo asked as he watched Gohan move about the tables.

“He does know it… that I should have known Vegeta was involved before he arrived. Did you have to make him feel that way?” Gohan asked hoping maybe he was too quiet and went unheard.

Piccolo crossed his arms as he sighed. He stepped beside Gohan and followed him as he went. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I didn’t want him to feel like he did either. I’m upset that this was simple enough to avoid. You shouldn’t have had that panic attack.”

Gohan nodded slightly, keeping silent as he went along and listened.

“I’m sorry. I never meant to make him feel like a failed parent.” Piccolo placed a hand to Gohan’s shoulder, making him pause and turn. “He does his best. Although if we’re honest, Chichi is the fully functional adult while Goku is horrendously lucky.”

Gohan let slip a small chuckle.

“If I know Goku, he’ll chirp on up again any minute now especially after any snacks he steals from the kitchen. Besides it isn’t my opinion that matters on if he’s a good father or not. It’s yours and his.” Piccolo smirked.

“You’re right. As usual.” Gohan laughed. He and Piccolo finished setting the room. Leaving nothing but to wait until the following day.


	16. The Dinner Party

Gohan sat at his desk, staring out the window hoping to calm his nerves. Though this was dashed once he spotted Piccolo sitting in the garden. Piccolo had stayed on the grounds overnight giving Gohan a near sleepless night in his excitement. Gohan blushed as he watched Piccolo. Delicate fingers gently adjusting a flower struggling its way out from under a bush. Surely he thought he wasn’t seen with how he smiled, eyes soft and half lidded, leaning so relaxed with cheek rested on his knuckles.

Gohan’s heart beat so loud and warm he thought he would melt. _P_ _lease don’t let th_ _is_ _day move on from this moment._ Gohan sighed as he forced himself to turn away and dress for the dinner. His mother had done up a new soft blue waistcoat and white shirt with frills on the cuffs. Even his shoes were new, shined to the point they almost looked like they were coated in glass and heels stacked a little higher than his usual pair.

He combed his hair a hundred strokes and, satisfied that his mother would have no complaints, headed downstairs. There were a few staff members Chichi had hired specifically for the night to help serve dinner and drinks for the guests. Gohan nodded and smiled kindly to each person that looked to him as he moved through the halls. He found his mother in one of the larger rooms, making sure every cushion was clean and soft. “Oh Gohan. You look so handsome.”

“It’s your work that makes it fit so well.” Gohan smiled as he glanced at the waistcoat. The less Chichi had to scramble upset about, the better the night would good.

“Can you make sure Piccolo is ready? I know he’s been avoiding me all morning.” Chichi smirked. “And if you spot your father, tell him I gave the cook permission to weaponize every spoon and ladle upon him if he tries to steal more food.”

“I will.” Gohan chuckled. He swiftly made an exit to the garden, hopeful that maybe Piccolo hadn’t moved since he last saw him. Gohan sighed when he found Piccolo standing in the middle of the garden path. “You knew I was coming.”

“Of course. It was getting a bit late and I thought maybe you had forgotten I was here.” Piccolo teased.

“I could never. You looked so comfortable out here I wanted to give you as much time as I could to let you enjoy it. You should smile like that more often.” Gohan replied. He was a touch nervous to say such a thing but had no regrets when he saw Piccolo’s expression twitch slightly at the call out. He could almost swear he saw purple tinge Piccolo’s cheeks as an ear flicked at being caught.

Piccolo cleared his throat before speaking. “So… the outfit I need to wear…”

“If you’re concerned about what’s appropriate I can-” Gohan started.

“Chichi has shown me more than enough samples over the last couple days.” Piccolo interrupted. “White with purple or purple with white?”

Gohan smiled as he caught on. “Are those my only choices?”

“I’m already doing a lot by wearing something new. I’m not experimenting with colors. Purple and white work well enough.” Piccolo scowled slightly.

“I think you’d look fantastic in a dark blue. Maybe yellow.” Gohan playfully pretended to consider it with a knuckle to his chin. After a quick chortle and eyebrow twitch from Piccolo, Gohan gave his answer “Although if it must be between the two, white with purple.”

Piccolo hastily exerted a wave of energy, the fabric of his pants and shirt flowing as they shifted and changed. He was soon dressed in a long white tailcoat and matching pants. His vest a deep purple subtly embroidered with near matching colored threads in images of plants and small flowers. He even sported a simple cravat around his neck and neatly tucked into his shirt.

Gohan was stunned at the transformation, his eyes happily taking in the sight. Piccolo double checked his clothes before asking “Did I do too much?”

“No it’s lovely actually.” Gohan shook his head to regain his attention. “Thank you again for attending. I know it’ll make tonight much more palatable.”

“I heard Hercule and his daughter were coming too. She’s a friend of yours as well isn’t she? If we didn’t have the twins to worry about, wouldn’t she have been enough to tolerate the masses?” Piccolo asked.

“Well yes. I do enjoy her company.” Gohan answered honestly but felt himself freeze, too embarrassed to say _‘_ _I prefer your company over literally everyone because I might be in love with you’_. “My mother invites her to every event and to small lunches or teas, so I see her often. Your invitation was a welcome surprise.”

“I’m glad _you_ think so.” Piccolo gave a small smile before making his way to the house with Gohan beside him. Shortly they were instructed to stand by the door to greet company as they arrived.

Pair by pair, guests began strolling in with spouses in arm. Gohan shook hands with every single person with practiced smiles and remarks. Piccolo stood far behind him, content in not being confronted by anyone just yet. He merely watched and after a while removed his arms from his chest and rested them behind his back, having now seen plenty of the guests do this themselves and noted it was much less defensive or unwelcoming as his usual stance was. He felt his uncertainty strengthen with each glance people would take of him before quickly turning away.

“You holding up alright?” Gohan whispered. “It does help if you don’t just stand and glare.”

“I don’t know anything about banking or the intricacies of financial workings in the country. What would I even say?” Piccolo responded.

“It’s a glorified business meeting. You own a shop. I’m sure there’s plenty of similarities between a bank and a shop that you can talk about. Besides Vegeta’s doing well on his own and he’s more or less in the same boat as you.” Gohan smiled as he gestured to the prince humbly chatting with a glass in hand. Gohan motioned for Piccolo to follow as he approached one of the many social clusters.

“Young man, how are the studies treating you?” One of the men asked. “I’m sure the stress is beginning to get to you.”

“It’s just fine. I’ve been well taught my whole life so books do not frighten me.” Gohan joked with a calm laugh.

“Who is your companion? I don’t recall meeting him at any of the last few parties.” A woman who stood beside the men asked.

“My dear friend, Piccolo. He’s not in the bank business but here for support.” Gohan happily answered.

“What business are you in?” The man then turned to Piccolo in genuine and kind curiosity.

“I run a coffee house here in town.” Piccolo said.

Gohan smiled as the group began an honest interaction with Piccolo. Asking about roast types, where he imports from, any loans or benefactors. Gohan was relieved but a small hint of jealousy roused realizing Piccolo had an entire part of his life that Gohan didn’t take part in. He wasn’t a big fan of coffee. Piccolo never talked about it in detail with Gohan like he did now with these strangers. He swallowed the feeling and swiftly left to entertain another round of gentlemen.

After a short while, Piccolo finally heard the topic he knew was inevitable. “I’m sure you’ve had challenges with your shop being a namekian. Do you think Mr. Son will face the same challenges if he takes on his grandfather’s attempts to make the banks alien inclusive?”

Piccolo paused a moment. He could only applaud the question’s validity. It wasn’t targeting him as some criminal or shady poisoner like other people had done. Just an honest business question. “He will, though I know he’ll handle it very well. The best and right decisions often are the most difficult but… can grant the greatest reward.”

“Well said. Reward is not without risk.” A gentleman sipped from his glass.

Piccolo began to feel comfortable handling the rest of the conversation until dinner was served. The gentlemen tried to coax him in joining them but he politely declined and waited patiently in the room, sitting in a rather plush chair.

“Sorry we all left you kind of alone there.” Goku spoke up in the silent room and sat down in a chair next to Piccolo. “At these gatherings we spend more time talking to guests than each other. You seemed to do very well though.”

“I don’t think my presence was unbearable to them.” Piccolo joked. “I’ve never known you to miss out on a meal.”

“I already ate just before. The etiquette Chichi prefers for parties never really took to me.” Goku laughed. “Gohan’s very good at it though. I’m proud of him.”

“As you should be.” Piccolo remarked and added another thought. “You did very well raising him.”

“Despite my mistakes.” Goku sighed but kept his smile.

“Everyone makes mistakes.” Piccolo said.

“Hmmm.” Goku agreed with a sigh. “Alright I think I’ve held back long as I can. Want to come with me to the kitchen? I’m sure the cook will sacrifice something for me.”

“I’m fine here.” Piccolo answered and Goku left him alone once again.

It wasn’t long he had to wait before guests returned to the room. Many had made their leave soon after, some giving farewell to Piccolo as well as Gohan and he gleaned from some comments that he was the subject of a fair conversation or two in the dining room.

Gohan smiled brightly at Piccolo’s participation. He was sure Piccolo didn’t even hate the evening altogether. He finally made his way to greet Videl, a little guilty that he put other guests over her but she always understood. “How would you rate tonight’s party?”

“I think this was your most entertaining. I never would have guessed Piccolo would attend.” Videl smirked. “He dresses quite well though. A nice change from the all purple pants and shirt.”

“I agree.” Gohan chuckled. “Looks very nice in all white right?”

“Gohan!” Hercule eagerly joined the two with a wide grin.

“Mr. Satan, I hope the evening was well.” Gohan smiled politely. Somehow the man had more energy than Goku and Gohan wasn’t sure how to handle it for too long.

“It’s been lovely, your mother knows how to arrange a fine meal and atmosphere. Now I might have overheard something about dressed ‘in all white’?” Hercule asked.

“Well yes sir.” Gohan answered. He felt it might have been a bit much to say he was talking about how Piccolo was dressed.

Hercule’s face lit up in excitement. He waved to Videl and said “Wouldn’t she look lovely in all white? An angel I’d say.”

“Dad, this isn’t-” Videl started, her face began to burn pink as she eagerly tried to stop him.

“My goodness, the wedding day will be beautiful don’t you think?” Hercule asked Gohan.

“Why y-yes, I assume so-” Gohan tried to speak as bewilderment blurred his mind.

“It’s going to be perfect! Leave it all to me!” Hercule declared as he grabbed Gohan’s hand and shook it with such enthusiasm Gohan could barely stand. “Although I’m sure your family will want to help too, I will personally handle all the money.”

“I’m sorry? Money for what?” Gohan looked back and forth between Hercule and Videl who now buried her face into her hands.

“Your mother told me everything. You don’t need to be so shy about it. You’re a bright and honest young man. I know Videl will be in a very good and happy home with you.” Hercule explained.

“Y-you… what?!” Gohan felt his blood still as slowly the image came together. “I’m sorry b-but I think-”

“What’s going on over here?” Goku asked as he joined the group.

“I was just giving your boy here my blessing to marry Videl.” Hercule stated proudly.

“Marry? I hadn’t heard of this. Gohan is this what you want?” Goku turned to Gohan who swayed slightly, taking small steps back as his face paled. “Gohan?”

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Gohan dashed out of the nearest doorway. His breathing strained as he stepped into the nearest empty room. _Focus… breathe…_ He sunk to his knees, his body shaking. His vision began to narrow, slowly turning dark until it was smothered entirely. Gohan feared what it meant and tried to gasp but froze when he felt something constrict around his chest. _Oh no!_

“Calm.” A deep voice whispered next to his ear. Then a hand pressed into his ribs with firm care. “Your heart is beating too fast. Slow it down.”

Gohan instantly processed that the voice was Piccolo’s. His head was on Gohan’s shoulder with a hand covering Gohan’s eyes. Now aware of a warmth behind him, Piccolo’s chest pressed against his back, thighs braced on either side of his own. That warm honey sensation returned and Gohan wanted badly to melt into it. Slowly he let out a ragged breath as he leaned into Piccolo; his tail that had been tucked into his jacket, slipping aside to allow perfect contact. He trembled as he cautiously set his hands on Piccolo’s legs, gripping only just as if to say ‘I’m here. I’m alert’.

Piccolo whispered again “Good. Don’t think… empty your head of everything.”

 _That’s impossible._ Gohan thought to himself.

“If ideas or images pop up don’t pursue them, let them wither away.” Piccolo continued. “Like waves, let them pass.”

Gohan tried to do as he was told. Not holding onto thoughts of the marriage Hercule expected, the tension in his body, slowly he let them fizzle. The images and feelings withering just as Piccolo said.

They held there, waiting what felt like hours. As Gohan’s breathing began to feel more normal, he dared to process the moment he had fled. _I just ran. What am I going to do? What am I going to tell them?! Did she really plan this?!_ _But she knows that I have feelings for- was she lying?!!_

Gohan gripped Piccolo’s hand over his chest and pulled away the one from his eyes as tears rolled down. His voice was weak as he said “I apologize… for doing this again and again.”

Piccolo grunted. “What do you need to be ok? Whatever it is, I’ll do it.”

Gohan felt himself nearly breaking into a deeper cry, his voice turning into more of a heave as he answered. “I think- just this. Just you.”

Piccolo said nothing and held Gohan tighter. Gohan hated that he was breaking down in front of Piccolo but also so very grateful that he was with him. He already felt weak when he couldn’t defend himself from the attack; but to also suffer so many triggers and over stimulation in one week, he was useless.

When Gohan released a long sigh, Piccolo spoke. “Do you feel better?”

Gohan nodded. “I’m only embarrassed now.”

“Of running out of the room?” Piccolo asked softly.

“Of running, of another panic attack, of needing to rely on you so much. I feel like I’m using you to make up for my weakness.” Gohan explained.

“I don’t believe you’re capable of using anyone, least of all me.” Piccolo tried to give a small smile. “And you’re not weak.”

“I owe you so much again and I-” Gohan started.

“You owe me nothing.” Piccolo firmed his hold around Gohan. “I do all of this because you’re important to me. It’s equivalent to all the care you show for me.”

“But I-” Gohan almost choked on his words. He pulled Piccolo’s arms from him and turned to speak face to face. He wanted Piccolo to see the sincerity in him as he said “I want to do more than show care. I want to give you anything you want, give you everything. I want you to be selfish of me.”

Piccolo’s eyes widened in concern. “Gohan you shouldn’t just offer that to someone. It’s not healthy to offer yourself so completely like this. You could be taken advantage of.”

“I don’t offer it lightly, or to just anyone. Only to you.” Gohan whispered.

Piccolo somehow sunk and seemed smaller to Gohan than he ever thought was possible. “Don’t give more of you to me. I’m already selfish enough.”

“What do you mean?” Gohan asked. His heart began to race at such an emotional response.

“I…” Piccolo paused, his moment of vulnerability and openness quickly collapsing back into himself. He looked into Gohan’s eyes, the expression stirring something in him; something he had no proper definition for. He straightened and leaned away. “I do plenty of what I want already.”

“Do you?” Gohanknew Piccolo was just trying to force an end to the topic, to hide whatever reaction and feeling he had just lost control of for the sliver of a moment. He wanted to see it again, see where it led to; discover every emotion Piccolo could bear to him. “No hesitation? You give to yourself even when you said you don’t feel deserving?”

Piccolo took a bracing breath. Instinct raced through him to lie, to hide anything deemed a weakness by the habits and voice in his head, but he swore to himself to do anything for Gohan. Again he was at conflict between what he logically thought was proper, the exceptions he promised for Gohan, and the whispering of a craving he kept trying and failing to eliminate. He stood and faced the door of the room. “Yes, I give myself some allowance every now and then when the moment is already there. Despite believing that I shouldn’t.”

Gohan leapt to his feet as he saw Piccolo turning the door handle. He gripped the back of Piccolo’s coat, causing both to hesitate. “If it’s already there sometimes, the thing you want… what is it?”

Piccolo gripped the handle a bit harder. Gohan listened for any attempt to answer but Piccolo seemed unlikely to speak. “Why won’t you tell me?”

“Because I can’t be sure it isn’t immoral.” Piccolo’s husky reply was forced out. He quickly opened the door and left.

 _Immoral?_ Gohan tried to follow him but before even stepping out his eyes spotted Chichi and Videl talking. His muscles acted on their own and shut the door tight again; his nerves tensed as a shiver ran through him. Frustrated at his reaction, he punched the jamb. “Damn.”


	17. Do you want what I want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It starts to get a touch spicy so I've solidified the M rating ^///^ still don't know how deep I'll fall though

Goku and Hercule watched Gohan flee down a hallway. Goku sighed as he caught a glimpse of Piccolo swiftly following. He knew Gohan was well taken care of and he could settle the confusion at the source.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to panic the boy.” Hercule apologized.

“I know you didn’t mean to but-” Goku started.

“And just what are you three talking about?” Chichi asked as she approached, having just walked the last guest to the door and ending the party.

“I truly can’t believe you.” Videl huffed as she walked away.

“Did you know something about a wedding for Videl and Gohan?” Goku asked.

“What?!” Chichi flushed. “No, I hadn’t heard of anything like this.”

“Hercule said he was giving his blessing for them to marry.” Goku explained.

“You did what?” Chichi snapped her attention to Hercule.

“You were talking about how he was infatuated with my daughter.” Hercule said.

“I had said that I ‘ _thought’_ it might have been Videl he was falling for and I told _you_ because I had seen how she looked at him. I hoped you and I could work together to _support_ them.” Chichi clarified. “Gohan has only just started having these feelings or at least only just felt comfortable enough to openly talk about them. I’m not going to arrange any wedding so soon not even if he asked me to. You didn’t tell Gohan did you?”

“Uh…” Hercule stepped slightly away from Chichi who glared at his reaction.

“Gohan bolted from us as I was trying to figure out what was happening. He seemed really upset but I’m sure Piccolo is talking to him now.” Goku answered.

“Goodness.” Chichi sighed. “Let him be for the night then. I’m going to go talk to Videl and clear things up with her before you _somehow_ make things worse.”

“Yes ma’am. Thank you ma’am.” Hercule nodded fervently. After Chichi left he relaxed. “I really messed this up didn’t I? I got so excited, I guess I just assumed and jumped the gun. There are only so many things left I can do for her now that she’s older. House, food, clothes, those were all so easy. I was always worried about when she would find someone to marry and when Gohan came along it seemed like a perfect match. She’s so independent now though, I forgot to pay enough attention it seems.”

“Being a father gets harder as they get older. Learning that one myself lately.” Goku grinned. “Gohan has become so smart, it’s getting hard for me to remember what’s left to teach him.”

“I hope he won’t hate me now, I did just drop a pretty large ball on him. Videl either.” Hercule sighed.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine after a while. Just refrain from any marriage suggestions for a while.” Goku chuckled.

* * *

Chichi joined Videl whom was pacing in the doorway to another room, roughly twisting her fingers and muttering to herself.

“How are you honey?” Chichi asked softly.

“Oh.” Videl snapped her attention to Chichi, surprise and embarrassment clear on her face. “I apologize for walking off like that.”

“No apologies needed. Goku told me what your father said.” Chichi shook her head. “Don’t worry about any setup or plans. I came to see how you were.”

“I-” Videl started before restructuring her words. “I knew my father was hoping for something between me and Gohan but to charge straight to a wedding? What was he thinking? I’m so embarrassed he said that to Gohan no less. Gohan must be thinking we’re all arranging something behind his back and forcing him into a lifelong commitment. He clearly didn’t want it either.” Videl frowned and closed her eyes. Her fingers knotted tighter and nearly bent a few too far back.

Chichi gently placed her hands upon Videl’s. “You should find a better stress vent than finger fiddling like that. It’s not good for the joints. I find it’s better to put the energy into something productive when I’m upset.”

“I’ve heard of many suggestions but I’m not good at embroidery or baking or-” Videl sighed.

“Have you tried a physical activity or exercise?” Chichi asked.

“No.” Videl looked a bit curious before quelling the feeling. “It’s not very ladylike.”

“Who ever said it needed to be?” Chichi smirked. “I’ve always had a feeling you’re not a standard domestic woman and I don’t think you should have to be. I wasn’t for the longest time either. In my youth I trained in martial arts; though many of my handmaids begged for anything else.”

“You did?” Videl asked.

“It’s true.” Chichi nodded. “The entire family trains in one form or another and as a friend to this family, no matter what happens, you are welcome to try it for yourself and see how it suits you.”

“I would love to, thank you. If Gohan’s alright with it of course.” Videl declared an air of resolve fueling her. “He already has too much to worry about with the bank and… his history with Piccolo. I will not stand to create any tension or sense of expectation on him just to practice here.”

“I wouldn’t worry about Gohan. I’m sure he was just shocked to hear it out of nowhere. I’m going to talk to him after he’s had some time away from all of us and straighten everything out.” Chichi affirmed. “I never intended for any wedding talk nor any courting arrangements. We can all forget what was said.”

Videl seemed to force a smile. She nodded “Alright.”

* * *

Gohan easily made his way through the now empty house, escaping to his room. He freed himself from all outer clothes, even daring to tear off his linen shirt. The remnants of anxiety boiled in his blood making his skin swelter. He sat on the edge of his bed, head cradled in his hands, as his mind processed the day.

For the most part he could admit it was a great day. It wasn’t until later in the night when he lost control. Gohan couldn’t brave the idea of facing Videl or Chichi at the time but what burned most in his head was the last moments with Piccolo. _What could he mean by immoral?!_ _He has never once been close to immoral with me!_ He rubbed his face as if to compress his thoughts. _Though some would argue the act of taking a four year old into combat is immoral but_ SINCE _then I can think of nothing. What possible want_ _could be worse than the temptations I’ve been-_ _oh no..._

“ _Don’t give more of you to me. I’m already selfish enough.”_ Piccolo’s words echoed with the image of his face, weakened and beaten by something inside. The sensation of Piccolo wrapped around him returned making his body tingle. _He’s already selfish of me?_ _C_ _ertainly he doesn’t mean…_ _that kind of immoral, sinful, craving?_

Gohan dropped into the blankets and smothered himself into the pillow. His hands desperate to grip something other than his searing skin. _Did he think I was offering myself to him like that?!?_ _J_ _ust imagining that he wants me in any way to the point he made that face… it feels good._ _I want to give in to him and that warm s_ _ensation_ _h_ _is touch gives me_ _._

 _I wonder if he really did try to push me off when I woke in his lap._ Gohan’s nerves buzzed as he pictured how he had climbed over strong thighs, Piccolo’s obvious blush; only barely nudging Gohan away unable to really keep him off. Imagining Piccolo possibly allowing it and secretly enjoying the contact, fingers tugging on the fabric of Piccolo’s shirt, inflamed a new heat in Gohan. A new desire scorched down his spine until it landed at the base of him, causing his hips to softly push into the bed. _What’s become of me?_ _Imagining him like this… I need to tell him. At this rate I’m afraid I’ll lose myself in front of him before he understands what I’m feeling._

Gohan indulged in his new personal favorite memories of Piccolo. Writhing in his sheets with what little control he had and gaining very little sleep for another night.

The morning sun slowly crept through the room, drifting over the tossed linens and whatever skin wasn’t tucked under the blankets, waking the young man. Gohan let out a tired sigh, proud he had succeeded in not succumbing to any urges but also distressed and agitated without the release. He feared any regrets for if he did and knew facing Piccolo would have become impossible.

A growl from his gut reminded him of the very small portioned dinner he had the night before. It was the only thing motivating him to dress and make his way through the house to the kitchen. Just before descending the stairs though, he was surprised to see everyone gathered at the door. Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo all stood in their gi or armor in Vegeta’s case. Gohan almost froze at the sight of it’s resemblance to the one he wore years ago but it was changed enough not to trigger too many memories and he was sure he had Bulma to thank for that. He did tense when his mother stepped out from behind Goku, tightening his blue sash.

It was when Piccolo turned up to Gohan that he forced himself to continue and reach the end of the stairs. He prayed he didn’t smell of sweat and lust, an aroma he knew still coated his room. He stepped up to Piccolo and asked “Where are you all going? Did something happen?”

“Still no sign of the twins, and no attacks or damage yet, but Bulma gave us some info of people who used to work for the Red Ribbon Army, an old organization your father brought to ruins. Everyone’s splitting into groups and scouting a few locations to narrow out possibilities.” Piccolo answered. He stood tall and firm.

Gohan could sense something was a bit off with him though and he knew it was from last nights conversation. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I hope it’s a safe search then. If you do get some time after I was hoping you could train me? At least enough to get me into some semblance of shape.”

Piccolo didn’t say anything but his eyes sharpened, almost like he was trying to dissect Gohan’s request. Gohan gave a small smile and spoke next with his mind. _“I promise I won’t put you through an inquisition. It can be just training if you want, but if you are f_ _ine_ _to talk there is something I want to tell you.”_

Piccolo scanned the room quickly before answering, ensuring that the others weren’t paying them mind and sure enough Vegeta was reprimanding Goku for some small trifle. _“You’re sure you’ll be comfortable with just me?”_

“ _Of course.”_ _Gohan t_ _ried to say something lighthearted and convey confidence but he knew just what he was setting himself up for_ _._ _His confession and Piccolo’s sentencing._ _Confirming if they did indeed have similar secrets or if_ _Gohan was going to be facing shame worthy of death._

“Alright.” Piccolo replied verbally.

“Enough! The weights in your gi are not important. We’re wasting time.” Vegeta declared as he strode out the door and took to the air.

Goku grinned as he waved to Gohan. “Take care of your mother for me.”

“I will.” Gohan nodded. He watched Piccolo and Goku follow Vegeta before chancing a glance at Chichi.

“Would you like something to eat?” Chichi asked with a gentle smile.

“Y-yes… please.” Gohan forced his answer trying to remain a normal composure. They walked silently through the halls and he almost felt some hope she wasn’t going to bring up the night before. He waited at the counter as Chichi dug out plenty of options for breakfast.

“Are you feeling better this morning?” Chichi asked, setting up the stove to cook and shattering Gohan’s chance to feel calm.

“Not enough. I don’t know what exactly you had said to Mr. Satan but…” Gohan took a deep breath and decided to dive straight into the stressful topic. He clenched his hands trying to control his nerves. “I don’t want to marry Videl. I-I can’t believe you said that to him.”

Chichi instantly halted at the sight of Gohan. She could see his shudders and on the brink of tears. In an instant she was at his side and pulling him into a hug. She spoke softly “Gohan, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I ever made you feel that but I never meant for any wedding.”

“You didn’t?” Gohan weakly asked, his voice cracking.

“No. Hercule is an excitable fool and things just cascaded out of control... but it was from something I said.” Chichi admitted with a sadness in her tone. “I was excited to see you find love and be so happy for something. I wanted to support you so much with something that you chose, not the bank inheritance or the trauma and triggers. I’m a fool though as well.”

Gohan held his breath a moment. He had never heard his mother say such a thing about herself. He pulled away and looked to her eyes. Her honest guilt painfully apparent.

“I shouldn’t have made a guess like that and in such gossip fashion to others instead of talking to you.” Chichi said. “It was never Videl was it?”

Gohan slowly let out a sigh as a single tear escaped him. “No. I don’t love Videl in that way.”

“I would be wrong when it matters most.” Chichi forced a weak laugh before her frown returned. “I want you to know I will not force you to do anything or to marry anyone you do not wish to. I know plenty of young men your age are looking to settle down or secure a more stable life with a spouse but you’re lucky enough to be guaranteed status and wealth. It is a choice you have full freedom to. I don’t want to take that especially after I’m already putting so much on you.

I’m sorry I let it get this way. I understand if you still don’t want to tell me who it is, but I will support you with whomever. What’s most important is that you’re happy. I’m swearing off all meddling interventions no matter the intention.”

“Thank you.” Gohan hugged Chichi tight, pouring his forgiveness into the embrace. She sighed happily and once they parted, she continued cooking.

“So on that note, have you even told this person?” Chichi inquired.

Gohan blushed. “Not yet no. I did make plans to do so next chance I have but I’m worried about the response.”

“Still? You’re smart and fair hearted. There’s nothing to dislike about you.” Chichi said.

“Well I know I’m not without charm.” Gohan chuckled. “There are other challenges I’ll have to face though.”

“If I can offer any advice, without knowing just what issues are present, it’s to be patient. Don’t get excited about pouring out your own heart. Listen to what they feel and talk about how you feel. Love is more or less a compromise between enjoying each other’s successes and accepting each other’s faults.” Chichi said.

“I think my first challenge is getting them to talk about their feelings.” Gohan sighed.

“Patience can do wonders for that as well. Speaking of talking, you should do so with Videl.” Chichi served a plate with a large omelet. “Poor dear is worried you’re going to assume she had part in her father’s declaration and hate her forever, but something she said to me last night confirms she didn’t. She mentioned that you were so focused on the bank and everything with Piccolo and your memories. She was firm that she would never add onto all of that. I don’t think she even realized you had feelings for someone.”

Gohan forced down his first bite. “A lot of talking to do… I already intended to talk to her. I would never have really suspected her for something like this. Don’t think she really likes the idea of being someone’s housewife let alone to corner a friend like that. She even seemed to try to stop Mr. Satan.”

“I wouldn’t count out being someone’s wife though one day. It’s impossible to know what people truly wish for even with what little we reveal of ourselves.” Chichi said.

“That’s true.” Gohan sighed as he took another bite. He considered Piccolo’s possible true wish. _I want to know… I want to satisfy his wish._


	18. Found them

“I don’t know what you were thinking but you’ve stirred up quite a bit of attention.” An old man in a long black coat grumbled as he checked the security of the leather straps on a large metal table.

Upon the table laid a young blonde woman, restrained by the belts. She was calm. Head lolling to the side, her eyes only barely aware of her surroundings. Thin tubes hung from her, pumping a glowing fluid into her chest and arms. Beside her was her twin brother, strapped to his own table under the same condition and tubes. In their quickly fogging minds they shared one feeling; hate.

Near the door frame, a tall menacing figure stood. He was large and the few lights in the room couldn’t properly illuminate him. Beside him the old man stood as they watched 17 ad 18.

“I don’t want anymore unnecessary risks from them. Keep them inactive. No more antics like last night.” The elder huffed, not even needing to check that the man acknowledged or even heard him. Once he was satisfied the two were under, he left the room and walked down the hall. _I need to modify the formula. Hopefully I have enough time before I’m found._

* * *

“I might be losing patience in these predictions. For hours now, we’ve searched every abandoned lab hiding only weeds.” Vegeta growled. He flew in the air beside Goku as they scoured the land around Bulma’s listed coordinates.

“We have to check every one though.” Goku grinned. “Can’t take chances.”

“It’s been too long since they were seen. They could have relocated anywhere, rendering her glorified guesses useless.” Vegeta argued.

“Until we have more to go on this is-” Goku started.

“Hold a moment.” Vegeta froze as he looked over the terrain. “Do you feel that? It’s feint.”

“Which direction?” Goku asked.

Vegeta didn’t answer or gesture. His brow furrowed just before he burst towards the base of a nearby mountain range.

“Vegeta!” Goku was quick to follow, his eyes round and wide with his surprise. “We can’t just dart towards the first sign of life! What if it’s just a poor man living in the country farming cows or playing cards?”

Goku frowned when Vegeta ignored him but as they drew closer he could tell why. The energy wasn’t just any life form. He could sense a single entity but something was wrong, like it was malformed… unnatural. It made him uneasy and, for what might have been the first time in his life, he could almost taste his breakfast coming back up.

Vegeta continued to lead even after landing, his senses of energy more focused than Goku’s. Goku was almost jealous but he never really had to seek out the enemy; they usually ran straight at him like it was tradition.

“Can you still follow it? It’s starting to feel like it’s everywhere to me.” Goku commented.

“Yes, I recognize it too well.” Vegeta’s answer was quiet but snapped. He turned his piercing eyes to Goku. “It feels akin to yours.”

* * *

“Last one for today.” The old man whispered over a desk. He held a syringe filled with a green solution, plunging it’s contents into his left arm. He shuddered slightly as he felt it travel into his body.

The man had every intention to lay back and breathe through the sensation of the formula changing his body. It was always a rough transition but today he knew would be more difficult as he caught the subtle sounds of someone in the next room opening the main door to his hidden base. _Well hidden no longer, my time is up._ He cautiously stood and leaned against the open door way, cheek pressed to the jamb as he listened and peeked to spot the intruders.

“Looks like we’ll have to search each room.” A tall man in orange scratched his head.

“What did you expect?! Everything to be right in the first room? Who lives like that, honestly?!” A shorter man yelled.

The older man eyed a large metal door nearby, he knew he would be spotted but it was a necessary give to bolt himself away with his last surviving subjects. After a forced breath he ran.

“There!”

The door was bolted fast before the intruders could catch up. _It won’t hold long. Just enough to wake them up._ He was quick through the hall and into the room he left 17 and 18. The large figure he left to guard had remained in the very place he left him. “Go 16. To your room for now.”

16 said nothing still but left obediently further down the hall. The elder hastily flipped unmarked levers and adjusted knobs. Small sparks jumped from untended loose ends of cables that hadn’t been given proper care to being connected. Through the tubes a glowing golden fluid flowed into the twins whose muscles now slightly convulsed with electricity. 18 had only just begun to sit up and tear away the straps holding her down when a loud metal bang sounded through the hall, the door was broken through.

Vegeta and Goku soon stepped into the room, taking in the view and preparing for a fight. “There they are. They match Gohan’s sketch.”

“Kill them!” The elder yelled his command.

18 narrowed her attention to the two fighters. Ignoring the tubes still in her skin, she eagerly leapt at them. _This is it. Finally we can be done!_

Vegeta took to her first, his punch blocking hers. Goku glanced at the brother but seeing he was still strapped to the table and barely responsive, he focused on the elder man. “What’s your goal?!”

“It’s just as I said. To kill you.” The elder ducked past a table, keeping distance between him and everyone else.

“Then I won’t hold back.” Goku declared. He raised his energy, donning teal eyes and golden hair.

The elder stilled only a moment before dodging each strike. _Such power, I wasn’t ready for this. I can barely dodge even with my own upgrades, 17 and 18 won’t fare well at all. I’ll have to improvise. Though maybe I can also take advantage of this rare opportunity._ He grabbed loose cables and after ducking under Goku’s arm from another punch, wrapped them around Goku’s wrist and legs. In the small moment of unbalance he stabbed something into Goku’s back.

“AH!” Goku quickly reacted to the sudden pain and snapped the cords holding him. He jumped away, keeping his face to the old man. He clenched his teeth and winced as his back hit one of the many large devices in the room. He reached back and pulled a syringe free of his spine.

“Let’s see how long it takes to course through your body. I wouldn’t guess more than a few minutes with your adrenaline pumping and I can only assume this golden power of yours requires a lot of energy.” The elder chuckled. He glanced at a syringe within his own hand and smiled at the sizable sample of blood.

“You injected me with something?” Goku asked. He could feel it, his nerves slowly numbing and limiting his muscle control. _If I can get a name, Bulma w_ _ill_ _fix up an antidote._ “What is it?”

“A unique and personal blend of my own. You’ll never be able to counter it; I can already see it changing you.” The elder laughed.

Goku glanced at his wrists, his veins glowing an unusual green color under his skin. His energy began to plummet and he fired an energy blast just as his aura faded out returning him to base form. He looked just past the man to spot Vegeta getting knocked into the wall. _We have to get out and get the others._

Then an arm wrapped tight around Goku’s neck. A young man’s voice whispered “You’re beginning to look a bit panicked. I apologize for the delay but I’m ready to play now. Let’s see if you can hold your breath longer than your son.”

_Damn!_

* * *

Five days.

Gohan had been waiting five days since he last heard from anyone who went on the search. He stared out the window, his hand over his mouth and chin to hide his expression as his heart and head were a loud mess with anxiety. He could hear his mother on the couch behind him, humming and sewing away, and envied her ability to remain calm.

After day two, news passed around of twins setting violence and fire upon the nearby towns. Each day, though no one died, survivors paraded like ants through the streets on their way to ask aid from the king.

It was just after the sun had set that he finally heard what he wanted.

“ _Gohan.” Piccolo’s voice_ _rumbled in his head. It wasn’t really stern nor soft, a strange muddle in between._

_G_ _ohan restrained his urge to barrage him with questions, his shoulders shaking slightly. “M_ _r. Piccolo_ _, how is everyone?”_

_Piccolo was silent a moment before answering “Everyone’s alive. We found the location and everything turned to chaos from there. I apologize for keeping silent for so long.”_

“ _It’s fine. I know you were focused on the fight and… staying alive.” Gohan said._ He repositioned himself to keep his face turned and hidden from his mother, unsure of which expression he may make during the conversation. _“_ _So they’re attacking random towns?”_

“ _We had to pull out after we found the lab,_ _we couldn’t beat them_ _._ _They attack towns_ _and people_ _to lure us back out.” Piccolo started. “Each time though, we still lose and have to retreat… and the pattern recycles. We do what we can to evacuate the citizens and lead the fight out to nearby mountains or fields.”_

_G_ _ohan wasn’t sure what to say. “I wish I could help.”_

“ _Don’t. You’re doing enough by staying safe at home.” Piccolo said his voice finally sounding_ _in_ _his usual_ _tone. “_ _I know there was something you wanted to say to me befo-”_

“ _Oh g_ _ods_ _no, w_ _e can talk about that another time. You have much more important things to focus on than me.” Gohan interrupted._

“ _I’m not sure there will be any b_ _etter_ _time soon… nor_ _is there_ _anything as important.” Piccolo said,_ _the last added_ _almost too quietly._

_G_ _ohan felt his heart_ _quiver_ _as he replied “_ _You are._ _Besides I would prefer to tell you in person.”_

“ _As you wish then._ _I’ll try to talk to you when I can, so you’ll know I’m not dead.” Piccolo said._

“ _I’ll be here waiting every day.” Gohan smirked. “Get some rest.”_

“ _Goodnight Gohan.” Piccolo whispered and then Gohan was alone in his head again._

The next day Gohan could hear the strike on the town just by his home. He could hear the screams and blasts. He clenched his fists as he struggled to remain out of the way. It hurt to breathe, his lungs like stone as his body felt like it was screaming. The air was ice cold against his burning skin. Though he knew his friends were surely running for their lives, he was told to stay.

For Piccolo’s sake he would.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Aren't You Tempted Chapter 16 FanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169235) by [xVanillax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xVanillax/pseuds/xVanillax)




End file.
